


[ 房子大/ABO ]依存

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 79,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: ooc／全是bug／私设如山／逻辑不通ABO设定，Alpha鹤房汐恩 x Omega大平祥生信息素抽签结果：鹤房汐恩→烈酒，大平祥生→雪松自走三轮车，用词比较直接，请注意避雷。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	1. 01

没有人清楚事情到底是怎么发展到这个地步的。

窗外纷纷扬扬地下着大雪。如果是在平时，鹤房很可能拉着木全出去打场雪仗，见到谁就把谁拖进混战中，最后大家都湿漉漉乱糟糟地回到宿舍，排成排被staff训一通。

——然而此时此刻，鹤房再也顾不上什么打雪仗了。

手底下的皮肤柔韧滚烫，随着对方断续的喘息而不停起伏。肋骨的轮廓在呼吸间若隐若现，鹤房顺着他的肋缘抚摸过去，就听到了从咬紧的嘴唇间泄露出的一声呜咽，低低的发着抖，又强行被声音的主人咽回去一半，听起来反而更惹人遐想。

房间里雪松的味道浓得近似实质化，鹤房却依然觉得不满足。

大平不怎么肯出声，腿倒是非常诚实地夹着鹤房的腰，大腿内侧的皮肤潮湿又柔软，被鹤房顶撞的动作摩擦得发红。鹤房扳着他的膝盖，将他的腿又向上推了推，大平掩着嘴的手就再也使不上力气，被鹤房顺势抓住拉开，露出大平通红的眼睛和脸颊来。

「你……你别……」

鹤房全当没听见。他一把将大平拖了起来，让大平坐在了自己的腿上——这一下进入得又深又重，终于击溃了大平脑海中仅剩的矜持和抑制。他整个人软绵绵的，喘息着趴在鹤房的肩膀上，随着鹤房丝毫不知疲倦的动作发出一声比一声黏腻的鼻音。偶尔鹤房的手摸到他的腰间或者胸口去作乱，他的声音里就带上一点点哽咽，可怜兮兮地地用汗水浸湿了的额头去蹭鹤房的脖颈，像是讨好捕食者的小动物。

他用胳膊环着鹤房的脖子，与其说是拥抱，不如说是攀附，免得自己在翻腾的欲海中彻底沉没——这实在太难了，鹤房的信息素肆无忌惮地在房间里乱撞，烈酒的气息辛辣而激烈，将大平整个人浸泡得愈发柔软而潮热。他瘫软在鹤房的肩膀上艰难地喘着气，呼出的气息热乎乎地打在鹤房的脖颈间，鹤房觉得他是在故意撩拨，伸出手并不是很温柔地拍了拍他的臀部，大平像是被欺负了的小狗一样发出混着哭腔的呜呜声，鹤房又无师自通地寻到了他后颈的腺体，有一下没一下地用嘴唇磨蹭着，蹭得大平的心脏也跟着忽上忽下。

狭小的宿舍房间里灯光昏暗而暧昧。鹤房把手向下伸去，一摸之下满手的潮湿。他啧了一声，将手上乱七八糟的液体蹭在了大平脸上，压着声音低声对大平说话。

「喂，我说，你也太湿了吧……」

而且还很软很热。他想。

大平没什么反应。他发着抖，鹤房不得不托住他的后脑，免得他再软绵绵地趴回到自己肩膀上去。那张时常带着可爱笑容的脸此刻湿漉漉的，从眼眶到脸颊烧得一片通红，脸颊上方才被鹤房抹上去的痕迹微微泛着水光。那双下垂眼隔着一层泪水朦胧地看着鹤房，浓密的睫毛上挂着一颗泪珠，正随着鹤房放缓节奏的顶弄而晃晃悠悠的，将落不落，晃得人心里躁动不安。

他这样子看上去也太糟糕了。

鹤房想着。他蹭了蹭大平的嘴角，大平看起来几近恍惚地张开嘴，轻轻地舔了舔他的手指尖。鹤房被他这副模样填补了心里的不满足，他凑过去，吻掉了那颗悬在大平睫毛尖上的泪水，紧接着抱着大平的肩膀，又把大平压回了床上。

-

大平祥生无法预料到的事情永远很多，比如在练习室内迎来了一次发情期，比如自己的宿舍离练习室竟这么遥远，比如用完了的抑制剂居然忘记了补充，比如在全身发软、连手机都拿不住的时候，房间里会突然冲进来一个刚刚练完舞的鹤房汐恩。

「祥生，祥生！快点帮我个忙，其他人都不在……」

鹤房揪着和头发缠在一起的链子。大平缩在床上的角落里，一瞬间几乎要被他浓烈而毫不收敛的信息素撞个跟头——发情期的Omega在碰到这样年轻而蓬勃的信息素时毫无抵抗能力，大平呜咽了一声，感觉自己身体里像是装着一汪热水，方才还在危险地晃荡，此刻被鹤房的信息素一碰，终于溃败着流淌出来，几乎把他整个人泡了个湿透。

「你……没有贴抑制贴……？」

大平艰难地问，将自己缩成尽可能小的一团，用被子包得紧紧的，生怕哪里露出一点不妥。鹤房仿佛丝毫没意识到哪里不对，揪着一缕头发走过来，房间太小了，只是走了那么几步，鹤房已经走到了床边。

「没有啊，贴那个干什么？唯一一个Omega又不会被我们影响……你换香水还是空气清新剂了？还挺好——」

鹤房僵住了。

雪松的味道甘洌而清新，里面混着一点点说不清道不明的甜味，闻起来舒适又有那么一点勾人，刚刚坐上床边的鹤房觉得这气味令人喜欢极了，忍不住深深吸了口气——然后他发现自己硬了。

就算他再怎么迟钝，这时候结合着大平方才的话一想，也开始感觉出了不对来，更别提大平此刻缩在薄薄一层被子里，露出来的眼睛死死盯着他，看起来是要做出一副警觉的样子，眼神却是湿湿软软的，下垂的眼角边红红的，可怜又可爱。

「你不会吧？靠，你怎么——」

鹤房不知道自己到底要说些什么。他该问什么，问你一个个子又高肌肉线条又漂亮的人怎么是个Omega吗？那未免也太蠢了。鹤房有点慌乱地挪了挪坐姿，企图掩饰运动裤下已经抬头了的性器，胡乱找借口的时候忘记了挂链还和头发纠缠在一起，在一个拉扯之后发出了一声惨烈的痛呼。

大平眨了眨眼睛。

「我现在——我要干什么？帮你打个120吗？」鹤房问。他和大平如今只隔着半张单人床的距离，本能催促着他向前伸出手，去把现在看起来绵软脆弱的大平拉过来压在身下，而他简直是用尽了十九年以来积攒的所有忍耐力，才能控制住自己，让自己待在原地不动。

不愧是我。他苦中作乐地对自己说。

然而很快他连这一点乐也无法保持了。那一个被子包动了动，掀开一个角的瞬间，信息素像是被打翻了一样浸满了整个房间。和着信息素一起落在鹤房头上的是大平的手，那只手微微发着抖，带着奇异的热度，缓慢地在鹤房头上挪动，为他解开了那根挂在头发上的链子。

「……好了。」大平低声说。

鹤房根本没有听他说了什么。他一把攥住了大平准备缩回去的手腕，一瞥之下发现大平白皙的皮肤泛着粉，每一个关节都透着淡淡的红色。他以为是大平在发热，实际上他自己的掌心却热得出奇，大平被他突然抓住，惊得发出了一声小小的喘息。

事情从这时候起就开始向着无法收拾的方向发展了。

鹤房身体行动快过理智。他猛地向前一扑，抱着大平的腰将大平压在了床上，凑在大平的脖子旁闻个不停。后者此刻的世界本就有些摇晃，被鹤房这样压制住之后更是一片混沌，嘴上还在尽最后的努力叫鹤房起来，空着的那一只手却违背了意志，径自抱上了鹤房的后背。

这样不行。大平试图说服自己。

他动了动那只被鹤房攥住的胳膊，鹤房相当从善如流地放开了他，只是又托住了他的肩膀，把他抱得更紧了。他像是被按住的幼兽一样虚弱地挣扎着，发出的声音从勉强还算能连成字句，逐渐变成了小动物一样的呜呜声。到鹤房扳着他的肩膀，开始舔吻他后颈那块皮肤的时候，他已经被鹤房近在咫尺的信息素浸泡得软成一滩水，大腿都若有若无地夹在了鹤房的腰上，像是拒绝，又像是期望他继续。

被进入的时候大平发出了小而微弱的抽气声。鹤房并没有给他什么时间来缓冲，或者说他已经足够柔软了，并不需要时间来缓冲——他被顶撞得几乎要撞到墙上，又被鹤房掐着腰拉回来，Alpha的尺寸比预想中还要可怕，他被奇妙而可怕的饱胀感吓到了，泪水一瞬间就充满了眼眶。

好在鹤房还分出了一点注意力来，揉了揉他的脸和眼角，确认了一下他的眼泪是不是因为疼痛——虽然之后鹤房立刻就像得到了什么认可一样，开始了更加凶猛的进攻，但是这样表达出在意的举动，还是有效地安抚了大平心里隐约的不安。

他仿佛突然从漫无边际的漂浮中落回了地面，被困在柔软的床铺和鹤房滚烫的身体之间。他始终伸出一只手拉着鹤房，即使失去力气也不肯放开，害怕一松开手就会被卷进情潮里，就此陷落得无影无踪。

原来是这样的吗。大平脑海一片混沌地想，朦胧昏暗的视线里汗水从鹤房额头上滑下来，悬在鹤房的下巴上，他攀着鹤房的脖子，下意识地向前吮掉了那滴汗，鹤房咬牙切齿地说了一句你这家伙，将他压得死死的，他的大腿被按得泛红，些微的痛楚里翻滚着近乎可怕的快乐。

鹤房总是这样，有着少年人天不怕地不怕的劲头，像是颗炮弹一样横冲直撞，待人却又格外真诚热情——被温柔地吻去泪水时大平模糊地想，又有谁能拒绝这样的温柔呢。

只是都做到这个地步了，他还没吻过我一下呢。

果然鹤房这个家伙还是差劲。大平想着，忽然又有点委屈。

-

大平呜咽着伸手去抱鹤房的脖子。

鹤房的锁骨附近浮着一层红色，脖子上的汗水亮闪闪的，几乎打湿了发尾。他脖子和锁骨相接的位置有一颗痣，大平看着觉得熟悉，伸手去摸，被鹤房加重了力气撞进他身体里。

没过几下大平就抖得再也抱不住了，胳膊虚弱地垂下去，仍旧不死心地用发颤的指尖去勾鹤房的手。鹤房松开他的腿去握住他，只觉得他的手软软的，像是一点力气也使不上的样子。

「你到处乱摸什么？」

鹤房心里有些怜爱，话一出口咬牙切齿的倒像是在指责，把他自己也吓了一跳。他看着大平，对方眼神无辜又湿润，看起来仿佛有点委屈，他仿佛被针扎了一下后背，连忙又试图补救。

「不是……我不是那个意思。」鹤房说，伸手去抹了抹大平红通通的眼角。「我是说……你自己这里也有一颗痣，你摸我的干什么。」

他低下头去，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰大平发红的脖子。

「这里。」他说。

他原本以为大平就是雪松味的，清冽又宁静，和他脑海里的大平祥生相配又有那么一点不同——他以为大平会再甜一点儿的。

然而随着大平一点点在他身下崩溃，从勉强还能控制住自己到被打破了所有的壁垒，雪松的味道里渐渐浮起了一层甜香。这味道初时若有若无，像把小钩子一样勾得鹤房心里痒痒，再往后就越来越浓重，把京都人不肯说出口的快乐全部透露了个一干二净。

鹤房就像在雪松林中徘徊，在旅程初始就拾到了一枚果子。果子是熟透的，只剩下薄薄一层外皮包裹着汁液和软肉，鹤房把它放在手掌间，在抚摸和触碰间蹭破了皮肉，甜味混杂着雪松的气息，湿润黏腻地沾了他满手。

「你……」

大平想要说话，刚张开嘴就被鹤房狠狠一顶，呛得几乎咳嗽起来。鹤房拍了拍他的背，他将头抵在鹤房的侧颈上，等到气稍微喘匀了一些才勉强地开了口。

「……你咬我一口吧……」

鹤房偏过头去看看他，他把脸埋在鹤房的肩膀上，只能看到一只红通通的耳朵——这只耳朵上还留着鹤房之前咬出来的一小块红印。与这样害羞的动作相反的是他毫不设防地袒露出来的后颈，泛红的白皙皮肤上落着几个吻痕，正怯怯地打着颤，对鹤房发出着邀请。

他之前就探到了对方的生殖腔。入口狭窄滚烫，湿软得令人失控，鹤房刚刚挤进去了一点，大平整个人就已经抖得蜷缩成了一个球，连声音都像被压回了身体里，只能发出濒死一般的气音。等到鹤房将那个窄小的入口一点一点撑开填满，大平仿佛已经死过一回一样，神智都一片涣散。他被鹤房按在柔软的床铺里，下半身一片狼藉，性器颤巍巍地滴着水，看起来可怜极了。

鹤房最终还是退了出来。

于是他眼看着大平一点一点地活了过来，又开始勾着他的手不放，随着他的动作发出小声的呜咽。

临时标记？好像也没什么不好的，从此短暂的一段时间里，大平会带上专属于他的味道，大平闻起来会是雪松林间的那枚水果，在成熟之际被浸泡进烈酒中封存。

想想就令人心动。

大平绷紧了身子，一颗心七上八下的，等待着即将落到自己后颈上的咬痕——然而迟迟都没有等到。埋在鹤房肩膀上的那颗的金色脑袋动了动，悄悄抬起头来，满怀不安地看了鹤房一眼。

被汗水和泪水浸湿的刘海间，大平的眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛打着簇，又期待又忐忑。

鹤房捏着他的下巴将他的脸转过去，一口咬在了他的后颈上。

-

大平累极了。

世界昏暗而摇晃，倾斜着向他砸下来。他想躲，身体又不听使唤，只是徒劳地在床上抖了抖，等着那片黑暗倾倒在他身上的瞬间。

温热的手和温热的毛巾一起落在了他的身上。有人掀开了遮着他眼睛的头发，拇指在他的额角上揉了揉，问他说：「怎么了？冷吗？」

那片黑暗消散了。

他认得这只手，也认得这个声音。

他有些想翻过身去，把自己的脸埋在那只手里，将自己整个缩在那个人的笼罩之下，用还没有从呜咽中恢复的黏腻声音，对那个人说你还一下都没有亲过我呢，汐恩真是过分。但是他太累了，体内被侵犯过的部分还一跳一跳地发着烫，颈后新被咬上去的临时标记颤抖着，疼痛里巨大欢愉的余韵还没有完全退去。

烈酒的气息包围着他，将他的全身浸泡得温热。现在房间里横冲直撞的烈酒味道里，也有一部分是从大平颈后散发出来的了。

鹤房手忙脚乱地用热毛巾擦着大平的身体。后者几乎睁不开眼睛，乖乖地随便他摆弄——谢天谢地他现在几乎要睡着了。鹤房想。理智回落之后他再看大平，大平原本干净白皙的身体被他折腾得糟糕极了，鹤房面红耳赤，并不想回想起自己刚才甚至将溅出来的精液抹到了大平脸上。

将毛巾洗干净放好之后鹤房回到了床边。大平蜷缩了起来，这样看起来好像也确实很小一个。鹤房把手伸过去，他像是迷路的小动物一样磨蹭着凑过来，将脸贴在了鹤房的手指尖上，不动了。

鹤房将他轻轻地向里挪了挪，小心地将自己挤在了单人床上。大平在他怀里睡得毫不设防，原本皱起的眉头舒展开来，一副纯洁又无辜的模样，偏偏眼角边还带着方才哭过的浅红色。

鹤房凑过去，轻轻地亲吻了他。

我在干什么啊！！

他被自己肉麻到了，在内心对着自己大吼，即使没人看见，也羞得整个人通红。他晃了晃脑袋，像是要把方才做过的事情从脑袋里晃出去一样，最后手忙脚乱地把睡着了的大平按在了胸口，瞪着眼睛生起了自己的闷气。

-tbc-


	2. -02-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他整个人被鹤房抱得暖乎乎的，烈酒的气味和他融为一体之后也不再呛得人难受，他安心地被包裹在鹤房的气味和温度中，仰起头咬了咬鹤房的下巴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设如山。  
> 越写越觉得自己糟糕。  
> 白岩瑠姫：我到底有两个什么样的队友……

  


  


鹤房被敲门声吵醒的时候，天刚蒙蒙亮。

他迷迷糊糊的，觉得自己睡得不太舒服，像是曾经被塞到窄小的箱子里一样。他想要撑起身子，却觉得身体仿佛是被限制住了，有些懵地睁开眼，昏暗的光线里大平的睡颜近在咫尺。

大平的胳膊抱在他的腰上。

鹤房的睡意一下子全都飞了个干净。昨天他冲进大平房间之后的事一股脑地涌进他的脑海里，他的脸又一下子红了个透，根本不敢看大平一眼，在原地僵了一下之后，到底没能控制住自己，凑过去用下巴在大平的头发上蹭了蹭。

搭在他腰上的胳膊动了动，胳膊的主人小小地哼唧了一声，声音听起来软绵绵的，还带着一丝鼻音。

鹤房几乎以为自己将他吵醒了，比方才更僵硬了几分——然而大平也只是发出了那一点点声音而已。他睡得看起来很安稳，睫毛在清晨的光线里显得茸茸的，眼睛边还有点肿，一看就是之前哭得狠了——

敲门声又响了起来。小小的两声，显然已经十分克制了。

旖旎的幻想被打断时鹤房简直松了口气。他只考虑了一秒要怎么解释关于他在大平房间里的事，紧接着小心翼翼地将自己从大平的胳膊下抽了出来。离开他之后大平看起来不再那么安稳了，鹤房不知道是不是自己的错觉，他总觉得大平的眉头都轻微地皱了起来，于是他把大平放在一边的手牵了起来——那只手的手指关节上还有他之前留下的红痕——他轻轻捏了捏大平的手心，用被子把大平严密地盖好，披上了自己的外套，尽量轻手轻脚地走去开门。

门外是面无表情的白岩瑠姫。

「祥生没醒？」白岩看起来毫不在意出来开门的是鹤房。鹤房一心想着找借口，被他这么一说，忽然不知道要怎么回话了。

「……对，没醒。」他最后干巴巴地说，又忽然意识到现在这个场景有些奇怪。「你，你没睡吗？怎么半夜来找祥生？」

他问。白岩摇了摇头，把手里拿着的东西递给他，鹤房接过来，发现是一包抑制贴。

「我是来找你的。」白岩困倦地打了个哈欠。「贴上，开窗通个风，拜托了。祥生原本就是这几天，我是买给他的，不过昨天回来时候我就知道他大概不需要了……所以只剩下你了。」

白岩扎成揪揪的刘海一晃一晃的。

「虽然我不会被影响，但总归是闻得到的……你味道太冲了，简直像摔碎一屋子酒一样，就这么熏着人一晚上，我根本睡不着。」他挥了挥手，没精打采地向隔壁房间晃过去。「贴完了就继续抱着祥生睡觉去吧，晚安……或者说早安？」

他把门关上了，留下一个在原地惊呆了的鹤房。

他知道了？——他知道了怎么还这么冷静？现在的人都是这么处变不惊的吗？还让他贴完抑制贴回去抱着大平继续睡？

鹤房手足无措地掂着那包抑制贴，想了想，还是从里面拿出一张，胡乱地贴在了后颈上。

房间里已经渐渐亮起来了。鹤房估计了一下时间，在心里对着被他的信息素熏得一晚上没睡的白岩道了个歉。他回头看了看床上鼓起来的那个小包，忽然觉得地上很凉，让他从心里生出了迫切的渴望，想回到那张床上，重新把睡得热乎乎软绵绵的大平抱进怀里。

他也确实这么做了。

大平果然是热乎乎的。鹤房掀开被子钻进去，将他揽到贴紧了自己的地方，大平在睡梦里蹭了蹭，把自己安稳地蜷缩在鹤房的怀中，被鹤房身上的凉气冰得小小一缩。

管他呢。反正这几天也在放假，先睡好再说。

鹤房想着。窗帘的缝隙透出一小撮阳光，刚好照在大平脸上，鹤房抱住他的肩膀，严密地挡住了那抹恼人的光线，把大平安宁的睡颜笼罩在自己手臂的阴影下。

他又渐渐地睡着了。

  


-

  


大平悄悄地睁开了眼睛。

鹤房的心跳沉稳又有力。他把大平抱得紧紧的，两个人的胸腔几乎只隔着一层薄薄的布料，大平能清楚地听到他的心跳声。他微微抬起头来看鹤房睡着了的脸，觉得眼睛有些涩涩的，又不敢抽出手揉一揉。

鹤房有一点长的刘海乱七八糟地搭在他的枕头上。他的头发在没有打理的时候总是有些乱，肆无忌惮地向四面八方支楞着，与此相反的是他的发质其实又软又顺，被汗湿了之后从大平耳边滑过时，总是让大平忍不住打个哆嗦。

空旷的荒野里燃烧起铺天盖地的烈火，肆无忌惮地横冲直撞，然而尝试接近了之后才会发现，那不是火焰，只是流落的太阳。

是对一切都全身心投入的、又炽烈又温柔的太阳。

……但是这位小太阳，一晚上之后胡茬冒出来了。

大平觉得有些好笑，看着鹤房脸上的那点青色，想伸手戳一戳，无奈鹤房抱他抱得实在太紧了。他整个人被鹤房抱得暖乎乎的，烈酒的气味和他融为一体之后也不再呛得人难受，他安心地被包裹在鹤房的气味和温度中，仰起头咬了咬鹤房的下巴。

  


-

  


鹤房并不想回忆起那一天起床的时候有多么混乱。

实际上好像也只是他在混乱而已——无论做了多少心理准备，在大平醒来、用那双本就惹人怜爱的下垂眼看着他，小声说「我起不来」的时候，鹤房还是觉得血液一瞬间冲到头顶。他觉得自己脸肯定是通红的，耳朵烫得他自己心里发慌，他胡乱地把大平连着被子一起整个儿提起来放好，转身的时候瞥见大平带着小小的笑意，不由得更紧张了。

大平看着他，他忙忙地四处找东西递给大平，好像这样就可以避免把通红的耳朵暴露给大平看。他的头发在睡觉的时候压得乱七八糟的，此时头顶上还有一撮支了起来，毫不服输地指向天空。

「汐恩。」大平轻声叫道，嗓音还是有点哑哑的。

鹤房极其滑稽地僵住了。

大平实在忍不住笑了。他用手捂了捂嘴，企图像金城碧海手动重启那样掩去自己的笑意，免得把鹤房刺激得恼羞成怒——然而事实证明人类和AI还是有区别的，他不但没能遮掩掉那点笑意，反而越笑越大，眼睛笑得眯起来，看得鹤房有些晕头转向。

他冲着鹤房招了招手，叫鹤房过来。

没有人能拒绝阳光里包着被子笑眯眯的大平祥生。鹤房闷闷地走过去，瞪着眼睛，看着几乎有点凶恶。大平完全没有被他吓到，拉着他叫他把头低下来，把那撮翘起来的头发按平，接着拍了拍鹤房的头顶。

「好了。」大平说。

这情景是不是有点熟悉？鹤房想，哦，对了，这次他的手一点也不抖。

他又一把攥住了大平准备收回去的手，动作幅度大得吓了大平一跳。

「……我要去洗个澡，汐恩呢？」大平小声问。

他只是想问问鹤房现在要做什么，话说出口倒像是在邀请鹤房和他一起洗澡。大平不自在地低了低头，试图想个什么借口来补救，然而鹤房根本没有多想。鹤房抓着他的手，无意识地揉搓着他的手指关节，皱着眉头想了想，才回答了他。

「我大概……我大概回房间洗个澡，然后去吃饭？本来打算今天去继续练舞的，你呢？」

「我今天原本是要去上声乐课的，现在看起来去不成了……」

「去不成？迟到了吗？」鹤房问，问完才反应过大平现在的嗓子根本就还是哑的，顿时觉得耳朵又更红了一点。他尴尬地咳了咳，心里也不知道是羞涩还是莫名的得意，视线左右乱晃的时候，一眼就瞥见大平浅色头发下的耳朵尖也是通红的。

他一下没忍住，拖着大平的手把大平扯到怀里，狠狠地揉了揉大平柔软又蓬松的头发。大平在他的蹂躏下边挣扎边上气不接下气地笑着，额头在他的肚子上不停地磨蹭，最后放弃了抵抗，把胳膊圈在了鹤房腰上，胜利者鹤房汐恩为所欲为地伸出魔爪，把大平的头发揉搓了个乱七八糟。

  


-

  


「他已经是第三次偷偷跑过来看你了。」

白岩小声说，假装自己并没有看到贴在练习室门玻璃上悄悄向里面看的鹤房汐恩。

事实上对方做得确实很隐蔽，连门都没有碰响一下——但是练习室是有镜子的。一个人影鬼鬼祟祟地从走廊里摸过来贴在门上，真是想不注意到都难。

「不去和他聊聊？」白岩问道。

「先暂时不吧。」大平回答。他靠在墙边上，找了个刚好能从门口看到的位置，缩在宽大的卫衣里，托着脸看镜子里的鹤房。白岩停止了练习，也不管还继续放着的音乐，走到他身边，贴着他坐下了。

「我其实也没想好现在要怎么样。」大平坦诚地说。「一下子变成了现在这样，但是又没有做出过什么保证……我和他之间的联系就只有一次临时标记而已，不是吗？」

门外的人影又鬼鬼祟祟地离开了。

「可能大家都会说Alpha和Omega在一起是天经地义吧，可是我不想……不想只是因为Omega的身份和责任而让他跟我绑在一起。」大平低下头笑了笑。「我偶尔想，如果他一直都没有发现我是Omega，就好了。」

他是喜欢鹤房的。

不是Omega对Alpha的渴求和倾慕，不是想寻求一个强大的庇护者，将自己从此保护在羽翼下，他就只是喜欢鹤房而已，没有参杂过一丁点杂质。

所以事情发展到现在这一步，他内心里又甜蜜又酸楚，一边觉得因为Omega的身份而得到来自鹤房的小心翼翼的对待而难过，一边又因为想都不敢想的亲密而产生了卑劣的满足。

「被永久标记的感觉是什么样的？」他问。

白岩偏过头看了看他，大平的目光纯洁又清澈，一副单纯只是想知道的样子。

「你是在跟我开黄腔吗？」

白岩反问过去，果不其然得到了一只捂着通红的脸手忙脚乱地解释的布丁狗狗。笑够了之后白岩拍了拍蜷缩成一团的小动物的后背，仔细斟酌着开口为他解答。

「是被束缚了吧？但是也从此就自由了。」他说。「再也不会有那种漂浮着抓不到什么东西的感觉了，从被永久标记的一刻开始，你就永远有归处了。」

白岩摸了摸他的头，看了看他后颈上好好贴着的抑制贴。「我先回去了，你仔细考虑考虑？我觉得鹤房并不是单纯出于对自己标记了的Omega的责任感而在意祥生你的，说到底感情都是需要培养的。」

「考虑完就回房间吧。」他站起身说道。

大平乖巧地挥了挥手，目送着白岩出了练习室的门。

他心里开始一点一点升起不安和烦躁来，想着白岩的话，又不敢相信鹤房可能是真的有那么一点儿在意他。他时不时地瞥一眼门口，盼望鹤房再来一次，这样他就可以顺理成章地把鹤房拉过来说一说话——但是鹤房没有再来了。

练习室的空调好像失灵了。大平觉得越来越热，他觉得自己的衣服可能又要被汗水浸湿了。那片蠢蠢欲动的黑暗又来了，大平迟疑着抬起手，轻轻地揭下了平整的抑制贴，手指慢慢地落在了后颈新鲜的咬痕上。

  


-

  


鹤房回来的时候，黑着脸的白岩扯着他，将他拉到了大平的房间里。

「你去哪儿了？」白岩问他。

鹤房鲜少见到白岩发火，开口之前就先怂了一半。他拎高了手里的包，结结巴巴地说：「我去……我去买药了，我看他总是摸脖子，觉得是不是我把他咬疼了……」

昏暗的房间角落里传出了小小的笑声。鹤房转过头，床上依旧是小小一个被子包，大平眼睛亮亮的，从被子里对他伸出一只手。

他从包里掏出买的药递过去。

「不要这个。」大平说，鹤房发现他的声音又开始带上点鼻音了，低低软软的，像是在撒娇。

他的心脏都好像被这句话激得抖了抖。等到他明白了大平的意思是要自己过去的时候，他已经根本控制不住胸腔里突然加速的心跳，感觉血液鼓动着在血管里跳动，满身满心都是突如其来的快乐。

大平的手还举着，在半空中微微发着抖。鹤房握住那只手，一摸之下觉得不对，白岩刚好在这时打开了夜灯，鹤房低头一看，发现大平的指尖上沾了些干涸的血迹。

大平热极了，眼睛水润润的，呼出的气息都仿佛带着些甜蜜和痛苦。一回生二回熟，鹤房这次立即知道是他的情热又到了。

「我该怎么说你们两个………不打抑制剂的话，发热期有三天，你们不知道吗？」白岩无奈地问。

大平·有生之年一直在按时打抑制剂·祥生：无辜.jpg

鹤房·有生之年没接触过什么Omega·汐恩：震惊.jpg

「三天？！」鹤房重复，看上去在努力消化新知识。「那岂不是很辛苦？」

白岩简直要被这两个人打败了。他戴上口罩，试图隔绝掉渐渐浓起来的酒味，免得再次被熏得晕乎乎。

「这真的只是常识而已……」他挠了挠头。「还有，你们是真的就只做了一次是吗？之后没有再进行任何安抚，没有接吻也没有再做一次？」

床上的两个人一起摇了摇头。

「所以祥生才会焦躁到把标记的咬痕又蹭破了，就为了血液里你那点信息素……」白岩彻底不知道该说什么了。「你们上学的时候都在干什么？」

早就被学习放弃了。

两个人同时在心里默默说。白岩也并没想得到什么回答，他挥了挥手，想把浓烈的酒味扇得稍微淡一些，确定了事情交代完之后立刻往门口走去。

「我看我还是出去住一晚算了。我走了，你们随意，要标记的话记得吃药。」

他飞快地跑走了。

房间里因为他的最后一句话而陷入了短暂的沉默。鹤房一根一根地摩挲着大平的手指，想去找点东西帮他把血迹擦干净，刚刚要起身，大平就小炮弹一样弹起来撞在他的背上抱住了他。

「别走……」

大平声音小小的，带着微弱的颤抖，和平时低沉的声线不同，听得人心里发痒，鹤房拍了拍他的手，回过身去抱着他，他把额头贴在鹤房的肩膀上，抓着鹤房的衣服，滚烫的呼吸一下一下地吹在鹤房脖颈间。

「……要试一试吗？」

闷闷的声音从鹤房的肩膀上传来。

「试什么？」鹤房问。他的手掀起了大平的衣服，一节一节地抚摸着大平的脊椎，大平的身体令人怜惜地在他手下发着抖。

大平艰难地把身子撑起来。

鹤房的眼睛亮极了，他一直都很喜欢鹤房这双像时刻燃烧着火苗的眼睛。他伸出手，手指一点点地从鹤房的脸上滑过，最后落在鹤房颈后，抱着鹤房的脖子，把自己缓慢地凑了上去。

鹤房抚摸着他背脊的手停了一停。烈酒的味道一瞬间疯涨起来，他揽着大平的腰，用另一只手护着大平的后脑勺，咬着大平柔软又温热的嘴唇，恶狠狠地把大平压在了墙上。

  


-tbc-


	3. -03-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阳光里大平颈后泄露出的雪松味温柔地包裹着鹤房，鹤房抱着他，心里一片安宁，耍赖一样咬住了他小心翼翼地探出来的舌尖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁能想到我又搞了一章出来呢。  
> 工作压力使人开车。

-

墙面坚硬而冰凉。

鹤房的手护着大平的脑袋，手背贴着墙，手心里是大平毛茸茸的后脑勺。他无师自通地舔过大平灼热的嘴唇，勾了勾大平怯怯地探出来的舌尖，觉得大平尝起来也像熟透的果子，内里湿软甜蜜，像是要被他轻易地咬破外皮，流出汁液来。

他把大平按在墙上，不肯让大平动弹，另一只手在大平衣服里揉捏着大平的腰，捏得大平一颤一颤的，从喉咙里发出小小的呜呜声。那颗浅色的脑袋发着高热，随着他漫长的吻而开始有了小小的逃避，原本环在他脖子上的手虚软地推了推他的肩膀，一副不能承受的模样。

「是你先开始的。」终于放过大平时他任性地说。大平又没法保持住那个端正的样子了，他喘着气，整个人几乎要滑下去，又被鹤房按住了动弹不得。鹤房的呼吸热热地喷到他的脖子上，湿润的舌面磨蹭过他滚烫的侧颈，他呜咽一声，向着反方向偏了偏头，顺从地把整个脖颈袒露给鹤房，把脸颊贴进了鹤房的手中。

鹤房轻轻地咬他。

年幼的时候，他曾经看到过捕食的野猫，又大又蓬松的一只，悠闲地趴在地面上。那只猫爪子底下按了只瑟瑟发抖的鸟，也并不急着捕杀，反而时不时地松开一点控制，等到鸟儿跌撞地走出了几步，就再次跟上去，重新又把那只鸟按在爪下。

那时候他只觉得无法理解，现在再想起来，好像反而有一点懂了。

大平的脖子在他的触碰下抖得厉害。每当他凑上去，吻着他光洁的侧颈，留下微微泛红的痕迹时，大平就仿佛屏住了呼吸，咬着嘴唇将自己展开给鹤房。等到鹤房从他身上微微离开，他又像是猛然重获了呼吸，大口大口地喘个不停，心脏咚咚直跳，声音大得好像马上就要跳出来了一样。

这种能够掌控一个人所有细微反应的感觉，真是让人欲罢不能——特别是在被掌控的人是大平的情况下。

「原来不知道接吻这么舒服，总觉得像是亏了……也太糟糕了一点。」鹤房说，边说话边不停地磨蹭着大平的嘴唇，亲吻着大平的嘴角。他硬得简直要发疼了，把大平按在墙上磨蹭，蹭得大平衣服乱七八糟，领口扯得露出大半个肩膀，被他一路高涨的信息素泡得软了半截。

「……就算之前你知道了……你打算跟谁去试啊。」大平在他的亲吻间小声抱怨着，摸索着把手伸下去，抽开了鹤房运动裤的系带。鹤房顿了顿，眼神又凶狠了起来，他三两下蹬掉了松开的裤子，一把掀起了大平歪斜地挂在身上的卫衣，在大平隐隐约约的笑意里拍了拍大平的屁股。

「你管我。」他恶声恶气地说，耳朵却烧得通红。

跟谁去试？他其实很早就已经知道了。

并不是很遥远的那一天，二十个人坐在一起看着自己甄选时的影像，笑声几乎掀了房子。大平看每一个人都看得很认真，侧过来小声打趣他时的眼睛快乐地闪着光，鹤房在他笑得东倒西歪的时候扶住他，借着倒在一起的遮掩，悄悄地亲吻了他奶茶金色的头顶。

……不过他不会告诉这个人的，否则怕不是要被笑话一辈子。

「……背后好凉……」大平哼唧着，往前挣了挣，把没什么力气了的身体整个挂在了鹤房身上，抬起头伸出舌尖，舔了舔鹤房的下巴。鹤房哼了一声，微妙地被他小狗一样的动作取悦到了，揉了揉他渐渐汗湿了的脑袋，抱着他将他放在了床上。

「你在揉狗吗！……」大平抗议着，作势要咬鹤房。鹤房心里想着我可能真的就是吧，相当大方地把胳膊伸过去，大平抓住那条胳膊，在上面小小咬了一口，还生怕把他咬疼，咬完之后又安慰地用脸颊蹭了蹭。

鹤房没忍住，偏过头噗地一下笑了起来。

大平：你不要以为我不会打你哦。

他立刻明白了鹤房是在笑他真的像小狗——下意识地做完一串动作之后，他自己也觉得哪里不对。然而想是一回事，承认又是一回事，大平皱了皱鼻子，把原本抱在鹤房肩膀上的胳膊向下伸过去，用剩余的力气，狠狠地捅了捅鹤房的腰。鹤房被戳得一痒，整个人嗖地往上一蹿，原本支撑在床上的胳膊敏捷地抓住了大平的手，压下来的重量压得大平一声哀叫。

「你重死了！」他喘不上气地抱怨着，鹤房的脑袋搁在他的胸口，头发丝蹭得他有点痒。

紧随而来的是鹤房的反击——他把大平的两只手腕拎到一起死死攥住，另一只手按住了大平覆盖着薄薄肌肉的肚子。湿润的舌尖落在腹部的时候大平猛地打了个颤，原本的笑声像被突然掐断了一样，尾音转成了短促的一声呜咽。

鹤房故意并不是很温柔地咬他的侧腰。那里的肌肉紧实而柔韧，在他的碰触抖得厉害，他听见大平压在喉咙里的、混杂着笑声的细细的呻吟声，手底下大平的脉搏急促地跳动着。

大平被他咬得又痒又麻，零碎的快感里他在鹤房身下扭动着躲避，两个人像是幼稚的小学生一样在床上打着滚，最后以「哗啦」一声巨响告终。

鹤房的背包在他们俩互相较劲的时候被踢下了床。

——不过谁也没有去管它。鹤房松开了大平的手腕，重新把自己笼罩回大平上方，大平伸出手抱在他的脖子上，两个人都气喘吁吁的，隔着凌乱的刘海注视着对方。

鹤房的脸因为刚才的闹腾而泛着红。他略微咬着嘴唇，唇角向上翘着，眼睛微微眯起来，里面明明白白地闪着毫不掩饰的快乐。

大平曾经很多次注视过这双眼睛。

练习时滴进汗水而闭紧的时候，送别好友时哭得通红的时候，笑得完全眯起来、几乎笑出了笑纹的时候，带着天不怕地不怕的气势，拥抱着他的时候——

每一次他都记得。每一个画面都曾在他的梦里出现过。

鹤房的眼睛大而干净，又黑又亮，眼角微微上翘，是大平喜欢的样子。他晃了晃脑袋，低下头蹭了蹭大平的鼻尖，大平在他的笑眼里看到了同样笑着的自己，感觉到了前所未有的心安。

「什么呀。」他小声说，拉着鹤房的脖子让鹤房再凑近一点，去亲吻鹤房带着笑意的嘴角。

这一次的亲吻不再像之前的那些那样激烈了。大平像是被泡在温水里轻轻摇晃，由内而外都被浸得湿润而温热。分开的时候他小口小口喘着气，眼睛里晃着薄薄的泪水，微微笑着看着鹤房。床头灯是暖黄色的，浅浅淡淡的光线映在他湿漉漉的眼睛里，把他目光中的爱意和期待都映照得更加柔和。

鹤房猛地直起身子。他捏了捏大平方才还蹭着他的腰的大腿，舌尖好像还留存着来自大平的甜味儿。雪松的气息把这间小小的卧室填充得满满的，鹤房不用仔细分辨也能闻到那股逐渐浓起来的甜香，耳朵又开始红起来了。

「你明天也别想去上声乐课了。」

鹤房宣布道。

-

「我猜你们昨晚做了很多次，对吧。」

大平呛住了，慌乱之间还把水撒了一身。他捂着嘴咳了个天昏地暗，好半天才勉强缓过来，白岩仿佛什么也没说过一样平静地拍着他的背，丝毫没管他的表情已经变成了一个生动的惊恐.jpg。

「难道不是？」被他直勾勾的目光盯了一会之后白岩无辜地问。「你身上的酒味比昨天浓了五倍。」

是。当然是了。

大平整张脸通红通红的，只想把自己埋进面前的餐盘淹死算了。

食髓知味的Alpha哪里有那么好打发——更别提大平自己也乐在其中。鹤房非常认真地在实现他自己说过的话，大平果然又没能去上声乐课，他的嗓子甚至更哑了，说话的时候连鼻音都还没有完全消掉。

鹤房——鹤房甚至在浴室里都——

大平把脸整个捂住，拒绝回想起满脑子的混乱画面。

Omega的身体构造果然奇特，或者说他只是经过了第一夜之后习惯了？即使前一晚他根本没有睡多长时间，还被鹤房折腾成那个样子——不要再继续想了，他对自己说——今天早晨，他在鹤房热乎乎的怀抱里醒来的时候，不但没有觉得疲惫，反而意外地神清气爽。

鹤房那时候还在睡。大平小心地撑起身子，拄着头看鹤房的睡颜。

鹤房的刘海都睡得飞了起来，露出整个光洁的额头，他一直觉得鹤房露着额头的样子很好看，即使是胡乱把前发撸得乱七八糟的时候也不例外。长而翘的睫毛乖巧地垂着，随着鹤房呼吸的节奏而轻轻的颤抖，清晨的光线照在他的眉角上，把那一小块皮肤照得发亮。

哎，不愧是当时大家选出来的颜值第二名，不愧是自己心里的颜值center。大平边想边伸手戳他脸上的痣，手指刚刚触摸到皮肤，鹤房就睁开了眼睛。

他看起来完全没有睡醒，小声说了句早上好，声音软乎乎的全是睡意。短暂的晃神之后他意识到了面前的人是大平祥生，原本就搭在对方腰上的胳膊一个用劲，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋就埋到了大平的颈窝里，迷迷糊糊地蹭个不停。

大平被他蹭得笑了起来。他回抱住鹤房，像安慰小孩子那样上下摸着鹤房的背，等到他开始一下下哄睡一样地轻拍鹤房的时候， 鹤房终于闷闷地开口说话了。

「你在哄儿子吗。」他低声咕哝，说完之后自己也笑了。

他在大平边笑边说着「我可没那个本事有你这么大个儿子」的声音里最后蹭了蹭大平，直起身，惬意地伸了个懒腰。大平的手臂还抱在他的背上，他甩了甩头，一把托住了大平的后脑勺，在大平露出来的额头上狠狠亲了一口。

……就是力气有点大，把大平的额头撞得发红。

「不是也挺好的吗。」白岩的声音打断了他的回忆。他从手掌心里抬起头，湿漉漉亮晶晶的眼睛让白岩不自觉地跟着他笑了。「我都说过了，鹤房在意你肯定不只是因为那个，他这么关注你，主动跑过来跟你亲近，那时候他可还不知道你是Omega。」

「唔，我现在也觉得可能是这样。」大平回答说，他想着这短短两天里鹤房的行为，想着早晨那个落在他额头上的亲吻，觉得实在没法再用「临时标记之后的责任心」来解释了。「等今天过去之后，我可能会跟他说一说？至少要把心里的想法对他说清楚，也不知道他会是什么样的反应……」

「至少不会是什么坏的反应就是了。」白岩又拍了拍他。「明天大家就要陆续回来了，是直接公开给大家还是做点掩饰，你们自己商量就好了。」

大平点了点头。他拧开瓶子，喝掉了最后一口水，拎起了方才被自己淋湿了的衣服下摆，跟在白岩身后边抖衣服边走向了练习室。

-

跳舞是一件令人心情愉快的事。

即使醒来时神清气爽，连续两天的夜间活动和还没有过去的发热期还是限制了他的状况。大平身体发钝，熟记于心的动作也略微达不到想要的效果，只是他再也闲不住了，到底还是跟着音乐随意跳了一会。舒展开身体的感觉棒极了，大平顶着白岩谴责的目光，嘻嘻地笑着，抹了抹脖子上的汗水，靠着墙边坐下。

鹤房来的时候看到的就是这样的景象。

白岩正情绪高涨地对大平说着什么，镜子里反射的脸上笑容大而耀眼。大平坐在地上，他今天穿着件浅粉色的衣服，抱着膝盖坐在那里时粉粉的一小团，此时他看着白岩，笑得捂着嘴在地上摇来晃去，偶尔还对着白岩鼓一鼓掌，手缩了一半在袖子里，跟着白岩比划的节奏一起一晃一晃的。

傻呵呵的。

鹤房拒绝承认他自己也跟着大平笑起来了。他左右瞅了瞅，把那点笑意强压下去，手插在裤兜里，自觉自己现在的形象无懈可击。练习室里的大平笑得几乎滚倒在地上，鹤房伸出手，敲了敲练习室的门。

门里两个人一起看了过来。

鹤房随意地站在那里，脸上看起来没什么表情，大平却觉得他即使现在还是那副拽得不行的站姿，看起来也很是柔和。

鹤房对他招了招手。

他看着大平对着他露出了一个笑容，从地上一骨碌爬起来。路过白岩的时候白岩好像说了些什么，大平半个人扑在了白岩身上，不轻不重地拍了白岩一巴掌，紧接着一跳一跳地向着鹤房跑了过来，蓬松的头发一颠一颠的，看得鹤房也板不住脸，微微弯起了嘴角。

等到大平真的站在他面前的时候，他又不知道要说什么了——大平的下垂眼带着笑意，亮晶晶快快乐乐地看着他，他偷偷搜索粉丝反馈的时候有看到她们说过什么来着，大平是快乐小狗？无论如何，大平现在看起来确实像是活泼又开心的小狗一样，鹤房毫不怀疑如果他有条尾巴，现在一定是在欢快地左右摇动。

「我上网搜了搜，他们说发热期每隔一段时间都会需要安慰一下。」他僵硬地找着借口，试图努力让自己看着更正经更无所谓一点。

他很想把大平抱过来，揉乱大平的头发，掐一掐大平的脸——他这两天总觉得恨不得把大平揉成一小团，塞在口袋里随身带着，然而光天化日之下这么做未免也太损害形象了，更别提还有一个白岩正隔着门揶揄地看着他们。于是他仍旧一脸深沉地站着没有动，直到大平伸手过来，拎着他的胳膊把他的手从裤兜里拽出来，再握住他的手，转过身向走廊对面走去。

「跟我来。」大平小声说。

鹤房•想做一个酷盖但是翘起来的嘴角怎么也压不下来•汐恩跟着他走向了走廊的尽头。大平的袖子是粉的，过长地盖住了半只手，露出来的指尖握在他的手上，也透着一点粉色。鹤房看着他的手，很轻易地就想起了昨天晚上的样子，他把被喷头淋得湿透了的大平堵在墙角，大平修长又匀称的手也是这么透着粉，握在——

打住，鹤房汐恩，现在还是白天呢。

他捏了捏大平的手。

「这里没有摄像头，我无意中发现的。」大平转过身悄悄地说。「所以呢？」

「所以什么？」

鹤房没反应过来。大平往他身边蹭了蹭，他自然地接住对方，也压低着声音问道。

「发热期每隔一段时间都需要安慰一下。」大平重复着他的话。「所以你不是来安慰我的吗？」

他的声音里满是笑意，带着一点点撒娇一样的鼻音，和着窗外透进来的一点点阳光，把鹤房的心头烫得热乎乎的。鹤房总觉得大平笑得像是看穿了什么一样，整个人又僵硬了几分，手指捏着大平又软又热的掌心，感觉大平轻柔地回握着他。

「对，就只是来安慰你的。」他说，也不知道是要说服大平还是说服自己。

「所以？」

大平凑得很近了。鹤房稍微向前倾了倾，轻而易举地捕获到了他微微带着颤抖的呼吸。阳光里大平颈后泄露出的雪松味温柔地包裹着鹤房，鹤房抱着他，心里一片安宁，耍赖一样咬住了大平小心翼翼地探出来的舌尖。

-tbc-


	4. -04-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹤房的「发现了就直接说清楚，没发现就没发现呗」战术，有效作用时间七分钟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞快乐！

-

「你想怎么办？」鹤房问。

他实在是挑了一个绝佳的时机。

大平刚刚在他的手下释放过一次，整个人晕乎乎的。鹤房干脆把他抱起来，让他趴在自己胸口上，轻轻地拍他的背，帮他从短暂的失神中渐渐恢复过来。

短短三天里鹤房却已经非常熟悉他这副样子了。眼睛是红的，看鹤房的时候隔着一汪泪水，像是喝醉了一样又软又湿润。他整个身体都泛着淡淡一层粉色，没什么力气的手撒娇一样抱着鹤房不肯松开，可怜极了，像被欺负得狠了的小动物。

「……什么？……」大平迟钝地说，努力集中着涣散的精神的样子看起来很是可爱。鹤房把他又向上抱了抱，撩起了他散乱下来的前发，在他的额角上落下一个轻柔的吻，小声地继续问他。

「你想怎么做？临时标记的事，明天大家就都回来了。」鹤房摸着他的头，替他把乱了的头发抚平，那颗金色的脑袋动了动，孩子气地又在鹤房的掌心里把头发蹭得乱糟糟。鹤房觉得好笑，像捏小狗那样捏了捏大平的后颈，大平「唔」了一声，觉得后颈被鹤房的手心烫得热热的。

「是今天。」他瞥了一眼床边摆着的闹钟，懒洋洋地说道。「我怎么样都好……汐恩觉得呢？」

「直接告诉他们不就好了。」鹤房毫不在意地回答。大平闻言噗地笑了出来，他抬起头，用额头顶了顶鹤房的下巴，开口说话的时候声音愉快又柔软。

「那会把他们吓坏的……你想象一下，他们刚休假回来，心情都还没整理好，突然之间你冒出来，对他们说『哦，对了，告诉你们一下，我临时标记了祥生』……」他夸张地模仿着鹤房的样子，越说越忍不住笑起来。「如果是这样的话，我比较希望能拿着手机拍下来，这样过后他们就全部都有把柄在我手上了。」

「表情管理突然失败的把柄。」他补充道。

「那就看实际情况吧，发现了就直接说清楚，没发现就……就没发现呗。」鹤房心不在焉。

话题是他自己提起来的，此刻他却只想快一点将它结束，再把怀里正笑个不停的大平重新压回到身下去。他查阅到的资料里说如果感情发展正常，被标记之后的Omega会十分依赖标记他的Alpha，少部分Omega甚至会对自己Alpha的信息素产生依存症状——但是大平好像一点儿也没有。

睡着的大平在他离开时会皱起眉头蜷缩起来，他能感觉到大平在那一刻的不安和恐慌。然而这究竟是因为信息素还是单纯因为鹤房汐恩这个人，鹤房根本不敢确定——毕竟醒来之后的大平看着几乎无懈可击。只有他们两个时大平总是黏着他，但这可能也说明不了什么，大平是很喜欢身体接触的一个人，原先经常能看见他挂在其他练习生身上——

大平还在因为方才想到的画面而笑成一团，突然感觉到鹤房变得低沉了起来。他茫然地抬起头，鹤房略微皱着眉，一双好看的眼睛紧紧盯着他不放，鹤房的手心仍然热乎乎地放在他的后颈上摩挲着，他因此没有产生一丝一毫的不安。

「怎么了？」他小声问，抱在鹤房腰上的手收得紧了一些，小动物一样地拱了鹤房一下。

鹤房把他抱起来，让他坐在了自己腿上，凶恶地瞪着他——或者说是虚张声势地装作很凶恶。大平一点也不怕他，反而带着笑意凑近了他，把胳膊架在了他的肩膀上，揉了揉鹤房柔顺的头发。

「别那么瞪我。」他贴着鹤房的嘴唇含混地说。「我害怕了怎么办……」

他轻轻咬了咬鹤房的下唇。

鹤房脸红了。

大平在安慰他。即使他刚刚任性地瞪了大平，大平还是吻了过来，动作轻柔又小心，好像确信他无论如何都不会伤害自己一样。

他想起之前的很多事情。他因为好友淘汰而难过的时候大平在他背上的安抚，他在舞台上情绪上涌时大平令人安心的询问和微笑，以及几个小时之前，他找了一个烂得要命的借口，把责任甩给大平，假装他毛毛躁躁地跑过来是因为大平需要自己，而大平笑着接受了他的亲吻。

资料上确实没有写错吗？确实是Omega会对标记自己的Alpha产生依赖，而不是反过来的情况吗？

他像是反而对大平产生了依存症状一样，一小会看不见大平就觉得心里空空的，等到大平真的就待在他旁边了，他也不觉得满足，只想把握着大平的手，抱着他，再轻轻咬他几口，让大平也一直看着他、想着他，因为他而开心，因为他而露出别人从没见过的表情。

鹤房哼了一声，伸手提前按住了大平的后脑勺，免得对方在承受不住的时候想要逃跑。他反客为主地用力回吻过去，原本安静而温和的吻立刻变了味道。大平小小地呜咽一声，之前安抚地蹭着鹤房发尾的手指滑下来抓住了鹤房的肩膀，指尖用着力，也不知道是想把鹤房推开还是拉得更近一些。

他的发热期几乎已经过去了，只留下一点点余韵，就像是小小的一个感冒，只隐约地有那么一丁点儿让他发烫。和前两天不同，他这一晚上一直是清醒的，没有被发热期所带来的过量情欲烧晕头脑，所以他被鹤房压在身下，面对着这晚格外凶狠的鹤房，被迫着清醒地体验了一次生殖腔被逐渐打开侵入的过程。

鹤房其实根本没多想什么。本能在他沸腾的血液里鼓噪，让他寻找到了大平身体深处那个可怜兮兮颤动着的入口，催促他将那个入口拓开，彻底地把面前这个人据为己有。他磨蹭着那里的时候大平整个人绷得紧紧的，随着他每一次摩擦过去而发出含混破碎的求饶声，他狠着心没有理会那些恳求，硬生生地撞开了那个缝隙，于是大平那一点零散的声音也完全被掐断了，只剩下偶尔从喉咙里泄露出来的、抖得厉害的哭腔。

大平整个人湿得像刚从浴缸里捞出来一样。他想抬起头看着鹤房，脖子却只是微弱地动了动，根本使不上力气，只能软绵绵地瘫在床上。鹤房理解了他的意思，托着他的后脑把他半抱起来，一只手安慰地抚摸着他全是汗水的背，下身却毫不留情地继续在他身体里肆虐着。

泪水从大平湿漉漉的脸上流下来。鹤房看着他这副可怜的模样，真想就干脆永久标记他算了——鹤房的Alpha本能一直嚣叫着要他这么做。

但是他没有。不，不行。他对自己说。

他还没搞懂到底是怎么一回事呢。方才他去顶开大平生殖腔入口的时候，大平因为他毫无预兆的动作而惊得几乎整个人绷得反弓起来，却在意识到了他的意图之后，即使被过量的快感和疼痛刺激得浑身发抖，也还是柔顺地配合他打开了自己，放任了他的侵入。大平这么毫无保留地信任他，他又怎么能辜负了对方的信任，在没有得到允许的情况下标记大平呢。

他忍得青筋都从额头上凸了出来。生殖腔热而柔软，被他开凿成了适合他的形状，在他退出去的时候不舍地挽留着，几乎就要让他前功尽弃了。

大平脱力地躺在他的掌心里，随着他的退去而发出一声小小的抽泣。

就是他了。大平混沌地想。不管怎样都就是他了。

他颤抖着艰难地伸了伸手，指尖软弱地搭在了鹤房的胳膊上。鹤房收回一只手握住了他，在他的指尖上落下了一个吻。

-

「不行了——真的不行，汐恩。」大平坚决地拒绝道。

被拒绝了又一次求欢的鹤房脸有点烫，把自己埋在大平的脖颈间蹭个不停。大平闻起来已经不再像刚才那样甜得发腻了，最后一点甜味渐渐消退下去，又满是雪松清冽而宁静的气息。

「你现在又活过来了，活过来就拒绝我。」鹤房不太开心地说。大平有点羞，耳朵上的红色还没退下去就又被这句话烧得红了起来。他把鹤房毛茸茸的脑袋从自己肩膀上捧了起来，看着鹤房小孩子一样不高兴的神情，微微笑眯着眼睛小声对鹤房解释。

「明天大家就回来了，要开始练习了……你总不能让我四天都不去上课吧？那也太过分了。」

他话是这么说着，看着鹤房眼睛说话的时候还是没忍住，凑过去啄吻了鹤房一下。鹤房立刻追着他吻回去，略微用力地咬他的嘴唇，感觉大平的嘴角随着他的亲吻，渐渐上扬了起来。

「我还可以让你一直都不去上课。」

鹤房赌气地回答。大平看着他这个别扭的样子，笑得眼睛亮晶晶的，手伸到鹤房脑后去，摸小动物一样顺着他的头发。

「不过三天过去了，明天起你就不能睡我这里了啊……」大平状似苦恼地说。他演得太假了，鹤房像是被踩了尾巴一样窜了起来。

「干什么，你日子过了就这么想赶我走吗！」

大平噗地笑了，把鹤房拉下来安慰地揉了揉。「当然不是，但是明天sky也是要回来的啊，你又不是没有室友的。」

他视线忽然心虚地左右游移了一下。

「我倒是想让你一直待在我这呢……」

他的声音小小的，方才被鹤房折腾得哭得厉害，此刻鼻音还很重。这句话软绵绵黏糊糊的，带着期待又带着眷恋，传进鹤房的耳朵里，把鹤房的烈酒味都揉搓得柔软了几分。

鹤房想笑，又想忍住，免得面前这个人再翘着尾巴逗他些什么。他左右胡乱看了看，伸出手揉了揉鼻子，试图借着偏头的机会把越来越大的笑意揉下去。他最终还是失败了，笑得眼角都微微眯起来，把大平用被子裹成一小团抱住，粗声粗气地说：「睡觉！」

-

「Alpha会对自己标记了的Omega有依赖着离不开的感觉吗？……」

在睡眠边缘徘徊的鹤房突然问。

他不知道自己究竟有没有睡着，也不知道自己到底有没有问出口。这短短三天里徘徊在他心头的最大的问题，直到睡梦里也纠缠着他不放吗？

他迷糊着想。

房间里一片安静。雪松的味道此时温柔而清爽，鹤房被温和地包裹着，心里想着大平大概是睡着了。

「……不会。」被子包里传出了小而低哑的声音。

「但是恋人之间会……」

你说什么？

鹤房只听到了个大概。他想把怀里的被子掀开，问一问大平到底在说什么，他隐约觉得这应该是还挺重要的一句话。然而干燥而温暖的雪松气息把他的神经烘烤得昏昏欲睡，他在坠落进无梦的睡眠之前，只来得及把搭在大平身上的胳膊稍微紧了一紧。

-

鹤房觉得怀里的人在动。

他半梦半醒，感觉大平轻轻地将他的胳膊从自己身上抬了起来。

你要走吗？他想问。

然而那股雪松气息一直都没有抽离。他在黑暗里微微睁开眼睛，看着大平小心翼翼地把自己身上的被子掀开，尽可能小幅度地将被子盖在两个人身上，在他的怀里蜷缩成一个舒服的姿势，又去轻轻地拉他的手臂，把他摆成了抱着自己的姿势。

大平没有发现鹤房醒了。他在鹤房怀里安稳地躺好，凑过去轻轻吻了吻鹤房脖子和锁骨连接处的那颗痣，把胳膊环在了鹤房腰上，不动了。

他的呼吸渐渐平稳起来。鹤房抱着他的肩膀，感觉着他的心跳，随着他一点一点又重新沉入梦乡。

-

一觉醒来之后，鹤房感觉自己仿佛忘掉了什么东西。

起床之后他跟在大平身后，像个背后灵一样不停地问大平他究竟忘记了什么。大平不肯告诉他，然而他审视地看了看大平，只看了一眼，就断定大平肯定是知道的。

就是不肯告诉他。

他憋着一股劲，一直动手动脚地给大平捣乱。大平换衣服时他扯着衣服的一角，不让大平顺利地把衣服套上身，大平光裸着上半身，从镜子里看到自己腰上泛着红的掐痕，又羞又恼地一把将衣服拽了回来飞快地穿上，鹤房坐在一边，表情怎么看怎么像是有点得意，看得大平有些牙痒痒。

「我会打你的哦。真的会。」大平说。

鹤房全没当回事，眼看着大平拿出常戴的月亮耳环，挂在了耳朵上。耳坠在他的耳边一晃一晃的，显得那只耳朵又白又可爱，鹤房伸出手去捏他的耳朵尖，被大平一把抓住了手。

「你还不快点回去？」他问。「一会儿就有人回来了。」

他本来就有点闹小脾气——鹤房昨天晚上放肆得很，在他的喉咙正面咬出了一个现在还泛着红肿的牙印，害得他只能找了件高领上衣穿，把整个脖子捂得严严实实。

跳舞很不舒服的啊！

大平腹诽，视线瞟到一边盯着他耳朵不放的鹤房，又完全没法生起气来。

基本上他只是在气自己。怎么就这么纵容这个人呢？他搞不清楚，也不是很想搞清楚。

「喜欢这个？」他问，用手指拨了拨耳朵上的吊坠。

鹤房相当诚实地点了点头。

「那你自己也去打个耳洞算了，就在……」大平朝他靠近过去。「这里好不好？」

他的舌尖轻轻点了点鹤房的耳垂。

高领的衣服把他的整个脖子都严密地遮住了。鹤房伸手过去，只摸到了光滑的布料和布料下方正的抑制贴，不由得把他抓住，胡乱地揉搓了一顿。大平边笑边在他怀里扭来扭去地躲避着，他一边「你这家伙」这样凶恶地叫着大平，一边把大平扳过来，狠狠地捏住了他笑得发皱的脸。

-

鹤房最终还是被大平赶回了自己的宿舍。

他在大平最后关上门之前凑过去轻轻地亲吻了大平，得到了一个明亮的笑容作为回应，因此即使被赶了出来也十分开心。他用最快的速度把自己收拾好，出门时候向着侧面稍微拐了个弯，大平套着件粉色的外套，果然站在角落里还没有走。

大平朝他伸出手，依旧是只有一点指尖从袖口露出来。他握着大平的手把大平拉过来，用鼻尖蹭了蹭大平的额头。大平刘海都被他蹭出了一个缺口，小声地笑了。

「再这样就要迟到了。」大平悄声说，手却反过来拉着鹤房不肯放。鹤房怎么看怎么觉得他可爱，又伸头过去想要吻他，大平顺从地待在原地不动，被他亲吻得眼角微微泛起了红。

餐厅里热热闹闹的。

鹤房一马当先，朝着坐了不少人的那一桌冲过去。他向后伸了伸手，想拉着大平一起，一捞之下却捞了个空。正纳闷地想回头的时候他感觉到袖子被扯住了，力道轻轻的，像不舍得和他分开，又矜持地控制在了最合适的分寸上。

鹤房在向他们两个打招呼的声音里笑了起来。他拖着一个挂在他袖子上的大平，拿好了餐盘，相当毛躁地直接挤上来坐好，挤得原本坐得好好的木全发出了奇怪的被压扁的声音。

「你这个家伙，你该减肥了！」木全喘不上气地说。他打量了一下鹤房面前的盘子，相当不赞同地批评他。「你还吃那么多，是想长胖多少啊。」

「我是在长高，又有什么关系？」鹤房不在意地说。「我又不是你，吃东西只会长胖。」

木全在大家的哄笑声中威胁地作出要掐他的样子。鹤房笑嘻嘻地端起勺子，以一种「我好害怕」的模样往大平那一侧缩了缩，木全敏锐地捕捉到了大平要开口的意图，抢先一步说起了话。

「你们不要再给我来跑掉粉丝那一套。」他警告道。

「也是，反正也没有什么粉丝可以跑掉了吧……」

大平作出一副深思的样子，眼睛笑弯起来，灵活又狡黠。

鹤房悄悄地用脚尖戳了戳他。大平快速地瞥了他一眼，表情没什么变化，腿却向着他的方向略微动了一动，两个人的腿安安静静地贴在了一起。

「说起来汐恩，你是不是又没有贴抑制贴就出来了。」与那城摇了摇头问他。「下次不要这样了，一股酒味，你们几个都还是未成年呢……」

「我吗？我明明贴了的。」鹤房纳闷地回答，转身给大家展示后颈上歪斜地贴着的抑制贴。

「淡得很，但是确实是有。」金城隔着木全，向着他的方向闻了闻。「你确定你没有贴歪？真的把腺体盖住了？」

他看起来不是很相信鹤房的保证。

「真的盖住了。」鹤房再一次确认。「你们都说我的信息素冲得很，我什么时候味道淡过？真的不是你们谁喝了酒——」

等等。鹤房突然反应了过来。

他回过身，把正在托着脸看着他们傻笑的大平扒过来，随手揉了一把大平的头发，把大平后颈上的衣领掀了起来。

果然，之前还平整地贴得好好的抑制贴，大概是因为他总是喜欢在接吻时去揉搓大平的后脑和脖子，已经被蹂躏得皱缩起来，聊胜于无地歪在一边。

「看吧，不是我……不对，是我。」鹤房挠了挠头。

他放开大平，后者抖了抖被揉乱的头发，恢复了那个托着脸缩成一小团的姿势，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

「哦，对了，告诉你们一下。」鹤房摸了摸鼻子，板起了脸，作出了一副毫不在意的样子。「我临时标记了祥生。」

大平跟着点了点头。

他从后面看得清清楚楚，鹤房耳后一点点红了起来。这么一想，他之前学鹤房的时候简直是惟妙惟肖，连话都说得和此刻的鹤房一模一样。

他带上了一点小小的笑意。

餐桌上的气氛突然凝固了。大家表情各异地僵在原地，只有一个早就知情了的白岩戳着盘子里的食物，大概是在回忆被隔壁房间传来的烈酒味熏得晕头转向的那一个晚上。

鹤房的「发现了就直接说清楚，没发现就没发现呗」战术，有效作用时间七分钟。

大平在桌下悄悄地用手指勾了勾鹤房的手。鹤房被他的小动作取悦了，反手过来握住他，捏了捏他的掌心，脸上那副漠然的帅气表情一下子没保持住，崩成了一个傻乎乎的笑容。

\- tbc -


	5. -05-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹤房：你是想死吗  
> 大平：:P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我什么时候才能写完……

-

「所以说，祥生是Omega。」

「对，祥生是Omega。」

「然后，你标记了祥生。」

「对，我标记了祥生。」

「临时的。」鹤房补充说。

金城的AI系统显然出现了一定程度上的混乱。他顶着一张面瘫脸，反复地向鹤房确认，像是输入了错误信息，不停跳出无效提示一样。

「很难相信吧，我其实也很难相信。」鹤房点点头，把汗湿了的刘海拨开，拧开水瓶灌了一口。他跳舞跳得衣服都歪斜地挂在身上，胳膊放下去之后几乎露出了一边锁骨，金城看见他衣领边缘上隐约地露出的一块红痕，顿时觉得大脑处理信息的速度又慢了几分。

「你们都还没成年哎……」他声音发虚地说。

鹤房低头瞅了瞅，装作不在意地拉好了衣服，脸上微微有点热，好在是没有怎么明显地红起来。那块红痕是夜里大平咬出来的——他在生殖腔的入口磨蹭，把大平折磨得哀哀地求饶，他无视了那些语无伦次的求饶声，继续狠心地试探着，大平不堪承受，在他最终侵入进去的那一刻呜咽着咬在了他身上。

老实说，不但没有起到任何一点阻止的效果，反而让鹤房更疯了。

「分化都分化完了，还在乎成不成年那些东西……」鹤房小声嘟囔着。他时不时就去瞥一眼门口，虽然明知道大平现在应该是在上声乐课，无论如何都不会从那里路过，他还是管不住自己的眼睛，心里有点蠢蠢欲动的，像是生了棵正簌簌抖着叶片的新芽。

「不知道。但是我总觉得这样好像也没什么错……怎么这么奇怪。」金城看起来有些苦恼。「你到底是怎么突然标记了他的啊，还真是吓到我们了。」

「就是……」鹤房回忆起那一天，觉得那时的自己简直傻得惨不忍睹。「就是我去找他帮个忙，结果他刚好在发热……我本来还想控制一下的，结果他伸手过来碰了碰我，我就……」

「就是了吧，所以大概祥生也觉得没什么错。」金城伸手托了托鼻梁上的眼镜，认真地分析。「如果换成是我闯进去，你都能想到祥生是什么反应。」

「他会把你赶出去。」鹤房不客气地说，即使明白是假设，也还是隐约产生了一种领域被侵犯了的感觉。金城被他直白的回应逗笑了，用胳膊肘杵了他一下，杵得鹤房险些直接摔在一边。

「就不能委婉一点吗，祥生会『请』我出去。所以果然祥生也觉得你是合适的吧。」金城边说话边拍了拍他鹤房。「总之，虽然之前从来没有想象过，但是现在看着你跟祥生待在一起，不知道为什么还挺和谐的。」

他甩了甩头发，边跟着节奏轻声哼着歌边重新投入了练习。鹤房被他的话激起了微妙的满足感，他抛了抛手里的水瓶，将它靠墙放好，翘着嘴角站起了身。

-

练习的时间总是过去得很快。

鹤房抖了抖被汗水浸湿的衣领，跟在唱着歌的河野身后走出去，关上了练习室的门。跳舞跳得大汗淋漓的男孩子们心情还算不错，一路上嘈杂地聊着些乱七八糟的话题，鹤房走在最后，偶尔插上一两句，觉得身心舒畅。

他的袖子被拉住了。

鹤房：？

他转过头，通往卫生间的走廊里伸出来的那只手和手上盖着一半的粉色袖子怎么看怎么熟悉。鹤房原本就不错的心情忽然更好上了一个阶段，他看着墙后面慢慢探出一半的那颗金色脑袋，柔软的刘海下的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是恶作剧得逞了一般透着一点点狡猾。

那只手拉着他的袖子扯了两下。

鹤房左右看了看。他的队友丝毫没有注意到走在最后的鹤房停住了，依旧边聊着天边慢慢走远。于是他迅速地转过身，把还没反应过来的大平向后一推，将他推进卫生间里，快速地将门又关上了。

「你来这边干什么？」鹤房问。

一整个练习过程里，他即使全神贯注地跳着舞，也一直觉得不满足。硬要说的话，就像是心里缺失了一小块又马上就要长好，痒痒的，让他忍不住总是想快一点结束练习，跑出去找到大平，把大平攥在手里，好像这样就能让他的情绪恢复如初。

果然那些什么资料都是假的吧，说Alpha不会对自己标记了的Omega产生依赖。鹤房腹诽。明明现在变得这么奇怪的，是他而不是大平。

「来找你呀。」大平直接地说，边说话边把自己整个塞到了鹤房怀里去。「我可是悄悄在这里等你们好半天了，从『Young is bumpy』那个时候起就在了。」

他悄悄地瞟着鹤房的表情。

鹤房练习得脸上泛着红，情绪看起来也很不错，是每次跳完舞都精神抖擞、看起来可以直接去打一架的那个样子。他的衣服有点潮乎乎的，想也知道是跳舞跳得出了一身汗，不过大平并不是很在意——大平只是直接凑了上去，牢牢地抱住了鹤房的腰，并且确信在他抱上去的瞬间，鹤房整个人都一下子变得柔软了起来。

鹤房的刘海有点太长了，他想。那双眼睛那么好看，睫毛又密又长，眼尾微微上挑，瞳孔深邃明亮，像是能把里面盛满的所有情绪都浸得湿润透亮，让人看一眼就无法割舍。这样好看的一双眼睛怎么能被刘海遮住呢，简直是太浪费了。

大平伏在鹤房肩膀上想着，忽然又想起了之前的夜里，鹤房把汗湿了的头发随手向后撸了过去，素颜的眉毛英挺锋利，看着他的目光像是在燃烧。

他窒了一下，把自己埋得更深了。

鹤房此刻相当快乐。他把大平紧紧地抱住，感觉心里缺失的那一个小角落被填满了。过量的安宁和愉悦甚至溢了出来，将他的心脏包裹得一片滚烫。

「我要是没走在最后一个，你要怎么偷偷把我抓走啊，傻子。」鹤房拍了拍他的屁股。大平被拍了这一下，很是矫情地抱着他晃了晃，晃得他忍不住把大平托起来掂了一掂，傻呵呵地笑了。

「对哦。」大平说，柔顺头发被鹤房掂得一晃一晃的，也跟着傻笑起来。「不管那么多啦，反正现在抓到了。」

他小声地哼唧了一下，眉眼耷拉下去，一副受了委屈的可怜样子，连头发好像都跟着一起趴了几分。鹤房毫不怀疑如果他有耳朵和尾巴，此刻也都会跟着一起耷下去——他在想什么鬼东西。

「我唱不好高——音——」大平拖长了声音说道，又把头埋回到鹤房颈窝里去。「我在那边自主练习，唱着唱着瑠姫和翔也就全看着我笑，也不知道为什么……」

鹤房想起他练习唱歌时候的样子。

那时候大平还远远没有现在唱得好听呢。男泽坐在他旁边教导他如何发声，他捧着脸跟着学，唱到高音时整个人用力得几乎挤成一团，唱完之后又不知道为什么害羞了，软乎乎地向一边趴倒下去。

「可能因为……」

因为你可爱吧。鹤房想。

但是他说不出口，耳朵渐渐染上了一层粉色。大平在他脖颈间嘟嘟囔囔地说着些类似于「他们肯定是在笑话我」之类的话，额头寻求安慰一般地在他的颈窝里蹭个不停，呼出的气息热热地打在他的脖子上，于是很快情况又变得不可控了起来。

「不要又咬我……！」被推进隔间之后大平咬着牙小声说，把凑上来掀他衣领的鹤房推了推。「你都不知道今天看到我穿了件高领衣服，瑠姫是个什么表情……！」

「你还不是也咬了我。」鹤房亲了他一口，把领口稍微拉下去一点，给他展示锁骨附近那块红痕，脸上红红的，眼睛亮得让大平没法移开视线。「跳舞的时候还被sky看到了。」

他拉着大平的手去解自己运动裤的系带。大平的手骨节分明，手指纤细修长，白皙的皮肤下隐约能看见淡淡的青色血管，透着一种脆弱而虚幻的情色感，那只手略微颤抖着怯怯地覆上鹤房的性器的时候，画面简直糟糕得让人看不下去。

大平觉得难为情，咬着嘴唇略微侧开了脸，只觉得自己手心里湿漉漉的，被磨蹭得一片滚烫。鹤房看着他这副被欺负了的样子，一边想着明明做过那么多次了还害羞，一边又觉得可爱极了，把他按在隔间的门上吻他。大平不敢发出什么声音来，忍得整个人都轻轻打着颤，到底还是被在三天之内熟知了他的一切的鹤房揉搓得再也忍不住，呼吸也跟着重了起来。

「说好了……说好了哦，不做。」大平用气声说，决定事先打好招呼，免得过后又没忍住纵容了鹤房。鹤房含混地咕哝了一声，湿润的舌尖一下下拨弄着他的耳垂，大平整个人软了一半，多亏鹤房把他牢牢抱着，才没有一不小心滑下去。

「你又拒绝我。」鹤房小声说，故意咬了咬他的耳朵尖。

「……不要咬我！」大平拍他。「下午还有拍摄，只有两个小时了，我们还没吃饭，等你做完就要迟到了……」

他自己的裤子也被鹤房解开了，鹤房把他掌握在手里，用他最难以抗拒的方式抚慰他，指尖稍微用一用力，他就只能猝然咽下了说了一半的话，免得有微弱的呻吟声跟着话音一起溜出来。

到情欲渐渐退去的时候，大平缩在鹤房怀里，举着一只被弄得乱七八糟的手，已经连话都不想说了。

他是真的太纵容这个人了吧？在这种时候，在公共卫生间里——他到底是怎么会就这么顺从了鹤房的啊？

大平把脑袋埋在鹤房肩膀上不说话。鹤房的呼吸依旧没有平稳下来，一声声在他耳边响着，他的耳朵肯定红得厉害，鹤房用鼻尖在他的耳廓上蹭了蹭，轻声笑了出来。

-

拍摄结束之后，时间已经很晚了。

因为练习和拍摄而十分疲惫的成员们已经互相依靠着睡成一团。大平和鹤房挤在角落里，也被这样的气氛感染得昏昏欲睡。

「你要是困了就也睡一会。」 大平小声说。鹤房打了个哈欠，把大平的手捏在手心里，揉着他温热的指节，仍旧十分努力地坚持着不想睡。

中午的时候他们在卫生间做了出格的事，两个人做贼一样出来洗手，做的时候没觉得，之后反而后涌上来了害羞。他们安静地往回走，脸和耳朵都红通通的，手指交握在一起，像是在分享彼此鼓噪的心跳。

走廊还是太短了。大平想。如果再长一点就好了。

鹤房胡乱搪塞过了询问他为什么来晚了的队友们，无视了白岩意味深长的眼神——有了绑定Alpha的人真的很难糊弄——他把大平拉过来在座位上放好，两个人快速地开始解决午餐问题。

日程排得紧，在这之后的鹤房忙着收拾自己，也没什么时间去和大平说话。直到在准备出门的时候，大平轻轻撞了他一下，他听到大平小声说：「都怪你，我手还是麻着的呢。」

因此现在即使困得要命，他也并不是很想睡觉，想着要一整晚都碰不到大平，只希望车开得再慢一点。大平不知道他在想什么，看着自己的手被鹤房翻来覆去地揉捏把玩，注意到鹤房的手指手背还是一如既往的圆鼓鼓，忍不住眯着眼睛小声地笑了起来。

过了分化期的Alpha快速地抽高个子，鹤房甚至现在还在长个不停。和他笔直又瘦长的腿完全成反比的是他的手，皮肤白皙，手心手背都是一层手感绝佳的软肉，透着一股还未长成的少年的奶气，实在是和他本人形成了剧烈的反差。

在看《Domino》的时候，大平一边在心里暗自感叹这人真是帅气，一边被Ending里他露出的两只肉乎乎的手逗笑了。两个人躺在一起说话的时候他也拿这个来笑话过鹤房，说鹤房还没长大呢，要叫他哥哥才对，结局是即使确实是比鹤房要大上半年多的哥哥，却还是被鹤房身体力行地教育了一通。

他反手捏了捏鹤房柔软温热的掌心。鹤房终于还是睡着了，脑袋跟着车危险地晃着，险些撞到了旁边熟睡的川西。大平小心地把他往自己这边挪了挪，坐直了身子让他能靠在自己胳膊上，蹭了蹭他的额头，也跟着闭上了眼睛。

到达的时候鹤房依旧睡着，仿佛周围人吵吵闹闹的离去与他无关。大平轻轻晃了晃他的手，小声地叫他醒过来，一抬头就看到川尻一副被电打了的神情，不习惯里还夹杂着一丝担心，看得他对川尻吐了吐舌头，有点不好意思地错开了视线。

睡得迷迷糊糊的鹤房被大平一路拉回到楼里。到了要分开往不同方向走的时候，鹤房终于清醒过来，他走在金城身后，回过头往相反的方向看去，看到在白岩无语的目光里，大平伸手夸张地对他晃了晃，紧接着咻地一下，钻进了那间他已经十分熟悉了的宿舍中。

傻死了。

鹤房转过头，边走边想。木全从他的身边走过去，看了他一眼，皱着眉头问他：「你怎么笑得这么恶心？」

-

大平坐在床上，用下巴压着掀起了一半的衣服，别别扭扭地回头看着镜子里自己的腰。

他的手机就是在这时候响起来的。

消息的提示音惊得他一回头，压在下巴下的衣服滑落下去，又是前功尽弃。他甩了甩头发，把拿在手里的药膏放在一边，伸手把手机拎了过来，扑倒在柔软的床铺里。

是川尻。

川尻一如既往，对待所有人都毫不吝啬关心。他先是东拉西扯了一点别的事情——大平几乎都要透过对话看到这位兄长脸上的尴尬了。还好川尻应该也是做好了足够的心理准备才来决定和他谈一谈的，在大平在床上打了第六个滚的时候，川尻终于进入了正题。

川尻：所以……你和汐恩，我没有理解错吧。

大平眨了眨眼。

你应该没有理解错。他回答道。

川尻隔了一小会才回了消息。

川尻：我一直都觉得你是一个非常清楚自己目标的人，如果是你自己这么想的话我很放心。

川尻：和汐恩全部说清楚了吗？

还没有，只是我自己想清楚了而已。

不过快了。大平加上了一句。

他其实很想和鹤房坐下来，窝在一起谈一谈，问问他到底是怎么想的，究竟有没有意识到发热期过了之后两个人还这么黏在一起意味着什么。但是今天实在不是合适的时候，两个人全天都分散在不同的地方，唯一一点独处的时间，咳，被他们两个拿来做一些本不该做的事了。大平想着想着有点懊恼，事到临头了又有一点无法言明的退缩，许多事情乱糟糟地堆在心里，大平慢吞吞地又打了一个滚。

他和川尻互道了晚安，把手机扔在了一边。新换的被褥蓬松而绵软，透着一点点柔顺剂的味道，大平却觉得被子里凉凉的让人心慌。几天之前还温馨而让人有安全感的单人宿舍，现在仿佛也不再是他的归宿了，他从被子里露出头来，无声地叹了口气。

被标记的Omega会对标记自身的Alpha产生依存症状。

大平不想输给Omega的本能，也不想被所谓本能干扰他和鹤房之间的关系，因而对于这样的症状，始终全身心地抵抗着，拒绝成为常识意义上的、被标记之后一刻也离不开Alpha的柔弱Omega。但是和鹤房有过这样亲密的接触之后，一切就再也变不回去了，到了现在，他已经分不清是本能让他去向着鹤房靠近，还是他自己原本就渴望着和鹤房紧紧地拥抱在一起。

药膏还摆在床边的柜子上。大平把那管药膏拿在手里翻来覆去地看，想着这还是鹤房去买来的，又生出一点烦躁感。他又把手机拿过来，打开和鹤房的对话页面，想了想又想退出来——正在这时候，鹤房的消息发了过来。

把他吓了一跳，手机掉在了被子堆里。

鹤房睡不着。金城在一边安静地打着游戏，他在自己的床上挪来挪去，觉得怎样都不舒服，到最后恍然大悟，床上只是缺一个温热的、会乖乖被他抱在怀里的大平。

全是这家伙的错。

他一个没忍住，打开手机给大平发了条消息，内容再简单不过了，说是搭讪都要被嫌弃老土。

鹤房：睡了吗  
大平：还没有  
鹤房：你怎么还不睡？？

大平噗地笑了，抱着手机翻滚了半圈，坐起来回他的消息。

大平：你不是也还没睡嘛

鹤房不知道该怎么回他，想叫他早点睡，又不想这么快地结束和他的对话，思来想去，选择了最干巴巴的一句话回过去。

鹤房：在干什么？

大平这次没有飞快地回复了。

鹤房拿着手机，觉得大平可能去睡了，又不想把手机放下。他总觉得大平在没有和他互相说晚安之前是不会睡的——他也不知道自己是从哪里来的自信。

手机终于震动了起来。

鹤房戳开大平的小头像，大平发过来一张图片，他一眼就扫到一片白而瘦的腰，惊得猛地把手机扣在被子上，做贼一样地往金城那边瞟了瞟。金城依旧沉浸在游戏中毫不动摇，鹤房收回了视线，装作若无其事地把手机抬起来，仔细看大平到底给他发了些什么。

是一张镜子里的自拍图。

大平咬着宽松的衣襟，侧身向镜子，照着他自己露出来的一截侧腰。裤子是解开的，松松垮垮地挂在他的胯骨上，连内裤的边缘都被向下拉了一点，露出他腰上的已经褪掉了红色的、泛着青的指痕来。

大平：很难涂到药诶

镜子里大平的表情纯洁极了，鹤房看着看着却涌起许多糟糕的想象。他脸涨得通红，一边在心里骂人一边又把手机倒扣了下去，隔了好半天才又重新把手机拿起来，狠狠地戳着屏幕回复大平。

鹤房：你是想死吗

床上依旧是鼓起了一个被子包。大平缩在里面，整个人都羞得红通通的，做足了心理准备之后才伸出一只手去拿了手机。他埋在被子里做了几个深呼吸，把手机拿到眼前来，在看到鹤房的回复之后，又立刻缩了回去。

大平：:P

鹤房自觉被挑衅了。他猛地从床上蹦起来，又在金城受到了惊吓的茫然目光里边道歉边重新躺了回去。他觉得怎么回复都表达不了自己内心翻滚的情绪，决定先给大平记上一笔账，等到有时间的时候，一定要好好地讨回来。

鹤房：你等着

被子包晃了两下，羞耻至极地倒了下去。大平抱着手机，想了想自己方才做的事，觉得鬼迷心窍也不过如此。他终于再也受不了了，抱着被子从床头翻滚到床尾，把自己严密地埋在最隐蔽的角落里，趴在那里不动了。

\- tbc -


	6. -06-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你委屈什么！」鹤房低声吼着大平。「我表白的机会都被你抢先了，该我委屈才对！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快写完啦！

短短几天过去，所有人都已经迅速习惯了「鹤房汐恩和大平祥生只要同时出现就会不自觉地凑在一起」这件事。

假期结束之后的日子惊人的忙碌，大平的「坐下来聊一聊」计划也一直没来得及实现。大量的训练和严格的饮食控制成果显著，鹤房的下颌线飞快地分明了起来，原本脸颊肉带来的奶气硬生生地消下去几分，展露出介于成年人和少年之间的、帅气和柔和混合的气氛来，看得大平总是蠢蠢欲动，在独处时试图去咬他逐渐变尖的下巴。

傍晚的宿舍区安静又黑暗。

「怎么感觉像在偷情一样……」鹤房小声说。

他背靠着墙，把大平抱在怀里，两个人贴得紧紧的。大平把自己缩成小小的一团靠在他身上，听着他因为方才的接吻而剧烈鼓动的心跳，看着他微微带着笑的、泛着水光的嘴唇，稍微往前凑了凑，就被鹤房准确地捏住了脸。

「不许又咬我下巴。」鹤房警告着。「否则我又要做奇怪的事了，你就别想准时回宿舍了，等着被扣分吧。」

「反正要扣分也不会只扣我一个。」大平被他捏着脸，含糊不清地说道。鹤房看着他这个傻乎乎的样子，觉得心里痒痒的，忍不住又凑过去亲了他一口。大平温顺地接受了这个吻，到底还是把脑袋收了回来，只是依旧不肯收回视线，盯着鹤房看个没完。

「果然脸是真的漂亮啊，汐恩。」大平感叹着。

「『漂亮』又是怎么回事，嗯？」鹤房问，边问边被大平悄悄伸到衣服里戳他的腰的手戳得一个激灵。他抓住那只手，看着试图蒙混过关的嘿嘿笑着的大平，威胁地捏了捏大平的手腕，看在大平眼里却毫无威慑力。

「难道不漂亮吗？涉谷的女帝小姐。」大平反问道，把手掌展开了贴在鹤房的腰上，手心热乎乎的，让鹤房想起了打着滚露出肚腹的小动物。

只是小动物现在在边翻肚子边不安分地动手动脚。

「你居然提这个……」鹤房咬着牙掐了大平一把，力气用得不大，大平却仍然发出了小小一声惊呼。他迅速把手抽了回来，亡羊补牢地捂住自己的嘴，谴责又控诉地看着鹤房，鹤房用一副拒绝道歉的表情看着他，手却已经自动自发地去给他揉了一揉。

……老实说，还不如不要揉了。

大平跳了起来，手忙脚乱地抓住了鹤房放在自己屁股上的手，拿额头撞了撞鹤房，眼神里的控诉程度又加深了几分：「说好了不做什么奇怪的事的！」

「谁让你提那个。」鹤房心情好极了，边把大平抓住摆好重新抱住边说。「你再继续大声说话的话，又要被撞见了哦。」

——就在之前，两个人曾经在无意之中伤害到了无辜的队友。

他们两个跳舞的位置是对位，有相互配合的走位和动作。练习结束之后两个人自愿留下来加训，边看着录下来的画面边讨论——显然，两人独处时的谈话，即使讨论内容十分正经，也不可能是正襟危坐、礼仪周到的模样。

大平大半个人都趴在鹤房背上，暖乎乎地抱着鹤房的肩膀，像是冬天因为畏寒而凑近的小狗。鹤房把他从肩膀上扒拉下来，揉搓成一小团放在怀里抱好，把下巴放在大平肩膀上，大平自动地调整成了舒适的姿势，窝在鹤房怀里，伸手点开了暂停的视频。

「总觉得……总觉得不够，想让观众也一下子跟着激动起来。」鹤房比划了两下。

「唔，『kya——』的那样是吗。」大平思考着附和。「其实我们两个一起跳舞的话，她们应该本来就会尖叫……不然这里我搭着你的肩膀出来？」

「干脆我亲你一口算了。」鹤房闷闷地咕哝。大平被他逗笑了，用肩膀安慰地拱了拱鹤房，鹤房随即把头往前探了探，给了他一个一触即分的亲吻——正在这时有人推门进来了。

川尻和川西去而复返，刚好目睹了这一个吻。

年长的两个人反而比他们自己更慌张。川尻边解释着只是回来拿水瓶边手忙脚乱地退了出去，川西比他稍微好一点，耳朵也羞得通红，还记得说了一声抱歉，之后也转身就跑，活像是马上要被练习室里的大平和鹤房跳起来暴打。

「等……」大平咽下了后半句话，眼看着被遗忘的水瓶依旧孤零零地立在角落里，颇有些无奈地耸了耸肩。「还真是可爱呢？这些哥哥们。」

……

果然，就算已经过去了不短的时间，再回想起那两个人的慌张样子，还是让大平和鹤房同时「噗」地笑了出来。

「还是算了吧。」大平摇了摇头。「吓到他们了可真的不好。」

他稍微撤开一点，掏出手机看了看时间，将屏幕向着鹤房晃了晃，示意鹤房应该回去了。鹤房啧了一声，把他抱过来又狠狠地揉了揉，在他的笑声里和他分别。大平目送着鹤房离开，鹤房即将转过拐角，消失在墙角之前回头看了看他，他对着鹤房挥了挥手，露出了一个傻乎乎的笑。

鹤房离开之后大平自己靠在了墙上。他搓了搓在黑暗里发烫的脸，等待着脸上的温度逐渐降下来，袖子在夜晚的空气里浸得凉凉的，满是鹤房身上的酒味。

-

鹤房跳舞跳得汗津津的。

他甩了甩刘海，将外套拉链拉开，抖了抖被汗水黏在身上的衣服，一边的川西看了看他，没来由地就笑了起来。

「汐恩的信息素真的好呛。」川西说道，作势在脸前扇着风。「只是跳舞出了点汗而已，就像是往地上泼了杯酒一样……」

「也只有我们这么觉得，他的粉丝可喜欢死了。」木全嫌弃地帮腔。「这种时候就觉得做Beta真的好，不会被汐恩熏死，也不会被误认成未成年饮酒。」

鹤房对着他攥起拳头，恐吓地挥了挥。

「瑠姫也不止一次说过了。」川尻笑着说。「大概对于Omega来说，会更强烈一些吧。」

「也不知道祥生是怎么能忍住不被呛死的。」木全摇了摇头。鹤房威胁地捏了捏他的肩膀，木全像是受到惊吓的兔子一样飞快地逃走了。

「我又没有说什么，你干嘛要……祥生！祥生来了！」

木全单手护着胸口，指着门口说道，总算是用大平的到来成功地从鹤房手里解救了自己。

许多道视线同时聚焦到了门口，把大平吓了一跳。那颗探进来的金色脑袋向后缩了缩，伸出手有点尴尬地对他们打了个招呼，示意他们继续练习，不用理他。

「咳……继续继续。」川尻显然比他更怕尴尬，连忙继续叫大家自主练习。镜子把一切都照得清清楚楚，在场的所有人眼看着大平保持着那个从门口探进一点点的姿势，对着鹤房招了招手叫他过去，紧接着哧溜一下缩回到了门外去。

看吧，这么可爱一个人。

鹤房想要面无表情地向门口走过去，一转身就没忍住，又有点得意又有点害羞地笑了。队友们的眼睛从镜子里悄悄看着他，河野更是直接地发出了意味深长的打趣声，不得不说，这种「大庭广众下被自己的Omega叫出去」的感觉，实在是爽爆了。

他小心地关好了练习室的门。

大平靠在墙上等他。说起来大平这个人真的很奇怪，总是给人一种能完美融入身边氛围的感觉。位置对决的舞台时，穿着白衬衫撩起衣服的大平有种马上就要消失的脆弱美感，和他当时的队友配合在一起，模样又帅气又性感。等到和活泼的小孩们在一起时，他就又是像是天生一个大可爱一样，仿佛身高生生缩短十厘米，居然还能挂在小松之类个子比较矮的练习生的身上。

大平笑嘻嘻地看了过来。

「怎么了？」鹤房问，想把他拉过来抱一下，最好沾自己一身雪松味才好，手一伸出去却有点犹豫了，怕把汗水蹭到他身上。大平看出了他的迟疑，无视了他的那只手，自己主动凑近了些，一副「我不是很在意所以你可以直接抱了」的样子，被鹤房揽住了腰，脖颈间也被鹤房湿漉漉的头发蹭得发痒。

「就是来找你一下……你怎么又在欺负翔也。」大平拍了拍他的后脑勺。

「他说我呛人。」鹤房小孩子告状一样地说。「还说不知道你是怎么忍我的，我很呛吗？！」

他虎视眈眈地看着大平，一副大平说出什么不对的话就要把他就地正法的样子。他这模样又幼稚又好笑，偏偏严肃的表情在他的脸上又好看得惊人，大平觉得他可爱极了，忍不住把手伸到他脑后去，安慰地揉着他潮湿的头发和后颈，努力地压着嘴角，憋得整个人都直发抖。

「一开始是有一点点。」大平诚实地说，不意外地看到鹤房的眉毛竖了起来，连忙摸了摸鹤房的头发，继续说了下去。「现在的话，嗯……我前天晚上不是说过了？」

前天晚上。

鹤房想起了黑暗里亮起的手机屏幕，大平对他抱怨说睡不着，半真半假地发过来一句「我是不是应该去买瓶酒泼在床上啊」。

他其实就是想听大平承认他很重要就是了。

大平和任何人认知中的Omega都不一样。他一点也不脆弱，反而坚强又执着，不需要依靠任何人，自己一个人就能闪闪发光。鹤房其实也不太清楚自己心里是怎么想的，只本能地知道从那一次临时标记之后，他自己对大平的感觉忽然抑制不住地疯长，以至于现在，稍微一想到要和大平分离，他就觉得哪儿都不舒服。

他也听说过许多Alpha和Omega之间的关系，说来说去无非就是控制和服从，可是想到要大平在他面前逆来顺受，他又无法接受。现在这个会在他面前玩点小诡计、偶尔撒娇又偶尔耍脾气的大平太生动可爱了，怎么会有人能忍心让他恐惧、让他屈从呢。

但他那点Alpha特有的臭屁的自尊心还是会偶尔地冒出来，想看大平哄着他，想听大平说他是最好的，想被大平依靠，想大平在舞台上闪耀的时候，自己在旁边和他不相上下——

标记真是种神奇的东西，可以把人变成这个样子，鹤房想。

大平敏锐地感觉到了他的走神。然而他什么也没有问，手指轻轻地蹭了蹭鹤房的后颈。鹤房的视线重新凝聚在他身上时他压低了声音，做贼一样地小声发问。

「我问了staff，他们说我们下午没什么事情，中午可以睡个午觉……」大平的视线胆怯地游移了一下。「所以，你……」

他暗暗吐了口气，把自己往鹤房的方向又拉近了一点。雪松的气味随着他的呼吸一点点地染上了鹤房的脸颊，鹤房看着他，那双惹人怜爱的眼睛里几乎能看得见实质化的忐忑。

「你要来吗？」他悄声问。

鹤房左右看了看，确定了摄像头此刻拍不到他们。练习室的大门关得紧紧的，只是门后多多少少地映出了鬼鬼祟祟的影子——他再也不想管那么多了，一把掀起自己的外套把两个人笼罩在阴影里，狭小的空间里沸腾的烈酒和清朗的雪松味暧昧地交缠在一起，鹤房急迫地贴上了大平正窘迫地咬着的嘴唇。

「来。」

他在狠狠地吻住大平之前，抓紧了时间回答道。

-

「今天中午我不回去了。」鹤房边飞快地吃着饭边对金城说。金城皱着眉头看了看他，有些嫌弃地摇了摇头，摆出了一副随便你的样子。

「那我还真是替祥生担心。」金城回答道。

鹤房没在意，不如说自从知道又可以抱着大平入睡之后，他整个人都好像是突然踩到了地面上，一刻见不到大平就会升起来的那份焦躁奇迹般地消失了，连信息素都随之变得柔和了几分。等到他松开大平再次回到练习室里，木全直呼着他的信息素酒精度数降低了一半多，突然之间不再呛人，反而把大家搞得不太适应了。

「你说，」鹤房用勺子戳着一块胡萝卜。「Alpha标记之后是不是会对Omega也产生什么，什么来着？依存现象？」

「不会啊。」金城肯定地回答。「只有Omega会对Alpha产生依赖心理吧，上课的时候讲过。不过……」

金城认真地思考起来。

「不过如果是恋人的话就不一样了吧，哪怕是单恋也一样，和性别没什么关系，就是会一直想着而已。」他说着话，一转头看到鹤房直勾勾地盯着他，被鹤房吓了一大跳。「干嘛这么看我，我好久之前单恋过别人啊，没敢告白而已，你又不是不知道。」

我听过这话。鹤房想。

那时候大平还在发热期的末端，他把大平团成一个被子包抱在怀里，悬在睡眠边缘的时候大平说了些什么，在他无梦的睡眠里被遗忘到了脑海边际。

直到现在，被金城这么一提醒，大平低低的、因为哭泣而哑得厉害的声音，才突然从记忆的深处浮了出来，猝不及防地撞进他的心里。

「Alpha会对自己标记了的Omega有依赖着离不开的感觉吗？……」

「不会……」

「但是恋人之间会……即使是单相思也会，和性别没有关系。」

「……像我对你一样。」

鹤房的心脏不受控制地狂跳起来。烈酒的气味突然之间爆炸一样扩散开，把金城撞得向后一躲。金城莫名其妙，想问问他到底在发什么神经，然而他来不及这样做了，鹤房把餐盘胡乱地收拾干净丢在餐具回收区，已经飞快地跑了出去。

-

大平缩在床上，有一下没一下地划着手机。屏幕上消息一条条被他划过去，也一条都没有被看进去。

他在紧张。

想和鹤房把事情说清楚——然而又哪里有那么好说清楚呢。万一鹤房突然意识到自己对大平的种种不同只是出于标记后的责任感，或是初尝情欲后的欲罢不能呢？大平心里乱糟糟的，各种可能或者不可能的想象纠缠成一团，把他的心脏勒得迟缓又疼痛，他又忍不住揭下了抑制贴，手指按着后颈上已经痊愈了的咬痕，聊胜于无地寻求着安慰。

只有面前没有任何人的时候，他才敢这样放松自己，允许自己透露出本能里深藏着的脆弱，全心地依赖起那一点潜藏在他身体里的烈酒信息素来。白岩说他傻，叫他在自己的Alpha面前不要硬撑着，他只是不肯，害怕就这么沉溺进去，又突然被剥离了依靠，从此再也无处可依。

门在这时候被撞开了。

门板撞在墙上，反弹回去关上的声音震耳欲聋。烈酒的气息铺天盖地地涌过来，狠狠压在大平身上，几乎一瞬间就把大平冲击得发起了抖。

原来标记之后，Alpha的信息素对Omega，真的有这样直白而粗暴的催情作用。

大平恍惚地想，整个人已经迅速地热了起来。他看着鹤房三两步越过整个房间，跳到他的床上，把他整个人抱住按在柔软的被子堆上，伸出胳膊虚虚地攀住了鹤房的肩膀，不能控制地发出了一声低低的喘息。

鹤房的眼睛亮极了，目光纯粹又热烈，正燃烧着冲天的烈火。他把大平的刘海向上撩去，盯着大平看个没完，看得大平整个人先软了半截，呼吸又短又急促，像被鹤房扣在爪下的猎物。

「……怎么了？」大平困难地问，努力地不想被鹤房发现自己的异状。

然而信息素背叛了他。抑制贴被揭下来之后他的信息素变化再也无法掩饰了，整个房间都被他逐渐露出来的甜味儿浸得甜蜜起来。鹤房察觉到了大平的变化，一路冲过来时候憋在心里的那口气突然泄了，他托着大平的后脑勺，有点不自在地晃了晃脑袋，拿鼻尖蹭着大平，小声地、珍惜地对他说话。

「我想起来了一件事。」鹤房说，爱惜地用手指拂开了大平额头上的几根碎发。「你有一天对我说，恋人之间会相互依赖，就算单相思也一样，和性别无关……」

鹤房顿了一下，看见大平的目光不自然地躲了躲。

他的心脏缩得紧紧的，巨大的喜悦伴随着未知的紧张感，将他的心脏裹得迟缓又凝滞。他能听到自己胸腔里沉重的心跳声，血液也跟着心跳一起一下下地在血管里鼓噪，他略微撑起身子，看着大平仰躺在床上的、泛着红的脸，用前所未有的严肃态度，慎重地问道。

「你说像你对我一样……」他慢慢问。「是什么意思？」

时间好像在这时候停止了。

大平近乎贪婪地看着鹤房，在鹤房闪着光的眼睛里看见了自己被他捧在手掌心里的倒影。

世界上怎么会有这样的人。世界上怎么会有这种一点弯路也不肯走，一点委婉都不肯有，只朝着自己想要去的地方，笔直地一头冲过去的人呢。

偏偏他真诚又热情，把一切都揉碎了摊开，毫不隐瞒地全摆在别人面前，不但不会让人感觉到尴尬，反而会使人被他的赤诚所吸引，也不知道什么时候就一头栽了进去。

大平的眼睛里渐渐涌起一层薄薄的泪水，他自己也不知道是因为被信息素激起来的情欲，还是因为鹤房问话时话音里泡满了的期待、欢喜和忐忑。鹤房用手指轻轻地抹他的眼角，想把那一点潮湿抹下去，大平侧过脸去，用额头蹭了蹭他的手掌，仿佛从他的手里获得了足够的勇气，才终于颤抖着开了口。

「……就是你想的那个意思。」大平说。「一直是在单相思，喜欢你。」

他胆怯又坦诚地小声说完，想去亲吻鹤房近在眼前的嘴唇，刚刚抬起头就被鹤房捏住了脸止住了动作，不由得生出了点委屈，眉眼耷下去，怎么看怎么可怜。

几分钟前刚刚明白了什么是单相思的感觉的鹤房捏着他的脸，信息素简直可以用暴动两个字来形容。他整个人快要被过量的幸福涨得升起来了，想一想自己被这事情困扰了这么多天又气不打一处来，看着那张可怜兮兮的脸，咬牙切齿地凶着大平。

「你委屈什么！」他低声吼着大平。「我表白的机会都被你抢先了，该我委屈才对！」

他猛地把大平抱了起来。大平像是被放在酒里泡了个透，再被这样一抱一放，晕乎乎地被挤出了小小一声呜咽，醉酒一样抓着鹤房的肩膀不肯放开。他眼睛里蓄着的那一点泪水被晃得终于溢了出来，颤巍巍地挂在他的睫毛边上，眼睛红通通委屈巴巴地看着鹤房，一副要哭不哭的模样。

「……不要这么看我！还有什么不清楚的吗！」鹤房强作凶恶地说着，只是最后一点强装出来的气势眼看着也要溜得干干净净了。他赶在自己彻底控制不住笑容之前把大平紧紧抱到身上来，手指不自觉地一节节滑过大平的脊椎骨，对着在他手里抖个不停的大平粗鲁地说：「亲我。」

大平露出了一个羞涩而灿烂的笑。他现在甜得发腻了，被喜悦和情欲冲刷得轻飘飘晃悠悠的，像一块刚刚出炉的、微微摇晃的奶霜蛋糕。他痛苦而甜蜜地喘着气，颤抖的指尖触碰着鹤房的脸，缓慢而珍重地稍稍伏下身子，轻轻咬了咬鹤房的下唇。

-tbc-


	7. -07-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「是的，确实是白日宣淫，共犯者。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dbq我又在说废话，一章没能写完。  
> 完结倒计时失败x1。

-

「……我找你来是真的……只想午睡而已……」

大平在被亲吻的间歇里困难地说。

鹤房抱着他，像是只过度兴奋的大狗，对着他又蹭又揉又亲，纠缠个没完。大平被他揉搓得直哆嗦，又被他一股脑儿压下来的信息素压迫得筋骨酥软，只能安抚地拍拍他的胸口，免得被不管不顾的鹤房彻底堵住呼吸，悲惨地成为「某Omega被自己的Alpha亲吻过度导致昏厥」的新闻主角。

「你又没有阻止我……你就算要阻止我也要直接无视了。」鹤房说着，边说话边把手往大平身下探，手顺着大平宽松的短裤摸进去，一下子就沾了满手的湿润。他一个没撑住就笑了，笑得大平脸红得像要烧起来，把手收回来挡着通红的脸颊，泄愤似的踢了鹤房一脚。

「还不是因为你的信息素！」大平抗议道，话一出口就被鹤房乱来的手指按揉得尾音发颤。鹤房的眼睛干净又明亮，被情欲染上了一层微微的朦胧，欢喜和渴求在他的眼睛里翻涌得潮湿又滚烫，就这么毫不掩饰地全流露给大平看，看得大平咬着嘴唇，身上热得越来越厉害，跟着鹤房的进犯顺从地展开自己，只想能让那双眼睛里涌现出更多的快乐来。

烈酒的味道浓郁醇厚，把大平熏得晕晕的，像是浮在天空上，被软而湿的云彩蹭得浑身发烫。鹤房俯下身，灼热的舌尖从他的锁骨逐渐挪向胸前，他打了个颤，神智忽然又短暂地从漫无边际的漂浮中收拢，落回到了他并不宽敞的床上。

「去贴一张抑制贴，你知道在哪里的……」大平拍着他，稍微用大腿碰了碰他的腰。鹤房头也不抬地拒绝了，大平想笑，伸手推他的肩膀。

「等到下午，所有人都会知道我们中午……」他不自在地咬了咬嘴唇，用随便几个音节糊弄了过去。「而且隔壁还有瑠姫呢。」

「中午怎么了？」鹤房明知故问。大平又推了推他，看上去很是坚决，鹤房不情不愿地起身，去翻大平收拾得整整齐齐的抽屉。「我觉得你考虑多了，瑠姫有99％的可能性已经知道了，毕竟我刚才……」

鹤房尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，想起自己刚才一路毫不收敛地冲过来，路上也不知道路过了多少人——他是不是还差点用信息素把金城掀了一跟头？

「毕竟你刚才已经几乎是在拿信息素吓我了。」大平接话道。

他把自己缩成小小一团，看着找东西的鹤房的背影，在心中对鹤房又直又长的腿发出了赞叹。鹤房听着他的话回过头来，看到他眼巴巴地看着自己，团起来的样子像是什么被叼到掠食者巢穴里的可怜幼崽，瑟缩着的大腿根部还沾着让人浮想联翩的湿痕。

「你给我贴。」鹤房任性地把抑制贴丢给他。大平费劲地撑起身子，手指直发抖，还是十分认真地把抑制贴平整地贴在了鹤房颈后，又在上面印上了一个温热的吻。

鹤房把他重新按倒在床上。

他们两个的距离实在太近太近了，抑制贴也消减不掉体液里含着的信息素。大平被鹤房吻得舌尖发麻，感觉呼吸间也满是酒味，产生了浓重的即将醉过去的错觉。鹤房从被开了窍起就十分喜欢亲吻，大平时常觉得他的吻也和他自己一样，有时横冲直撞、蛮横又直接，有时又温柔得要命，偏偏他本人丝毫没有意识到这样的反差有多么吸引人，简直让人不得不被他引诱得沉溺进去。

「……那你被吓到了吗？」鹤房问。

「没有……」大平低声说，声音软乎乎的，混杂着抑制不住的喘息，被逐渐侵入填满的感觉逼迫得不自觉地弓起了身子。鹤房珍惜地抚摸着他的背，亲吻着他的额头等他慢慢适应，忍得额头上出了薄薄一层汗，把额发渐渐地打湿。

「你不如问……」大平伸手想去抱鹤房的肩膀，话没说完就被鹤房恶趣味地一顶，立刻把手收回来捂住了嘴，谴责地看着鹤房。鹤房强行把他的手抓起来挪开，放到自己脖子上，感觉发烫的指尖缓慢地攀到脖颈后虚虚地抱住自己，大平勉强喘匀了气，断断续续地继续说道：「你不如问你……你那个样子冲进来，我是什么反应……」

「什么反应，不就是我摸到的反应吗。」鹤房稍微直起身子，示意大平看两个人一片狼藉的下半身。大平瞥了一眼就被电了一样挪开了视线，他没什么力气，从手指尖到肩膀都是软绵绵的，鹤房起身之后他没法继续抱着鹤房了，只能伸着胳膊，不满地对鹤房哼了两声。

鹤房于是轻轻把他托起来，让他能成功地把胳膊抱回到自己脖子上。再一次紧密地贴在一起之后大平安分了下来，额头眷恋地贴着鹤房的侧颈，随着鹤房的动作发出小狗一样的呜咽声，鹤房被他这样小动物撒娇一般的样子取悦到了，又忍不住想作弄他。

他先伸出手按住大平的后背，免得大平被他即将要做的事情吓得想躲，趁着大平被温和的情事占据了心神的机会，忽然猛地加快了速度和力道。大平完全没有预料到他的小心思，顿时绷直了脊背，挣扎着想要逃开，无奈鹤房把他按得死死的，他最终意识到无论如何也逃离不了，只能软成一滩地瘫软在鹤房肩膀上，哽咽着发出不成语句的求饶声。

虽然几天没有做过，他的身体却早就已经毫无阻碍地习惯了鹤房，被这样疾风暴雨地一阵冲击，生殖腔隐秘的开口已经略微敞开，怯怯地吮吸着鹤房性器的前端。意识到了这一点以后大平热得更厉害了，不得不直面了自己从心理上到身体上都渴望被鹤房拥有这个事实——他困难地挪了挪身子，把自己调整到一个更加舒服的角度，小声问鹤房：「……你要进来吗？」

他声音发着抖，带着浓重的鼻音，眼睛里红通通的，蓄着一层泪水，偏偏神情又满是纯洁的期盼。鹤房被他这么一看就有些受不了，按着他的大腿又往深处顶了顶，手底下柔软潮湿的皮肤随即颤抖起来，一副马上就要受不住了的样子。

「我进去了你又要哭，每次你都哭得不成样子。」鹤房说。大平依旧带着些忐忑看着他，他忽然读懂了那些忐忑，伸出手去安慰地揉他的后颈。

「先……先不。」鹤房回答，忽然又有点窘迫，被情欲烧红的耳朵又更红了几分。「等我去把那些搞清楚了再……我今天太急了。对不起。」

他边道歉边去亲吻大平，被大平甜丝丝的味道沾了满手满身。亲吻的间歇里他贴着大平的嘴唇磨蹭，把大平泄露出来的那些呜咽声全部堵回去，被大平拍了两巴掌，这才略微放过了大平。

「反正你跑不掉的。」鹤房说。「你就等着被我永久标记的那天吧，会让你哭个痛快的。」

他狠话放得像是小孩子赌气，又因为其中隐藏着的情色意味而让大平从心底里战栗。大平笑起来，想打趣鹤房两句，被鹤房看出了苗头，鹤房先一步捏住大平的下巴，又吻了下去。

-

「到最后就只有我告白了啊，真的好亏。」

大平从浴室里走出来，步伐晃悠悠的，径直走向桌子，去拿抽屉里的抑制贴。鹤房躺在床上，对他耍赖一样伸出手，大平把抑制贴丢到了他手里。

鹤房把那片抑制贴丢在一边，依旧坚决地对他张开双手。大平看着好笑，挪到床边去把自己整个投进他敞开的双臂里，鹤房抱住他之后显然很是满意，毛茸茸的脑袋在他的脖子边上蹭个不停，闻着他后颈间沾着酒味的雪松气息，像头熊一样地在他身上拱来拱去。

「总觉得我像在哄孩子。」大平说，说完之后真的伸手去拍鹤房的后背，边拍边说起哄小孩子的话来。鹤房猛地把他掀翻过去，压着他挠他的痒痒，大平边叫着「每次都是这一招」边滚来滚去地躲着，最后笑岔了气，趴在床上装死。鹤房把他翻过来，一边帮他揉肚子一边笑话他，被他拽着胳膊拉了下来。

「你就让我睡一会吧。」他小声说，把鹤房的胳膊抱在怀里，话音黏糊糊的带着点鼻音，显而易见地是心情很好地在撒娇。「好不容易有机会了……幸好我叫你速战速决。」

他小小地打了个哈欠，往鹤房的方向不管不顾地一滚，鹤房连忙接住他在怀里放好，免得他胡乱地滚得撞到哪里去。

「也不知道怎么就做了，明明还是中午……白日宣淫。」大平闭着眼睛，伸出手指胡乱地戳了戳，正好戳到鹤房的胸口。鹤房把那只手抓住，放回到被子里，相当愉快地把话接了过去。

「是的，确实是白日宣淫，共犯者。」

两个人一起笑了。

只是几天没有窝在一起睡过，大平却总觉得像过了几年。现在刚刚经历过一场情事，贴着鹤房沾染着自己沐浴露味道的皮肤，呼吸之间满是温和醇厚的酒味，大平几乎是立刻就变得昏昏欲睡了起来。

半梦半醒的时候他感觉自己被人小心地翻过了身。窸窸窣窣的声音响起来，一片抑制贴被贴在了他的后颈上，特意被人用体温捂热了，一点也不凉，没有能惊走他的睡意。那双手带着令他安心的熟悉感，慢慢地为他把抑制贴的褶皱抹平，有温热而干燥的东西轻柔地落在了抑制贴的边缘，是鹤房在他的后颈上轻轻嘬了一口。

他没有动弹。鹤房躺了下来，从身后把他整个抱住，把额头贴在了他的脖子上。冬日的阳光被窗帘严密地隔挡在了外面，他们两个人窝在窗帘后的小小阴影里，被温柔的酒香和温暖的雪松味包围着，一起渐渐沉入了梦乡。

-

是什么时候开始喜欢上大平的呢？

鹤房在梦里看见了大平的模样。

初识的时候大平是完美而单调的。礼仪周正，总是微笑着，觉得不甘心了会哭泣，哭过了之后就比任何人更要努力，起初的大平，好像就是这么普通的一个符号罢了。

后来渐渐的，他那层外壳一点一点融化掉，露出软绵却又坚韧的内里来。

沉默着拼命练习主题曲的样子，被叫到排名时松了一口气的样子，强忍着悲伤微笑着道别的样子，把痛苦全部收敛好，继续在舞台上发光的样子，鹤房也不知道是从什么时候开始注意他的，只是一回想，发现原来一切都记得。

鹤房睁开了眼睛。

他环着大平的手臂被大平抱在胸口，热乎乎的。大平的呼吸声小且平稳，胸腔安稳地起伏着，赤裸的皮肤贴着鹤房的掌心，无条件地信任和亲近着鹤房。

鹤房忍不住一遍一遍回想大平向他告白的那句话，想大平那时候向他寻求勇气一般的磨蹭，想大平颤抖不安的声音——他是不是给了一个面对告白时最烂的回答？那甚至都不算是回答……

房间里安安静静的，只有钟表指针走动的声音。鹤房无意识地蹭了蹭大平的脖颈，向一边瞥了一眼——

「祥生！」他窜了起来。大平被惊动了，突然离开了环抱自己的热源之后觉得凉飕飕的，迷糊着回头去看鹤房，整个人懵懵的。

「莲他们说下午要自主练习。」鹤房怕吓到他，边小声说边去拿床头的衣服。「要迟到了！」

大平还是那副没反应过来的样子，被鹤房捏着脸飞快地亲了一口。他顶着一脑袋乱毛，眨了眨眼睛，终于被这个亲吻唤醒了，朝着鹤房的方向挪过去，把脑袋顶在了鹤房的肚子上。

-

幸好下午只是自主练习，也幸好他们的队友都很善解人意。

即使这样，大平也不是很想回忆起两个人先后走进去的时候，其他人意味深长的目光——虽然没有人说什么，眼神却已经暴露了一切，等到与那城悄悄对他不赞同地歪了歪头的时候，他的脸颊简直都已经烫得要冒烟了。

「……下次不会了。」他小声对与那城道歉说。

相对比之下鹤房看起来还算从容，甚至还因为飘出来的一点点信息素意外的温和而受到了夸奖。鹤房心情好极了，那点尴尬根本没能对他造成什么影响，直到站在他身后跳舞的河野摸着脑袋凑上来，对着他用力闻了闻。

「汐恩身上是什么味道啊？还挺好闻的。」

「什么味道？」刚好站在旁边的川西往他这边走了两步，也叫了起来。「真的有！怎么有股甜味？」

「换香水了吗？居然是喜欢甜的吗，汐恩这个人真是……」木全摇了摇头，作势要离鹤房更远一些。

当然不是！

鹤房在心里咆哮，偏偏又不能说也不想说，憋得脖子都红了。他悄悄去瞟一眼大平，大平掩耳盗铃一样离得他远远的，听到这边的对话也没有回头，反而转了个身面向了墙壁。他耳朵红得厉害极了，想也知道脸上应该是滚烫的，手指捏着衣角，正不自在地晃来晃去。

白岩手插在兜里，饶有兴致地瞅瞅鹤房再瞅瞅大平。到大平在其他人讨论甜味来源的声音里，终于忍不住伸手去摸自己后颈上的抑制贴的时候，白岩再也控制不住了，他噗地一声笑了出来，走过去拍了拍大平恨不得缩成一团的后背。

-

「你知道他问我什么吗。」

白岩笑得开心极了。他坐在大平的床上，比划着给大平讲下午发生的事情，大平趴在一边，肚子都要笑得痛了。

「他说有事，把我叫出去，我还想着哇是什么重要的事情吗为什么这么严肃，一出去看到拐角，汐恩手插着口袋站着，一脸的紧张。」白岩模仿着鹤房的样子。「我以为是什么正经的事情，结果他一开口，问我说『对不起，我就是想问问永久标记的事情』，话还没说完自己就先开始不好意思了。」

「我一下子就想起你上次问我被标记是什么感觉了，你们俩还真的是一对啊。」白岩边说边拍了拍大平的脑袋。「我就一样问回去，说『你是在跟我开黄腔吗』，你没看到他当时是个什么反应，简直太好玩了。」

「肯定羞耻得不行，是吧？」大平想着鹤房害羞的样子，笑得毫无形象地滚倒在床上。白岩点点头，反而觉得大平这副笑点奇低的样子有点可爱，伸手把他从床边上提回来，继续讲给他听。

「而且他一边羞耻得直晃，一边还在道歉……道了半天歉之后我就告诉他了啊，其实也没有什么，主要是叫你们记得吃药，免得搞出什么麻烦来。结果他一边点头一边问我……」白岩又撑不住笑了。「问我说有没有什么办法能让你轻松一点，说你可能是疼，每次你都要哭……」

轰的一下大平从头到脚红了个透。他看着一边笑得翻倒在他床上的白岩，手足无措地弹了起来，又想干脆挖个坑把自己埋起来算了。白岩笑得眼泪都要出来了，大平发出小小的哀鸣声，最后团成了一个团，一头撞在白岩身上，不动了。

让我撞死算了。大平想。

白岩拍了拍旁边的金黄色团子，勉强地控制住了自己，声音笑得发颤：「我当时就没忍住笑了，他自己还不知道怎么回事，搞得我笑得很尴尬哎。」

「那你怎么回复他的啊……」大平闷闷地说，把脸捂得严严实实的，只露出一双眼睛，连眼角都羞得红通通的。白岩把他罩在头顶的被子揪下来，拒绝让他自欺欺人地躲在阴影里，相当帅气地回答了他。

「我当然是直接说了，毕竟汐恩这么正式严肃地来问我。」白岩理所当然地说道。大平已经预想到他要说什么了，试图重新团成一团拒绝接受事实，被白岩扯住了被子不肯给他。

「我就跟他说了啊，祥生疼肯定是疼，不过也没疼到要哭的份上。」白岩促狭地对大平眨了眨眼睛。「之所以哭么，疼大概占了百分之十吧，剩下的百分之九十，我建议他下次现场问一问你是不是爽得要哭出来。」

大平彻底不动了。他趴在床上缩成一小团，把脸埋在胳膊里，露出来的耳朵通红通红的。白岩觉得他好玩极了，毫不掩饰地在一边笑个不停，被大平伸出一只手打了一巴掌。

「我可是非常认真地在给他科普知识而已啊。」白岩说，只是话音里的笑意怎么听怎么气人。

「问这个……问这个东西干什么啊……！」大平虚弱地咬着牙。「我要对他生气了……！」

「算了吧。」白岩毫不客气地揭穿了他。「本来就是为了你才问的，等到一会汐恩来了，把你往怀里一抱，你还能对他生起气来？没有原则的家伙。」

他戳了戳大平红得像要烧起来的脸颊，大平连忙举起手来，揉搓着自己滚烫的脸，眼睛向下瞅着，怎么都不肯抬起来看白岩。

门在这时候打开了。鹤房走进来，瞧见白岩之后并没有觉得意外。他跟白岩打了个招呼，边说着话边走过来：「明天休假，大家打算出门逛一逛买点东西，你们去不去？」

他在床前停下脚步，迷惑地看着坐着缩成一小堆的大平。

「你脸怎么这么红？」他问。「生病了吗？」

大平发出小小的一声呜咽。他捂着脸，缓慢地倒向白岩身后，试图把自己藏起来。白岩又笑了起来，无情地站起了身，无视了大平揪着他衣角的手，把身后的布丁狗狗暴露在鹤房的视野里。

「我去。」他笑嘻嘻地回答鹤房。「已经在群里说过了，记得看好时间，别再迟到了。」

他对着两个人晃了晃手机，转过身往门外走去。关门的时候他瞥见鹤房把毛毛虫状的大平从床上拖了起来，大平的胳膊抱在鹤房的背上，把脸藏得严严实实的。

看吧。没有原则的家伙。

白岩撇了撇嘴，嘴角的笑意一直没有消下去。他帮那两个人关好了门，闻了闻自己的袖子，确认了只有一丝清朗干燥的雪松气息，心情很好地往自己房间里走去。

\- tbc -


	8. -08-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「不过不需要了。如果你要确定所属的话，不如多来碰一碰这里吧。」  
> 「那我要你多来抱我，最好把我沾得一身雪松味才好……如果是甜味的话，就更好了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完啦！忽然还有点舍不得。  
> 还会有番外的，番外就尽情开车（虽然正文里也没少开就是了

-

「你到底怎么了？」

鹤房把缩成一团的大平从床上强行拖起来，完全无视了大平那点虚弱的抵抗。大平的脸滚烫滚烫的红得厉害，被拖起来之后仍然不肯面对这个世界，立刻一头扎到鹤房怀里，大有一副从今以后就要这么自欺欺人下去的架势。

鹤房：？

他捏了捏大平环在自己身后的胳膊，摸摸大平的耳朵，觉得热热的，一边思考着大平不会是感冒发烧了吧一边去摸他身上。手伸进领口的时候大平抖了抖，毫不反抗地任他摸了进来，闷闷地在鹤房胸口发出了「我没有发烧」的声音。

「没有发烧？没有发烧你怎么……」鹤房摸不着头脑，忽然脑子一拐弯，想到了奇怪的地方去，小声叨咕了一句「不会吧」，把大平稍微往上拽了拽，另一只手揉了揉大平的后腰，往下伸了过去——

「没有！」大平按住那只手，气哼哼地弹了起来，脸红得更厉害了。「才过去一个星期而已！」

「那你怎么热成这个样子？」鹤房不解地问。大平咬牙切齿的样子像极了强作凶恶的幼犬，连凶起来都奶声奶气的，鹤房看着觉得可爱极了，忍不住捏了捏他的后颈，凑过去想要亲他，被他捏住了脸，用力地推了回去。

「你还问我……」大平挫败地哀鸣，重新把脑袋埋在了鹤房肚子上，看上去再也不打算抬起头来了。鹤房把他的后脑勺揉得一团乱，见他仍然不肯抬头，索性把手直接覆在了他的脖子上。温热的掌心紧贴着皮肤下的腺体，柔软的手指带着他熟悉的信息素，不慌不忙地揉捏着那一块还留着些吻痕的皮肤，大平很快就轻微地发起了抖，软绵绵地哼了一声。

「到底怎么了嘛。」鹤房耐心地问他，把声音也放得软乎乎的。他的声音本就不算低沉，这样软下来之后像是在撒娇，和他平日里的样子形成了巨大的反差。大平最受不了他这样说话，又没办法继续狠下心装鸵鸟了，抱着鹤房往后一倒，把鹤房也拖倒在床上，在鹤房的笑声里趴在了鹤房旁边。

「……你都去问瑠姫什么了啊……」大平小声抱怨，狠狠戳了戳鹤房。「我都快要被他嘲笑死了。」

于是鹤房的脸也肉眼可见地泛起了一点红色来。他敏捷地翻身坐起来，把大平捞过来放在自己面前，从身后把他整个儿抱住，哼哼着开口说话。

「我不懂那些嘛。」鹤房说，边说边把下巴放在了大平肩膀上。「我上网去搜过了，说什么的都有……」

他想起搜索时误入的色情网站，有种偷偷做了坏事一般的感觉，忍不住用脑袋贴着大平蹭了蹭，心里觉得还是怀里这个人最好了。

「所以你就去问瑠姫了？」大平被他蹭得脖子发痒，抬起手拍了拍他的脸，又泄愤一样地在他的脸颊上捏了一把，没用多大力气，鹤房却依然配合地哀嚎了一声，抱着大平晃个不停。大平本就被揉得乱七八糟的头发被他晃得更乱了，终于控制不住地傻笑了起来。

笑得真傻。鹤房想。

「是的。」鹤房诚实地承认。「他告诉我最好要等到你下一次发热期，这样你会比较轻松……啊啊。」

他看起来很不满意，毛茸茸的脑袋埋到大平的肩膀上，胡乱地拱个不停。大平连胳膊都被他抱住了，无论怎样都挣脱不开，在领口都被他蹭得歪到一边的时候放弃般地在他的头顶落下了一个亲吻，反而止住了他的攻势。

「下一次发热期啊。还有三个星期呢……」大平低着头，耳朵红通通的。「不是也还好吗？你还可以好好想一想，不要因为一时冲动就做了。」

「我才不冲动。」鹤房反驳道，对着眼前白皙的后颈狠狠地亲了一口，发出了响亮的声音。大平没料到他会突然来这一招，「唔」地叫出了声，整个人一个激灵，像惊呆了的兔子一样，惊恐地回头看他，眼睛瞪得圆圆的——

鹤房把头往旁边一偏，噗地笑出了声。

大平在他越来越大的笑声里一把将他扑倒，恼羞成怒地开始对他进行单方面的殴打。鹤房笑得喘不过气，一抬头看到大平头发乱成一团的毫无形象的样子，又玩心大起地起身，反身把大平按倒下去。两个人在乱成一团的床上小孩子一样滚成一团，大平的被子可怜兮兮地被扔到一边，并且在两个人的纠缠中被踢到了床下。

「好了好了，不闹了……」鹤房最后把大平一把捞了回来。两个人闹得出了汗，热乎乎地贴在一起，鹤房捏了捏大平的脸，被大平咬了一口手指尖。

「我真的不是冲动，真的。」鹤房说。「你这么问我，我才应该生气才对吧，说起来要被标记的是你，明明该好好考虑的也是你吧。」

大平乖乖地伸手抱住了鹤房，听见这句话，悄悄地去瞥鹤房的表情，被鹤房抓了个正着。

「不要那么看我！」鹤房继续捏他。「一边告诉我别冲动，一边今天做的时候还问我要不要进去……」

他的耳朵红了。

「我要是真的进去了怎么办啊。」他小声说，手上动作没停，把大平的脸捏得鼓起来。大平也不再反抗了，听话地待在原地被他捏着，眉毛向下撇了两分，看着委屈巴巴的。

「那就……总之我是想清楚了的。」大平含糊不清地出声，视线左右晃着，不肯和鹤房的眼睛接触。「我已经想了很久很久了，是考虑好了的……」

他的脸又红起来，挣脱了鹤房的手，把脑袋埋到鹤房肩膀上。鹤房拍小孩一样胡乱地拍着他，半晌之后听到大平的声音闷闷地从下方传来。

「你今晚不回去了？」大平问。

「不回去了，sky把我赶出来了，叫我来找你，说他要跟翔也玩游戏。」鹤房回答道，刚回答完就想起了什么，伸手摸了摸裤子，发现手机早就不知道在两个人打滚的时候掉到哪去了。大平抬起头，把一只手从鹤房温热的掌心里抽出来，往歪斜的枕头底下摸了摸，把手机摸了出来递给鹤房。

「我放过去的。」大平说。「否则掉到哪去了你都不知道。」

鹤房奖励般地摸了摸他的头。大平随着他的动作坐直了身子，把落在地上的被子捡起来抖了抖，接着窝回了鹤房带着酒味的温暖怀抱里，温顺地等着看鹤房要找给他看的东西。

-

鹤房找出来了一个视频。

视频是粉丝剪辑的，将整个生存综艺里值得纪念的镜头剪了下来，配了合适的音乐，纪念练习生们全力以赴的几个月，也算纪念自己这段时间里全心全意的投入。

「我们看起来原来这么傻的吗？」大平忍不住问。

屏幕上正放着他们第二次公演前的障碍物赛跑，大平在其中被放大了几个镜头，无一例外的是夸张的焦急表情，把鹤房看得笑个不停。等到鹤房边跳边打气球的画面出现时，笑成一团的又变成了大平，他笑得太厉害了，手机从他的膝盖上滑到一边，鹤房眼疾手快地接住，避免了手机直接被他笑到床下去的下场。

「不错，汐恩，总觉得你好像有点什么。」大平客观地评价道。

短短的十几分钟里他们看完了自己在节目中度过的时间，为自己的初评级而羞耻，为粉丝挑选的从未注意过的画面而笑得暂停，看到朋友离去时依旧觉得难过，又在出道夜纷扬的纸烟花里同时沉默了下去。

最后的最后，视频切换到了公开发布会的那一天，101位练习生站在一起，满怀着希望，向国民制作人问好。

大平捏了捏鹤房环在他肚子上的胳膊，把脸微微往边上蹭了蹭，贴着鹤房的脸颊，两个人安安静静地窝在一起。

「你哭得丑死了。」大平忽然说。鹤房听见之后莫名其妙地瞅了瞅他，眉头微微皱起来，看着有点委屈。

「干什么突然骂我？」他问。

「第一次排名那个时候，琉斗他们几个有人被叫到了你就哭着跑过去，哭得丑死了。」大平小声说。「我当时想，我被叫到了之后你会哭吗？我觉得你不会。」

鹤房想了想，有点不是很开心地把他抱紧了。「我没有哭啊，但是你被叫到的时候我跑过去抱你了。」

可能就是在那个时候吧？

大平在名字被叫到后如释重负地笑起来，接受着周围人的祝贺，他在这时候从最左侧起身，跑过去拥抱大平。

吵闹的恭喜声和胡乱拍打的手掌间鹤房截住了已经准备上台的大平。他对着大平张开了手臂，看着大平一瞬间笑眯了眼睛。大平只比他稍微矮那么一点儿，在这时却整个人从下方投进他的怀里，他的肩膀上多了一点重量，是大平安心地把下巴搁在了上面。

他把这一个画面看了很多遍。

「是啊，你来抱我了。」大平的声音越来越低。「如果不是要上台发言，我真的很想一直就那么被你抱着算了，那段时间很不安呢……」

而被你这样拥抱着，我觉得很平静。

「后面你都不来黏着我了！」鹤房控诉道。「见面会的时候你还对我又抱又摸的，后面为什么又恨不得绕着我走啊。」

「哪有绕着你走……」大平戳了戳他的手掌心。「本来就不在一组嘛。」

「你有。你练习的时候抱小松和玲叶他们。」鹤房任性地说，大平听了他的话之后嘿嘿地傻笑起来。

「我不想被你发现我是Omega。一旦和性别扯上关系，就没办法普通地相处了吧。」大平轻轻地回答他。「这样的话，至少我可以知道，你和我说过的话、做过的事，对待我和对待别人不一样的态度，和我是个Omega无关。」

他把鹤房的胳膊往一起拽了拽，摆成一个把他整个儿紧紧环住的姿势。

「同样的，我对你的所有不一样，也不是出于单纯的Omega对Alpha的渴求。」他说。「我就只是……」

只是喜欢你罢了。

鹤房听懂了他没说出来的话。大平的身体温热柔软，乖巧地靠在他的怀抱里，雪松味宁静而温和，让他忽然就很想把心里堆积起来的、他自己都没完全搞清楚的感情全部告诉大平。

「什么啊……」他小声叨咕着。「怎么好像又被你占据了先机一样……」

大平带着点撒娇的意味，轻轻晃了晃他的手。

「我其实……唉，我也没有仔细想清楚过，每次想着想着就觉得脑袋乱成一团。」鹤房蹭了蹭他的脑袋说。「之前我也不知道为什么，就觉得总是想着你，你和别人玩得开心又不来找我，我就一个人生闷气。」

「我其实还偷偷亲过你呢，还是在镜头前。」他承认道，觉得有点羞耻，想抬起手掩饰一下，两只手却都被大平拉着。于是他只好就那么僵在那里，带着一点不好意思的笑意看着大平，等看到大平嗖地回过头，震惊得下巴都要掉下去了的样子，又忍不住笑了起来。

「是看甄选影像的时候……你的下巴真的没问题吗？」鹤房捏了捏他的手心。「我也不知道为什么，做完了觉得自己真是疯了，就这么挨到了今天，sky跟我说一直想着别人是单相思，我才知道是怎么回事。」

「笨小孩。」大平拿肩膀拱了拱他，想了想还是没能忍住，矜持地问道：「所以偷偷亲了我到底是怎么回事？」

大平看起来有点小小的兴奋。他悄悄瞟着鹤房，动作小心又谨慎，眼睛亮晶晶的，写满了「快告诉我」。

「……就是这样！」鹤房猛地开始蹂躏他，把他揉搓得放声大笑，晃晃悠悠地倒进鹤房怀里。笑得喘不过气的时候他感觉头顶上被轻轻地碰了碰，之前他没有留意过，现在却知道了，那是一个按捺着情绪的亲吻。

他回过身去，眷恋地抱住了鹤房。

鹤房被他一抱，心里温温热热的，隐约还有那么一点渴望。他想把大平的身体拉得更近一些，最好是毫无阻碍地贴在一起，近到能隔着彼此的胸腔，感觉到到对方急促的心跳——

但是气氛太安宁又太温馨了，他又不是很想破坏掉。

幸好大平永远懂他在想什么。

柔软的手指悄悄地摸进了鹤房的衣服里，像是无意一样若有若无地擦过鹤房的腰。大平动了动，整个人几乎都严密地和鹤房嵌在一起，两个人的身体变化，到这时候就再也无法掩饰了。

「要做吗？」

大平把脸搁在鹤房的肩膀上，在鹤房的耳边轻轻地问他。

-

很快，大平就知道了什么叫作茧自缚。

并不是说鹤房太疯了——实际上鹤房非常温柔，温柔得几乎要把他逼得喘不上气来。

他本就没什么经验，连自渎都少，人生中仅有的情事全部是和鹤房一起的，也习惯了鹤房像个横冲直撞的小炮弹一样激烈的节奏。然而今天的鹤房不知道是哪里不对劲，把每一个动作都放得轻且柔和，直到看见他实在要受不了了，才慢慢地侵入进去。

「会疼吗？」鹤房问他。

大平胡乱地摇着头，整个人哆哆嗦嗦的，被鹤房缓慢的动作吊在半空中，迟迟落不到地上。他用力地咬着嘴唇，免得自己发出什么羞耻的声音来，鹤房怕他把自己咬伤，伸手去碰碰他的嘴角，大平顺从地松开了牙关，舔了舔鹤房蹭过来的手指尖。

他实在是要被折磨得受不住了。鹤房的动作浅而慢，随之而来的快感一层一层地堆叠起来，只差一步就要溢出去，却迟迟地得不到最后的奖赏。他从不知道温柔也可以让人这样窒息，在鹤房的怀抱里难以忍耐地发着抖，红通通的眼睛里写满了恳求，把鹤房的手指舔得湿漉漉的。

鹤房不用动脑也知道他在想些什么。

雪松林间垂坠的小果子已经摆脱了初时的青涩，熟透了颤巍巍地挂在枝头，被鹤房揉得汁水淋漓，露出了从未在外人面前表露过的甜蜜滋味来。

他甚至把鹤房的手按在自己胸口，无言地请求鹤房快些给他点什么奖励——这动作由他做起来过于情色，鹤房只差那么一点点就忍不住了，忍得额头青筋都跳了起来，狠狠地咬着牙控制住了自己，依旧缓慢而柔和地探索着他的生殖腔。

大平看着可怜极了，眼睛里蓄着一层泪水，连鹤房的脸都看不清，叫唤着鹤房的声音也抖得七零八落的，带着令人怜惜的哭腔。鹤房在他断断续续叫着汐恩的声音里侵入了他身体里最隐秘的部分，灼热的性器在他的体内一跳一跳的，几乎要把他烫伤，那种感觉可怕而鲜明，带着令人惊慌的快感，终于把他推到了一直无法到达的水面之上。

鹤房抱紧了大平，感觉大平整个人抖得像是马上就要崩溃了，哽咽声小小的，胳膊松了力，却始终不肯放开鹤房，仿佛害怕鹤房再这样折磨他一次。他撩开大平散乱的头发，一摸之下觉得大平整张脸都是湿的，伸手碰了碰大平红通通的眼角，果不其然地抹到了满手的泪痕。

「我确定了。」鹤房喘息着说，把大平失了力气的脖颈抬起来，让大平能勉强地看着他。

「……什么……？」大平涣散地问他。

「瑠姫说你不是因为疼了才哭。」鹤房回答，再也忍不住地重重顶了一下，顶得大平控制不住地哽咽了一声，眼角落下了一大颗泪珠。「我现在知道了。」

他把手心垫在大平潮湿的后脑勺下，凑过去吻大平。

「舒服吗？」鹤房贴着大平发着抖的嘴唇，明知故问道。

大平没有回答，颤抖的舌尖主动地寻到了鹤房的舌头，像讨好捕食者一样怯怯地地勾了勾。鹤房把他按住，凶猛又沉重地贯穿了他，大平终于一点也抑制不了自己了，他抱着鹤房的肩膀，被酒味灌得整个人晕乎乎的，随便鹤房把他翻过来倒过去地欺负了个彻底。

-

「所以，你到底是要跟我闹别扭，还是要跟汐恩闹别扭啊。」

白岩小声说，边说边忍不住笑个没完。大平隔着口罩都能看出他笑得有多灿烂，咬着牙侧过身去，隔着厚厚一层羽绒服打他。

「喔喔，过会万一被拍到了，我们『冬日天使大平祥生』，在逛街途中殴打队友，这不太好吧。」白岩边躲边笑着说他。大平悻悻地收了手，甩了甩脑袋，一转眼又是那个端正矜持的京都人，只是耳朵有那么一点点发红。

鹤房走在前面和木全说着话，听见后面的骚动，转过来瞅了瞅他们。他戴着帽子又戴着口罩，把脸罩得严严实实的，大平却仍然立刻就捕捉到了他回过头时笑眯起来的眼角。

他看着鹤房，也不自觉地笑了起来。

白岩发出了夸张的啧啧声。大平看着鹤房回过了头去，这才无奈地偏过头看了看白岩，总觉得对方笑得有点不怀好意。

「我怀疑你和汐恩在合起伙来整我。」他说。

「那又怎么样嘛。」白岩小声说，看起来很无所谓的样子。「反正最后爽到的是你。」

大平完全没想到他能在光天化日之下说出这话——哪有人在逛街时候讲这个的？虽然是工作日，路上的人几乎少到没有，但是，但是——

大平涨红了脸，扑上去捂白岩的嘴，生怕他再说出点什么别的东西来。白岩敏捷地躲闪着，总是隐约地感觉自己像是在逗小宠物玩，不由得笑得更开心了。

鹤房在这时候从前面折返了过来，准确地捕捉到了正跳着想要报复的生气小狗。他握着大平的手，手心干燥温暖，大平也不知道为什么，突然就安静了下来。

「你们随意？我去买东西了，过后见。」白岩敷衍地道别，迅速地追上了前面的木全和佐藤，三个人随即拐过拐角，消失在了大平的视野中。

「冷不冷？」鹤房问。

大平怕冷，睡觉时喜欢缩在他身旁，温暖的天气里也要把被子严密地罩好。今天出门之前大平费力地穿了厚重的羽绒服，用围巾把脖子好好地围住，转过头来叫鹤房，问他这样会不会冷。

「不会。」鹤房确定地说，看着大平半张脸都缩在围巾里的样子觉得可爱极了，忍不住把他拽过来，剥开他层层叠叠的围巾，亲得他脸都泛了红，张着嘴呼吸不畅地喘着气，红通通的眼睛里汪着水光，瞧着又有一点点可怜了。

果然男孩子就是想欺负喜欢的人吧，不管多大年纪都一样。

大平不知道他在想什么。冷风直接吹在皮肤上的时候他打了个激灵，立刻把被鹤房拉住的那只手揣进了鹤房的衣兜，又往围巾里缩了缩，问鹤房要不要喝奶茶。

鹤房跟着他走向了奶茶店。他最近可能是看了什么奇奇怪怪的恋爱技巧，非要一个人去排队买奶茶，叫大平站在背风的地方等着。大平缩在角落里，看着鹤房拿着两杯奶茶走回来，人又高又瘦，穿过人群时还对着旁边的人时不时点头道歉——

啊。真想被抱着。

话全部说开了之后他再也不想欺骗自己了。白岩说得对，他何必要在鹤房面前强撑着呢？他本来就喜欢和别人肢体接触，和鹤房刚刚熟悉时候还能在想抱的时候去抱一抱鹤房，没道理现在一切尘埃落定，只差个永久标记，他反倒要控制着自己的本能，把对鹤房所产生的一切依赖全部强压下去。

于是在鹤房走到他面前时，他相当不客气地一头抱了上去，虽然隔着两层羽绒服，也觉得自己得到了一点满足。鹤房被他抱住，稍微有那么一点意外，他两只手里都拿着奶茶，只好用脑袋蹭了蹭大平。

「充电。」大平说。

「你不要这样啊，你这样让我很想现在就把你抱回去……」鹤房抱怨道。大平笑起来，依旧把空着的那只手揣进他的衣兜里，咬着吸管，开始漫无目的地晃荡。

「我是不是该给你买个戒指什么的？」鹤房忽然问。

大平侧过头看他，鹤房起初装出一副若无其事的样子来，在大平目不转睛的注视下最终败下阵来，伸手想去挠一挠鼻子，最后只挠到了口罩。

空荡荡的街头连个人影都不怎么看得见。大平把和鹤房握在一起的手从鹤房暖烘烘的口袋里拿出来，将鹤房的手举到自己面前，仔仔细细地打量着。

「嗯……」他夸张地点着头，翻来覆去地捏鹤房的手。「虽然还是没长大，但是是适合带戒指的手指。」

他向鹤房又凑近了一点。

「不过不需要了。如果你要确定所属的话，不如多来碰一碰这里吧。」

他牵着鹤房的手，隔着厚厚的围巾碰了碰他自己的后颈。

鹤房注意到他的耳朵红了。他揉了揉那只柔软的耳朵，大平眷恋地把脑袋在他手上蹭了蹭。

「那我要你多来抱我，最好把我沾得一身雪松味才好。」鹤房任性地说，想了想又小声补充了一句话。「……如果是甜味的话，就更好了。」

大平有些惊讶，瞪圆了眼睛看鹤房。鹤房理所当然地看着他，戳了戳他藏在白色口罩下的脸颊。

「好。」大平回答道。

他的眼睛渐渐笑得弯了，整个人看起来软绵绵的，像是全心全意地信任着鹤房。鹤房眼里满是喜欢，闪着一直以来从未熄灭过的光，他牵着大平的手，看着大平的笑眼，总觉得好像这世界上就算发生任何事，都不足为惧了。

有雪花飘落下来，在两个人交握在一起的手上渐渐融化，阳光从云彩里漫出来，照亮了他们所在的角落。

大平闻到了隐约一丝灼烈的酒味，抿着嘴得逞一般地小声笑起来。鹤房揉捏着他的无名指，将他的手捂得温热柔软，在他低而愉快的笑声里拉起那只手，轻轻亲吻了他的指节。

\- end -


	9. -番外1：事实证明女装永远不会只有一次-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你是要被女生玩哭了吗？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉谷女帝和她的清纯学妹小女友。  
> 我在写什么糟糕的东西，我受不了我自己了。

-

后来大平想了想，觉得一切的源头，都在于那天帮鹤房搬宿舍时，他在柜子深处翻出的那个黑色小包。

休息日的下午，金城和队友出门去逛街，早早地就消失了。大平被鹤房拉着，来到鹤房和金城的房间里，帮鹤房整理他的行李。

两个人搬入同一间宿舍的申请早上刚刚被批准，却没有人再想等下去了。大平从柜子里把衣服一件件摘下来叠好递给鹤房，鹤房把它们塞到箱子里去放好。最后清点柜子的时候大平半个身子都钻了进去，在角落里摸出来了一个黑色的小袋子。

「这是什么东西……？」他把那个软乎乎的小口袋提出来，问鹤房说。

「不知道，sky的吧？」鹤房瞟了一眼，毫不在意地回答，他拉行李箱拉链的时候卡到了衣服上的抽绳，此刻正在跟行李箱进行殊死搏斗。

「但是是在你这边柜子里的。」大平把袋子勾在手指上，实在看不下去，过去从行李箱上解救了被困的鹤房。鹤房终于从困境中脱离出来，长吁了一口气，抬起头瞅了瞅。

「不知道，你打开看看？」他说。

大平就普通地打开了它。是一团黑黑的东西，软乎乎的缠成一堆，大平抖了抖它，完全没认出那一团黑乎乎的是什么——

但是鹤房显然认了出来。他嘶了一声，一把将那东西从大平手里抓了过去，动作迅猛无比，把大平吓了一跳，像仓鼠一样缩起来了一半。

「没什么。」他在大平惊恐且怀疑的目光里正经地说道。「就是该扔掉的东——」

门打开了。木全和金城一人提着一个口袋，一前一后地走进了门。

「喔，你们在啊？我们买了点吃的。」木全说，把袋子对着他们晃了晃，随即注意到了两个人诡异的动作，目光移到了鹤房手里那团黑色的东西上。

「你怎么还留着这个？」他惊讶地问。

「到底是什么东西？汐恩不肯告诉我。」大平抢先问道。木全从他的袋子里掏出一包坚果，唰地撕开了封口，笑嘻嘻地回答了他。

「是节目里女装的时候汐恩穿过的网袜啊，没人比我更清楚了。」木全晃晃脑袋。「真没想到他还留着这个，果然是怀念那时候吗？听说马上要我们自己建议团综里拍什么，我觉得再来一次女装也不错。」

大平恍然大悟地「喔——」了一声，露出若有所思的表情来。鹤房跳起来伸手去打木全，木全敏捷地躲开，金城伸手接住木全稀里哗啦直响的袋子，相当严肃地跟着点了点头。

-

如果大平那时候没有翻出那条网袜，木全就不会在团体会议上提起这件事，女装企划就不会高票中选，大平也不会在选择女装成员时，突然间成为得票最多的一位。

「你们这属于性别歧视……」大平趴在桌子上装死。白岩笑得前仰后合，把他从桌子上扒拉起来，强迫他面对着镜头，幸灾乐祸的样子看得他揪着白岩晃了晃。

「挺好的，真的，非常有乐趣。」白岩拍着他说道。鹤房对这个结果有点满意又好像不是那么满意，也在旁边跟着起哄，被大平悄悄地在桌子下踢了一脚。

「他没有骗你，确实挺开心的。」鹤房无视了他挠痒痒一样的反抗，半真半假地劝他。

「其实我有个提议。」白岩摸着下巴说，鹤房看了看他，发现他正打量着自己，不知道为什么，背后突然有点发凉。

「什么提议？说一下看看吧？」与那城示意他对着镜头说出来。白岩开口前就忍不住笑了出来，话音里满是笑意。

「不是有我们几个穿过女装的成员嘛。」他比划了一下自己、鹤房和川西。「选出一个人来，作为女装的前辈，来给这一次女装的几个人作个榜样，怎么样？」

川西突然之间坐直了身子，露出了一个「为什么要这样对我」的表情。白岩没理他，看了看其他几个队友，果不其然得到了热烈的反响。

「我觉得可以，非常可以。」河野一改被选中时的颓废，显然是抱着能拉一个下水是一个的想法，兴致勃勃地又参与进来。「你们觉得谁比较好？」

「汐恩。」白岩飞快地答道。

「嗯，汐恩很好。」川西立刻理解了他的意思，跟着捧起了场，说完之后就忍不住偷笑，把脸藏在了豆原的身后，笑够了才重新坐正。

鹤房：？

鹤房：！

他在还没反应过来的时候就被决定了命运，在大家起哄着涉谷女帝的声音里迟钝地反应了过来，底气不足地叫着「明明怎么看都应该是拓実啊」。大平笑得几乎靠在白岩身上，又活了过来，对面的木全兴致勃勃地说着要给鹤房进一步升级，大平伸出手，用力地拍了拍鹤房的后背。

「要好好给我们做榜样啊，女帝大人。」大平说。

鹤房看着已经成了定数的局面，深深地叹了一口气，在大家抑制不住的笑声里，逃避现实地把脑袋埋在了胳膊间。

-

有充足的时间，有合适的化妆品，又不再有生存战的压力，木全和金城重操旧业时，比之前更加游刃有余。

鹤房冷着一张脸，试图摆出一副生人勿近的炫酷模样，然而原本就上挑的眼角被眼线勾勒得更加诱人，眨眼间眼皮上的碎闪波光粼粼，长度适中的慵懒卷发在耳边一晃一晃的，反而给他加了几分平时不太见得到的色气。

「真的好好看啊，汐恩。」大平坐在对面，傻呵呵地看着鹤房笑。他穿着件宽宽大大的毛衣，往前倾着身子，蓬松的奶金色短发乖乖地贴着他的脸，后脑勺圆圆的，看得鹤房手痒痒。

他对着大平伸出了手——大平立刻向后缩了一缩，露出了一副「你到底要干什么」的样子，木全捏着鹤房的胳膊，把鹤房又按回到椅子上，拿化妆刷敲鹤房的脑袋。

「坐好不要动！」木全气势十足地吼着。「口红要画花了！」

鹤房挨了教训，只能不甘地坐在椅子上，气哼哼地盯着大平。大平一点也不怕他，就那么笑眯眯地任他瞪着，在木全又按着他让他穿那条网袜的时候笑得坐都坐不住了，趴下来伏在他自己的膝盖上，还不忘了拿手矜持地捂着嘴。

你给我等着。

鹤房趁没人注意的时候威胁地拿手指点了点大平。大平一脸「我看不明白你想说什么」地偏了偏那颗圆圆的小脑袋，鹤房于是更生气了。

-

大家在一种诡异的、马上就要憋不住笑了的奇怪气氛中录制完了女装环节的开头。

鹤房依旧穿着双十几厘米的高跟鞋，比大家全部高出一大截，就这么突兀地杵在画面里。大平站在他的斜后方，眼睛都憋得眯成一条缝，好歹是好好念完了要说的台词，等录制中断后，才终于和身边的几个人一起东倒西歪地笑成一团。

「幸好汐恩不是每天都这个样子拍节目，否则摄影也太费力气了。」与那城摇着头说，眼看着鹤房穿了高跟鞋之后窜上一米九的个子，还是忍不住失笑。

鹤房自觉地屏蔽掉了所有笑声，穿着高跟鞋走路走得虎虎生风，看得刚刚止住笑的一群人又重新笑倒。与那城尽职尽责地去催促一个个笑得一点形象都没有了的队员，提起需要先去化妆的河野丢进化妆间，自己也认命地走了进去，叫其他人去休息一会等着。

化妆间不大，两组六个人塞进去就隐约有点挤了。大平凑到门口去偷看，被里面兴致勃勃地给与那城挑着假发的白岩赶了回来。

「去去。」白岩像轰小狗一样赶他走。「就快要到你了，你凑什么热闹……汐恩来了哦。」

他指指大平身后，毫不客气地把门关上了。

大平回过头，一瞬间有了一种被笼罩在阴影下的感觉。

「真的好大一个啊……」大平边说边上下打量着鹤房，讨人喜欢的下垂眼又笑得弯弯的。「你别那么瞪着我，怪吓人的。」

「你这个看我的方式可不像是被吓了。」鹤房啧了一声，干脆摆了个拽得要命的姿势，甩了甩被金城精心打理过的长发，问大平：「喜欢吗？」

「喜欢的。」大平立刻回答道。「你上次这么穿的时候我就想说了，但是你跑得太快了，我没抓到。」

他用手去贴鹤房短裤下的、包裹着网袜的大腿。

「哇哦，原来是这种触感。」他真心实意地说。「真的很棒。」

鹤房瞅了瞅他，觉得大腿上的手指热乎乎软绵绵的，小指不知道是有意还是无意地勾了勾他的袜子，把他化妆时心里的那股火又勾了起来。他转过头去看看四周，确定了没有人注意他们——至少是没有光明正大地注意他们，一把拉过大平的手腕，拉着他就往回走。

「干嘛去？！汐恩？」大平被吓了一跳，跌跌撞撞地跟着小跑了两步，依然被鹤房穿着高跟鞋大步流星走路的速度惊呆了。鹤房不说话，他被鹤房拽着手，拉过一个拐角，推进了狭窄无人的更衣室里。

「我觉得你欠收拾。」鹤房恶狠狠地低声说。

他把门反锁上了。

大平被他推到一堆服装中间，隐隐约约地感觉到了点什么，立刻就有点急了。虽然这一间房间是用来存放演出服装的，这种时候一定不会有人来，但是——

「在录综艺的，一会，一会我还要去化妆的！」他面对着锁完门气势汹汹走回来的鹤房，有点结巴地说道。

「我当然知道，又不会耽误你什么。」鹤房把他抵在自己胸前的手腕捉起来，轻轻咬了一口他漂亮的手指，颇有兴致地挑了挑眉毛。「你好像闹得很欢啊？」

他从大平的指尖开始，一路啄吻过大平紧绷着的手背和柔软的掌心，最后落到能看到细细血管的手腕内侧，用牙齿轻轻磨着薄而脆弱的皮肤，磨得那里浮上一层引人遐想的红。那点红色从手腕开始扩散，迅速地染到了大平整个人身上，大平的脸上泛起了淡淡一层粉，不是很明显，鹤房却再熟悉不过了。

大平受不了这个。他被鹤房堵在墙边，手腕上湿热的吐息和危险的舔咬把他的心折腾得七上八下的，分不清是想叫鹤房停下，还是干脆想让他咬在自己的咽喉上。他不怎么敢抬头看鹤房，视线在鹤房胸口以下徘徊，悄悄往墙边靠得更紧，怕鹤房发现他已经有点反应了——

「怎么了，祥生君？」鹤房问，甚至兴趣大发地模仿了女生的口吻。「第一回吗？」

「不要闹……」大平艰难地抵抗着他，鹤房的卷发轻轻地碰着他的脸，有点痒痒的。「不要闹了，汐——」

他话还没说完就被打断了。鹤房屈起一条腿，用膝盖抵在了他的胯下，惊得他猛地捂住了嘴，把差点出口的一声呻吟堵回了喉咙里。

「说是让我不要闹，自己也很精神呢？」鹤房笑嘻嘻地说，隔着裤子去摸大平，满意地看到大平死死捂着嘴仰起了脖子，眉毛都向下撇着，满眼都是求他不要继续下去。

下垂眼这样向上委屈巴巴地看着，实在是太犯规了，鹤房想。

他十分自然地无视了大平的拒绝，伸手去解大平的腰带，膝盖磨蹭着，蹭得大平人又软了几分。大平涨红了脸，手忙脚乱地去推鹤房的膝盖，手摸到的全是网袜的奇妙触感，他像是被火烧了一下，飞快地又把手收了回来。

「刚才不还在说喜欢嘛。」鹤房愉快地说，把手进一步往里伸去，他指尖有点凉，碰得大平微微一颤。木全给鹤房涂了水红色的唇釉，鹤房凑过去，捏着大平的下巴亲了一口，在大平的嘴边留下了一个清晰的唇印。

鹤房低声笑了起来。

大平急促地喘着气，又是紧张，又被鹤房揉搓得有些发抖。他紧抓着鹤房那件露肩毛衣，抬头眼泪汪汪地看着鹤房，连眼神都被鹤房揉得有点散了，下意识地伸出舌尖，舔了舔沾在嘴唇上的口红。

「……不好吃……」他喃喃地说。

鹤房被他打败了。

大平总是做出这种看似无心实际上又十分惹人躁动的事来，这一点实在是让人难以抵抗。鹤房手上没停，将大平的性器把玩得可怜兮兮地流着水，沾得他整只手都湿哒哒的。大平断断续续地喘着气，还记得乖乖伸手去拉鹤房的短裤，被鹤房避开了，目光里不由得带了点困惑。

「衣服弄乱了不好收拾。」鹤房有点想骂人，他也起了反应，网袜勒得他难受极了，然而为了避免把身上的衣服弄脏弄乱，他还得忍耐着一切，甚至要避开那只怯怯地伸过来的手——这简直跟酷刑也没差什么了。

「你得快一点了，否则一会翔也他们就要四处找你去了。」鹤房咬着牙说，语气更凶了，看了看委屈巴巴地捂着嘴的大平，又不自觉地放软了下来。他把大平身上的针织衫掀起来，去摸颤巍巍挺立起来的乳尖，手指刚刚触碰上去，大平就猛地一激灵，小小的呜咽声闷在喉咙里，听着可怜极了。

他猛地离开了大平，在大平茫然的视线里慢慢地跪下身去，把长发别在耳后，眯起了上挑的眼角。

「给我好好享受吧，祥生君。」他说。

「别——！」大平用气声嘶哑地阻止，然而根本阻挡不了鹤房的动作。他只能眼看着鹤房跪在地上，微微仰起了脸，被唇釉染得红润的嘴唇微微张开，含住他的前端，渐渐向里吞进去——

鹤房的脸漂亮极了，被大平的性器抵到喉咙口时微微皱起眉，精心晕染的眼影和眼角泛起的红色连成一片，煽情又诱人。这样一看他仿佛像个真正的女孩子一样了，撩起头发时露出来的肩颈线条圆润可爱，大平却被他舔得腿直发抖，求饶的时候京都话都冒了出来，整个人哆哆嗦嗦的，可怜又可爱。

「你是要被女生玩哭了吗？」鹤房低声问，抬起眼帘的时候睫毛小扇子一样扑闪着，显得原就好看的眼睛多了两分本不该存在的妩媚。大平恍惚地捕捉到了他眼里满满的得意之色，想要反驳却无力反驳，虚弱地揪着鹤房肩膀上的衣料，想叫他快些起来。

「……你的妆！……」他咬着牙，连声音都抖了。

鹤房直起身子，满不在乎地擦了擦一团糟的下巴，手指重重地蹭过去，感觉大平整个身子猛地弹了一下，紧接着松了力气，软绵绵地靠在他胸前，小声地哽咽着。

鹤房把他搂住，轻轻拍他的后背，感觉他的呼吸热乎乎的，急促又潮湿，隔着女式毛衣吹在自己的肩窝上。

大平在他的胸口委屈地拱了拱，从旁边的架子上抽了张纸巾给他擦手，抬起头看他。

不怎么明亮的光线里鹤房的眼睛依旧漂亮得惊人，卷曲的发丝倾泻下来，遮住了上挑的眼角，却掩盖不住他眼里永远燃烧着的亮光。

他的口红被蹭花了，从嘴角边上晕开一抹红色，看起来反而更加危险而性感。大平耳朵红得发烫，稍微踮起了脚，在鹤房嘴边蹭得乱七八糟的那块地方轻轻亲了一口。

-

「总感觉今天祥生好像特别可爱来着……」

木全边晕染着眼影，边自言自语地说。在一边打理着假发的白岩听到了，看了看丝毫没意识到不对的木全，再看看局促不安的大平，默默地叹了一口气。

大平回来时候确实衣装整齐，瞧着没哪里不对，然而他眼角染着粉色，嘴唇咬得发红，看人的眼神又软又湿又可怜，像隔着一汪水——

行吧，幸亏团里没什么经验的小孩占据了大多数。

所以最后半强迫地把水手服和长裙给大平套上时，白岩毫无怜悯之心。大平可怜巴巴地看他，下垂眼被木全描画过之后更惹人怜爱了，卧蚕上的两篇波光闪烁，简直像随时能滴出水来，然而白岩不为所动，把特意挑出来的奶金色假发冷酷地戴在了他的头上，还无视他的拒绝，胁迫他做了一些秘密的准备。

「拒绝也没有用，你自己清楚的。」白岩冷漠地说。「快穿。」

站在其他成员面前展示的时候大平总算明白了为什么之前大家会说「脑袋里一片空白」。他手都不知道往哪放好，穿了裙子以后总觉得空荡荡凉飕飕的，不自觉地伸手去捏裙子的褶皱。略微带着些高跟的靴子穿起来也感觉很奇怪，像踩不到地面，总让他觉得有点晃——这时候他又要感谢白岩塞给他的是条长度过了小腿的百褶裙了。

他忍不住悄悄去瞟鹤房，鹤房却不肯跟他有什么眼神接触，让他有些不知所措。这样一来，他的神情反而显得更无辜了，木全和金城在下面鼓掌起着哄，他觉得有那么点羞耻，伸手去捂了捂脸，起哄的声音又加倍地大了起来。

别再看我了。鹤房想。你再这么求救一样地看我，我会想起很多不该这时候想的事情，要出事的。

好在一整个综艺环节有惊无险地过去了。大平完全没有顾及结果，应付过了大家的赞美和打趣，提着裙子往一边跑去，跑过拐角之前咬了咬牙顿了一下，还是毅然决然地转过去，推开了那间更衣室的门。

里面是暗的。

大平鼓起来的那点勇气简直就要溜得一干二净了。他在心里给自己打了打气，关好了门反锁起来，一步步朝里走去，走到第五步的时候右手腕突然被人拉住，他失去了平衡，踉跄着摔在了一个人身上。

他摸到了那件熟悉的露肩毛衣。

「你还真的敢来啊？」鹤房低声问，手顺着水手服宽松的下摆摸进去，轻轻揉捏着大平的背。「我没告诉你，你就知道要过来？」

「和他们说完话之后发现你不在，我就……来了。」大平回答道，被那只手摸得难以抑制地发抖。

他太清楚自己过来之后会发生什么，可他还是来了。

把这件事想清楚之后大平反而不再扭捏了。他坐在鹤房身上，渐渐适应了昏暗的光线，看到鹤房还没有卸掉任何一件行头。鹤房的眼睛即使在黑暗里也熠熠发光，像是倒映着整片星河，清澈又朦胧，大平看着他的眼睛，跪直了身子，稍微拉了拉裙摆。

「我想给你看的，你那时候又不肯看我……」大平小声说，拉过他的手放在一边裙角上，示意他把裙摆拉高。

暗色的百褶裙一点一点提起，露出底下掩盖着的东西来。

大平穿着略微有些高跟的短靴，靴子和裙摆间露出短短一段包裹着黑色袜子的脚踝，鹤房本以为他只是穿了普通的黑色长筒袜，到这时才发现原来是过膝的长袜。袜子的边缘像是有些紧，把大平的腿勒出了隐约的一点痕迹，细细的黑色带子夹在高筒袜的边缘，因为跪坐的姿势而紧绷在大平白皙的大腿上，鹤房只看了一眼，就猝然转开了视线。

他现在是真的要骂人了，在黑暗里涨红了脸，又觉得自己词汇量实在贫乏，后悔之前没有好好学习，没法准确地表达出心里此刻的惊涛骇浪。

大平还是攥着他的手，将裙子拉得高高的，表情忐忑又期待，像是在等待他的回应。木全将他的眼角染了淡淡的红色，原本看起来就像是刚刚哭过的样子，这样饱含着不安看过来，倒像是鹤房刚刚欺负了他一样。

这对于一直乖乖巧巧、循规蹈矩的大平来说，可能是他一辈子里做过的最出格的事了。

鹤房咬着牙，心脏剧烈地跳着，仿佛马上就要脱离出胸腔。他终于从强烈的视觉冲击里缓了过来，视线灼热又专注，盯得大平腰发着软，抖得简直就要跪不住了。到鹤房慢慢地抚上他的腿，勾起那一根黑色的吊袜带的时候，大平已经跌坐了下去，刚好坐到鹤房的跨间，惊得他一下子没能控制住自己，低低地叫出了声。

他闻到了一丝烈酒味。

鹤房依旧直直地盯着他。大平脸烧得滚烫，觉得自己又要被泡得醉了——实际上他清楚地知道这和信息素无关，他只是想一想之后鹤房要对他做什么，就整个人先软了一半。

这一次他再去解鹤房的短裤的时候，鹤房并没有避开，甚至挪了挪身子方便他动作。大平伏下身子，对网袜这种东西毫无心得，迟迟地没法顺利地将那东西脱下来。他忽然间失去了耐心，被头顶的视线扎得头皮发麻，又不知道为什么被激起了一点好胜心，干脆就着伏下身子的动作，隔着网袜和内裤的布料，去舔鹤房鼓胀起来的性器——

他的嘴唇涂得晶亮丰润，探出的舌尖还和之前被鹤房吻过时一样嫣红。奶金色的半长发和大平胸前的三角巾扫在鹤房的腿上，痒酥酥的，鹤房一下子就再也忍不下去了。

大平的水手服领子被揪住，鹤房一把将他拖了起来。他只小狗舔食一般地舔了两下，刚刚才润湿了一小块布料，就被鹤房抱起了身，粗鲁地往他身体里塞进了两根手指。

——显然，对于熟知了面前Alpha的Omega来说，两根手指算不了什么。

大平紧紧抱着鹤房的肩膀，手里摸到一把顺滑的卷发。鹤房解开了他水手服的前襟，一口咬在了他的胸口上，他的眼睛一下子就湿了，小声呜咽了两下，却又把胸口往鹤房那边送了送。

「你轻一点……」大平喘息着说，被一阵阵的快感弄得直发抖，又忍不住想逗鹤房玩。「轻一点，汐恩……哥哥？或者我现在……该叫汐恩姐姐吗？」

「我还是学生呢，姐姐……」大平玩得起劲。鹤房终于自己搞定了那条网袜——和撕破也没什么两样了。灼热的性器弹出来抵在大平的臀缝间，大平伸手过去碰了碰，被吓人的热度又烫得缩了回来。

鹤房被他用韩语的女称叫了几声姐姐，整个人都躁动起来，咬着牙把他往自己身上按。大平的腿根湿漉漉的，鹤房把手指从他身体里抽离，将多余的液体蹭在了他的大腿上，侵入进去的时候发出细微而暧昧的水声，听得大平耳根发烫。

那两条不堪重负的吊袜带原本就绷得紧紧的，被鹤房拉扯过之后，有一边更是已经松脱，随着鹤房顶撞的节奏垂在大平的腿边晃着。大平被鹤房推倒在地上，衣襟敞开，三角巾歪歪斜斜，根本掩盖不住他被咬出了红痕的胸口，长裙团成一团堆在肚子上，金色的长发凌乱地铺散着，两只手徒劳地捂着脸，鹤房每撞进去一下，他就小声地发出又软又甜蜜的呻吟声，身下湿得一塌糊涂，仿佛真是个被男友肆意蹂躏的女高中生。

鹤房到底是没怎么忍心折磨他，也怕再做下去两个人再也控制不住信息素，只压着他做了一次，在他到了之后没有再刻意拖延，按着他射在了他里面。

「……你要我怎么回去啊，姐姐……」

大平软绵绵地抱怨着。他稍微一动，身体里装不下的东西就往外流，弄得他看起来更糟糕了。他半抬起身子，假发已经乱得不像样子，发卡倒还好好别在头上，原本还算精致的眼妆快要被他自己给哭得没有了，嘴唇和脸颊倒是比之前更红了几分。

「不要叫姐姐了！」鹤房捏了捏他，终于将房间里的一切都恢复好了，他把头上的假发拽下来，揉了揉一头被压抑许久的乱毛。他走过来，把没什么力气的大平按住叫他不要动，仔细地把发网给他拆掉，小心翼翼地没有让发网打到大平脸上。

「就会在那里胡闹，最后还不是你自己吃亏。」鹤房念叨着，把从大平身上脱下来的水手服递到他面前。「你自己闻闻，全是甜味，怎么办嘛。」

他的耳朵又红得发亮了。大平费劲地把高筒袜脱下来，吊袜带的扣子卡在腰上解不开，他干脆就没有再解，急慌慌地穿好衣服，催鹤房快走。

「快点回去，汐恩。」他伸手去拍鹤房。鹤房一脸莫名，一副「你这么急做什么」的样子，大平咬着牙，脸涨得通红，看见他这副没自觉的样子就生气，拿拳头捶他。

「……要流出来了！」大平说。

鹤房的脸肉眼可见地红得更厉害了。他挠了挠头，再次确认了更衣室一切恢复了正常，把不太敢动弹的大平往怀里一搂，两个人鬼鬼祟祟地快速往宿舍溜去。

-

「汐恩？祥生？你们怎么还没卸妆？」豆原端着个杯子，刚好在拐角前和他们碰了个正着。

「啊……刚刚换完衣服回来，不太熟悉女装，比较难换。」鹤房急中生智，想了个理由准备搪塞过去。豆原显然是认为这个理由十分合理的，打了个招呼就继续往前走去，到了马上要拐过拐角的时候又想起了些什么，叫了一声鹤房。

「记得把抑制贴贴上，好大一股酒味。」豆原拍拍自己的后颈示意。「我倒是无所谓，被奖他们闻到，又要说你了。」

他挥了挥手，拐过拐角走远了。

鹤房摸了摸自己脖子上的抑制贴，再看看已经从耳朵尖到脖子红成一片的大平，实在没忍住，在走廊上笑出了声。大平被豆原这么一说，无比清楚地感觉到自己从里到外地散发着浓重的烈酒味信息素，在鹤房的笑声里恼羞成怒，转过身踢了鹤房一脚。

-end-


	10. -番外2：雪松，成熟了的小果子，揉碎出汁液来，最后一起酿成烈酒-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 房间里被雪松和烈酒的气味充满了，这一次和之前不同，仿佛这两种味道天生就相互依存，缺一不可。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dbq我还是说了8000字废话。  
> 标那个永久标记。  
> 本章描写比较详细，请注意避雷。  
> 新年快乐！

-

「你快点……！」

大平伸手去拍鹤房，软绵绵的胳膊刚伸出去就被鹤房抓住，拉过去亲了一口。他的声音也软软的，气息乱七八糟，强撑着才勉强能用手撑住自己的身子，没有直接靠在冰凉的墙壁上面。

他绷紧的脖子上全是亮晶晶的汗水，鹤房的手一碰上去就是一手湿，像是饱满的小果子被掐出汁液来。鹤房另一只手往下挪过去，摸了摸大平坐着的桌子，轻微的晃动里桌面一片滑腻，果然也是湿了一片。

「我快不了。」鹤房耍无赖一样地说，使了力气顶了顶，桌子撞在墙上发出「咣」的一声，吓得大平连忙扶住桌子边，试图稳住它的摇晃。

「你快一点吧……」大平无力地哼唧着，把胳膊抱在鹤房的脖子上，用剩余的那点力气把鹤房拉下来，小动物一样凑上去舔鹤房的嘴唇。「你这几天怎么回事，老是突然之间就要做，我……唔……」

鹤房堵住他的嘴，捉住了他的舌尖，到吻得他发出小小的呜咽声时才松开了他。大平断断续续地喘着气，眼神都要散了，后颈上的手摩擦得他又疼又忍不住发抖。鹤房咬了咬他的下唇，低下头去拿他的脖子磨牙，尖利的牙齿在腺体边缘一次又一次地蹭过去，大平的心也跟着一次次悬起又放下。

鹤房忽然触及到了生殖腔细窄的腔口。大平一个激灵，不知道从哪里冒出了一点力气，小小地挣扎起来，瞪大了眼睛去看鹤房。

「别进来……！」他嘶声说道，大腿发着抖，手指毫无作用地拉了拉鹤房的肩膀。「现在是在后台！你进来我……我就要没法回去了……」

「我不进去……你放心。」鹤房小声咕哝着，恋恋不舍地在那个怯生生地张开了一点的入口上磨蹭。大平死死地掐着他的肩膀，强忍着马上就要控制不住了的声音，鹤房在他扬起的脖子上亲了一口，到底还是没继续往前把他撑开填满。

鹤房也不知道自己是怎么回事。最近的几天里他十分毛躁，恨不得把大平捏在手里，时时刻刻地盯着。方才大平跳舞时候扯开了衣领，漂亮的锁骨带着汗，就那么全展露在别人面前——

现在那好看的锁骨和胸口上依旧沾满了汗水，汗水下却凌乱地覆盖着鹤房亲吻出来的痕迹。

鹤房满意了。大平眼看着就又要受不了了，颤抖着在他手里释放出来，黏糊糊地抱着他的脖子不肯撒手。他也没想着要折磨大平，按着大平的腰不让他有任何躲闪的机会，射在他身体里，灌得大平小小地颤了一下，发出微弱的哽咽声来。

「……在后台，你真是……你怎么胆子这么大。」终于喘匀了气之后大平说。鹤房已经给他套上了衣服，免得他着凉，他乐得被鹤房当个宝宝一样照顾，干脆就待在那里不动。

「谁让你扯领子。」鹤房说道，伸手去捏大平的脸。大平朝着他的手啊呜地咬了一口，咬着他的手指尖，含糊不清地说话。

「你还不是也扯了。」大平说。「这又不能怪我。」

他小心翼翼地站起身来，东倒西歪地走了几步，腿发着软，像踩不到实地，于是转过身谴责地看鹤房。鹤房自知理亏，摸着后脑勺走过来，揉了揉他的后颈，拉着他往外走去。

-

「把药吃了，喏。」白岩把药片倒在手上递给大平，对着他示意道。

「今天就吃？」大平迟疑了一下，在白岩「以防万一嘛」的声音里，还是把药从白岩手里接了过来，乖乖地咽了下去，被化开一点的药片苦得脸都皱了一下。

「你这两天抑制贴先贴好，一点也别差，也别让汐恩乱蹭你脖子。」白岩说，把手从大平光洁的后颈上挪走。「大概是临时标记的信息素终于被代谢干净了，刚才跳完舞，豆原还问了一句是不是谁换香水了，雪松味的。」

大平懵懵地点了点头。白岩看他这样觉得可爱，又揉了他一把，宽大的睡衣领子往旁边一歪，露出大平锁骨边缘青红交错的吻痕来。

「喔喔……」白岩夸张地感叹道。「你们这些小孩子哦。」

大平面红耳赤，掩耳盗铃一样地把衣领揪得紧紧的。白岩在缩成一团的大平旁边坐下，拄着脑袋，毫不在意地问他话。

「汐恩最近是不是特别急躁？就这几天。」白岩问。大平点了点头，依旧把自己缩成一小个，白岩看了又忍不住笑。「怎么看着像我欺负了你一样，喂，明明是我在被迫看你们谈恋爱哎。」

「都是正常的。你身体里他的信息素快要代谢得没有了啊，他觉得受到了威胁，尤其是我们这里Alpha还不少。」他拍了拍大平。「你自己也有感觉吧？」

「唔。」大平哼唧了一声。

他确实或多或少地感觉到了什么，最明显的一点莫过于他开始对鹤房的信息素有那么一点惧怕，又渴求得不得了。随着又一次发热期的临近，睡梦里鹤房如果短暂地离开，他就会立刻惊醒，那片摇摇欲坠的黑暗仿佛在深夜里窥伺着他，时刻要把他吞没，而鹤房温热的怀抱能驱散一切，他总是要被鹤房好好抱在怀里才能安慰地睡着。

「反正药也给你了，宿舍也分配好了。一切准备都做好啦。」白岩拍了拍床。大平看到他的动作，不知道又想歪到了哪去，脸一下子涨得通红。他拎起睡衣的领子，把发烫的脸整个埋进去，往后一倒，蜷缩着身子把半个人都藏在了白岩身后。白岩摸不着头脑，被他这幅模样逗笑了，边笑边推着他问他「怎么了」，大平装死一样滚了半圈，露出来的耳朵尖红红的，快乐小狗成了害羞小狗，白岩看着觉得好玩极了。

鹤房在这时候打开了门，一眼就看到白岩像是在逗狗一样对着缩起来的大平又点又戳，这画面实在有点可爱，鹤房没忍住，「噗」地笑了出来。

大平听到他的笑声，又往白岩身后藏了藏。

「行了，别躲了，你是在做梦吗，还想着能藏在我后面？」白岩把他扒拉出来，往走过来的鹤房那边一推，大平滴溜溜地顺势滚过去，被鹤房接住了。「我走了，虽然明天休息但是早点睡。后天见。」

「后天见。」大平把脸埋在鹤房肚子上，伸出一只手对着门挥了挥。白岩关门的时候刚好看到他这个敷衍的再见，无奈地叹了口气，把黏在鹤房身上的大平关在了属于他们两个人的房间里。

「你们在说什么？你怎么这个样子，傻呵呵的。」鹤房坐下来，把大平往上拎了拎，觉得自己像是在往膝盖上抱路都走不稳的奶狗，被自己的想法逗笑了。

「没什么……」大平说，慢慢地撑起身子来，拽着鹤房的胳膊，把自己挂到鹤房身上去。

鹤房已经洗过澡了，方才只是出去溜达了一圈，连抑制贴也没有贴，浑身满是烈酒味。大平抱着他的背，觉得自己整个人被烈酒味泡得温温热热的，连眼皮都开始沉了起来。

「你怎么不贴抑制贴？翔也没有嫌你熏人吗？」大平小声问。鹤房晃了晃脑袋，想起方才一脸嫌弃的木全和帮腔的金城，满是不爽地哼了一声。

「当然嫌了，你没有看到翔也那个表情，他说我像是放了五十年之后又在上面点了把火的酒缸，又冲又熏……」鹤房抱怨道，忽然猛地把大平按倒在床上。大平惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，嘴张得圆圆的，显然吓了一跳，鹤房捏着他的下巴，蛮横地问他说：「你说，我味道冲吗？」

「下午的时候比较冲，现在一点也不呀？」大平认真地回答他说。

他们两个人的小宿舍温馨又暖和，大平的雪松味浸满了每一个角落，鹤房原本情绪还有些躁动，走进房间里被大平的信息素包裹住的瞬间，就变得安宁而平和。他故意放出些信息素来，让那些雪松味全部跟烈酒味纠缠在一起，因为自己的这些小动作而觉得心满意足，放松力气压在了大平身上。

「重！……别闹啦。」大平轻轻拍了他一巴掌，看他还不肯撑起来，又有点不确定地问他：「要做吗？」

「不做。」鹤房低声说，耳朵这样看起来有点红了。「之前不是做过了？还是说你想？」

「我不想！」大平打他，看上去拼命地想把什么话咽下去，嘴张了张，还是失败了，用气声愤怒地控诉鹤房。「你这几天总是要在里面！害得我浑身、浑身都是酒味，今天回来时候碰到莲和拓実，他们两个一脸怀疑，一副以为我又被你临时标记了的样子瞄我脖子！」

他这副炸毛小动物的样子可爱极了。鹤房嘿嘿笑起来，把他往怀里一抱，将他的头发揉得乱七八糟，小动物于是轻易地又被安抚下来，乖乖地把胳膊环在鹤房腰上，抬起头来在鹤房的下巴上咬了一口。

「我就是想啊，又怎么了。把你沾得一身都是酒味不好吗。」鹤房伸手去揉了揉大平的嘴唇，想起第二天的安排，又撅了撅嘴。「可惜明天我有拍摄，否则我们就可以出去玩了。」

他眼看着大平咬完他那口就逐渐闭上了眼睛，听到他的话之后又勉强地睁开一点，发出一些鹤房听不懂的声音来回应。鹤房乐了，决定不再打扰睡眠边缘的大平，安稳地把他抱住——大平最近在睡前总会要他这么做。

他伸出一只手，费力地关上了床头灯，黑暗里大平的呼吸声小小的，轻柔地吹在他面前，他心里痒痒的，最后伸出一只手，把大平的刘海往上撩去，在大平热乎乎的额头上轻轻亲了一口。

我就最后再闹他这一下。鹤房想。

-

冬日的早晨，起床往往是件痛苦的事情。

鹤房在这种痛苦里艰难地爬起来，尽可能把动作放小，轻手轻脚地下床去洗漱。即使他已经尽自己所能地放轻声音，等他从洗手间出来，还是看到大平顶着一头乱毛，包着被子懵懵地坐在床上，一副完全没打算醒来的样子。

「怎么不继续睡？」鹤房怕吓到他，边系扣子边走过去小声问他。大平慢了不止半拍，好半天才反应过来有人在问话，低垂着眼帘偏了偏脑袋，叫道：「汐恩？」

「嗯，是我。」鹤房笑了，摸了摸他圆圆的后脑勺。「怎么不接着睡？」

「……冷。」大平小声嘟囔着，在他手里蹭了蹭脑袋，又往被子里缩去，把半张脸都埋在被子里。

他实在好玩极了。

鹤房对着他的脸又捏又揉，玩够了才转过身去套了件外套。布料摩擦的声音里鹤房回过头，看见大平把他刚换下来的睡衣抱在了怀里，缩成了更小一团，脸贴着他的睡衣，又闭上了眼睛。

他在心里哀叹了一声，恨不得翘了今天的拍摄——显然这并不可能。他只能走到床边去，蹲下身，轻轻蹭了蹭大平温热的脸，大平艰难地睁开眼睛，看见是他之后又倦怠地闭上了，把身体往前撑了撑，抱住鹤房的脖子，要鹤房吻他。

「你冷的话我给你换个被子？抱着我的睡衣算怎么回事啊。」鹤房浅浅地吻了他一下，揪了揪被他抱在怀里的睡衣。大平又往他的被子堡垒里缩了缩，手拽着鹤房的睡衣不肯松开，话音里全是睡意，伴着浓重的鼻音，又低又软。

「抱不到本人嘛……总要给我抱点什么。」他眼睛都不睁地说。「不要换被子。」

「不是冷吗？」鹤房问，伸手去摸他的手，意外发现他的手也热热的，看起来并不冷。

「换了就没有你的信息素了……」

大平又睡着了。鹤房蹲在原地缓了一会，把那股想将他吻醒按住的冲动强压下去，生无可恋地给他紧了紧被子，毅然决然地往外走去。

-

大平在烈酒味里睁开了眼睛。

他热得浑身是汗，刘海都被打成一绺一绺的，在被子里发出小声的喘息，难受地翻滚了半圈。

是今天吗？不会太早了吗？

缺乏常识的大平理解了目前的状况，却依旧有点难以接受。按照日期来讲他明明还应该有几天的缓冲时间的，怎么，怎么就突然之间——

那种熟悉又陌生的感觉又来了，好像他的身体里装着一汪水，温温热热的，容器正危险地慢慢倾斜，眼看着就要溢出来。大平将脸埋在鹤房的睡衣里，模糊地呻吟出声，感觉被鹤房残留在睡衣里的信息素一刺激，那汪水晃荡得更危险了。

他明白现在最佳的拖延办法是立刻离这些沾染了鹤房信息素的东西远远的——然而说是一回事，做又是一回事，他的世界晃晃悠悠的，像是随时要往他身上砸下来，鹤房的信息素就是唯一能让他暂时保持清醒的东西，大平缩在满是烈酒味的被子里，微微地发着抖。

他能感觉到睡裤的布料已经被他自己打湿了。

他既羞耻又无能为力，只能将鹤房的睡衣抱在怀里，可怜兮兮地眨巴着眼睛，盼望鹤房能快点回来救救他。他胡思乱想着，觉得自己像是被晒化了的雪娃娃，脑袋发着晕，又想起来这一次发热鹤房就要永久标记他，会撑开他身体最隐密的地方，将他彻底打开，最后在那里成结，把他填得满满的——

大平紧紧地蜷缩起来，伸出一只手去颤抖地拿起手机。鹤房的电话果然无人接听，想也知道应该是在拍摄，大平小小地呜咽了一声，觉得那汪水终于又要不可控制地溢出来了。

-

摄影师是个非常风趣健谈的Alpha。他看起来对鹤房十分满意，一直夸个不停，鹤房被他逗得直笑，在愉快的气氛里飞快地结束了拍摄。

「啊，所以果然这种东西是有天赋的吧，你大概就属于那种很有天赋的人了。」摄影师满面笑容地说道。

鹤房将拍摄用的服装换下来，套上自己的外套，走过来对摄影师认真地道谢。他弯下身子鞠躬，起身刚要说话，摄影师已经止住了他的动作，疑惑地吸了吸鼻子。

「鹤房君有遇到什么人吗？你衣服上全是Omega的味儿。」他问，想了想又补充了一句。「还是马上就要发热了的Omega吧，这么强烈的味道。嚯。」

「马上就要发热？」鹤房复述道，想起大平从前一天起就热乎乎的身体来。

他忽然间意识到了什么，手忙脚乱地从衣兜里掏出手机来，看到上面的未接来电之后，整个人立刻急了。

「多谢您的关照！和提醒！」鹤房飞快地向着摄影师打了个招呼，扭头就往外跑，边跑边把电话拨了回去。铃声每响一下，他的心就悬得更高一点，到电话终于被接通了的时候，他反而不知道该说什么了。

「汐恩？……」大平的声音从听筒里传来，有点闷闷的。

「你……还好吗？」鹤房放轻了声音问。

「不好。」大平慢慢地回答道，听筒里传来了簌簌的布料摩擦声。鹤房耐心地等待着，直到大平终于又开口说话，话音里有点委屈，被情欲染得又软又湿。

「不是说要让我哭个痛快吗？……」大平说，终于开始抑制不住了。听到鹤房的声音之后他身体里的那汪水仿佛哗啦一下全倾泻了出来，一瞬间就把他浸泡得喘息起来。「快点回来……」

大平的声音打着颤。鹤房仿佛被针扎了一样跳起来，立刻想起了他说过是要怎么样让大平哭个痛快。冬日的阳光毫不吝啬的倾泻下来，鹤房眯了眯眼睛，飞快地往宿舍跑去。

-

如果不是有所准备，鹤房简直要以为他是打开了通往雪松林的大门。

开门的一瞬间雪松味洪水一样地扑了出来，鹤房被冲得一窒，连忙将门死死关上，转身就扯掉了自己脖子上的抑制贴。大平的喘息声小而压抑，接触到肆无忌惮的烈酒味时突然控制不住地变得大了些。他朝着鹤房伸出手，被飞快地跑过来的鹤房一把拎起来抱住，那件被蹂躏了半天的睡衣皱巴巴地从他手里落下去，在鹤房窜上床的动作里被踢到了床下。

「你怎么这么早？」鹤房问，把外套甩到一边去，在亲吻的间隙里喘着气问大平。大平手指发着抖，紧紧攀着鹤房的肩膀，被鹤房吮得舌尖都麻了，不能控制地哆嗦着。

「我怎么知道……你快一点。」大平喃喃地说，被鹤房塞进来的手指按揉得全身都泛着粉色。

鹤房憋得难受极了，被大平沾了满手湿，甜味儿一点点漫出来，把他们两个人都泡了个透。他还是怕大平疼，伏下身子去吻大平，含糊不清地问他说：「还要吗？」

大平用手挡着眼睛，羞耻得整个人都红了，在鹤房的注视下最后咬了咬牙，小小地摇了摇头。

「快点……」他声音微弱极了，可怜兮兮地说。

终于被贯穿的时候大平再也保持不住清明了。他眼睛都湿了，被情欲烧昏了脑袋，鹤房每用力顶撞他一下，他就会小声地呜咽出来，叫声又软又湿，总是引诱得鹤房想欺负他，让他发出些更甜蜜的声音来。

探到生殖腔的入口时鹤房短暂地停了停，忍出了满头的汗，绷紧了声音对大平说话时，将他抱得紧紧的。

「我要进去了。」鹤房宣布道，因为强忍着不动而显得有些恶狠狠的。「你现在就算想拒绝也不行了，好好地准备哭吧。」

「我已经在哭了……」大平说，把胳膊在鹤房脖子上圈得更紧了些，眷恋地贴着鹤房的脑袋，在他耳边用气声说话。

「……来吧。」他悄声说，在恐惧和期待里将自己展开，全部交给鹤房来掌控。

生殖腔原本就张开了入口，渴求地流着水，颤抖着等待被打开。鹤房一点一点地将它撑开，那个可怜的窄口渐渐被开拓得容易进出，怯怯地吮吸着侵入进来的性器。大平连声音都发不出了，眼睛里蓄着的泪水不停往下掉，偶尔鹤房进入得重了，大平的身体才会猛地跟着一抖，含糊地发出一点破碎的哭音，听着可怜极了，却无论如何也阻止不了鹤房的动作。

鹤房像是熟知大平的想法，始终托着他的后脑和背部，让他能紧紧地贴在自己身上。大平透过那层泪水恍惚地看着鹤房，那双漂亮的眼睛燃烧得亮极了，细看过去却又满是温柔，让人简直就要沉溺在他的眼睛里。他哽咽了一声，因为即将要独占面前这个人而产生了强烈的满足感，发着抖艰难地凑过去，小狗一样去舔鹤房的下唇。

鹤房轻轻地吻住他，舌尖慢慢地和他纠缠在一起，和身下凶猛的动作刚好相反。大平在他温柔的吻里活过来了一点，刚刚喘过一口气来，就被鹤房顶得呜呜地求饶，受不了地挣扎着想逃开，又被鹤房毫不留情地掐着腰拖回去。

「你、你再这样……」大平泪汪汪地说，声音直发抖。「我腰上就又、又要……青了……」

「我给你涂药就是了，用不着你再给我发照片。」鹤房狠狠地说，将他按得更紧了些。大平整个人都湿淋淋的，腿根被撞得发麻，随着鹤房的动作发出羞人的水声。他的身体里被搅得一团糟，被侵犯的生殖腔柔弱无助地颤抖着，随着鹤房滚烫的入侵而一跳一跳地翻滚着令人害怕的情潮，大平的呜咽声又弱了下去，尾音断断续续的，像是被欺负得狠了，无用地蜷缩在捕食者的爪下求饶。

「你再忍一忍，嗯？」鹤房疼爱地捏了捏大平的后脑勺，慢慢地将他的脑袋往一边侧过去，露出覆盖着吻痕的后颈来。

大平在濒临失控的边缘模糊地意识到了什么。他屏住了呼吸，紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，在莫名的期待里完全放开了对身体的控制。鹤房在他耳边低低地喘息，生殖腔里滚烫的性器根部膨胀起来，他有点害怕，小小地挣扎了一下，鹤房安抚地揉了揉他的脸颊，紧接着一口咬在了他的后颈上。

灭顶的快感里大平眼前几乎发着黑。房间里断续地飘着带着泣音的喘息声，大平恍惚了半天，才知道那是他自己发出来的。世界旋转又拉伸，烈酒味铺天盖地地将他从头到脚浇了个透，大平被泡得发晕，等待着世界渐渐从抖动中稳定下来，大口大口地喘着气，忽然发现自己的气息间带出了一丝酒味。

鹤房还在安抚地舔着他后颈上新鲜的咬痕。大平自己伸出手去摸了摸，指尖上沾到一点血，更加清晰地带出了信息素的味道。

雪松味泛着甜，混着灼烈的酒气，从他的手指上渐渐漫开。

他的世界仿佛完整了，即使还在发热，也不再像漂在半空中无处可去。鹤房把他的手攥住，将他手指尖上那点血迹舔掉，带着点歉意小声对他道歉。

「对不起，咬得太用力了……」鹤房拿脑袋拱了拱他。「你那会儿太甜了，我有点控制不住，下口重了点。」

「也……挺好的？算是给我留下点深刻的记忆了……唔。」大平说着说着，被鹤房抱着晃了晃，这一晃之下大平觉得下半身又酸又胀，话音也不由得顿住了。

「怎么了？」鹤房问，把他脸上的汗水和泪水抹掉问道。大平不明显地抽了抽鼻子，瞧着有点委屈，脑袋偏在一边忍了半天，最后还是说了出来，整个人羞得通红。

「你……射得太多了……」大平用气声说。「……肚子胀。」

鹤房被这句话惊得呛了一下，低头去看大平的小腹，也不知道是不是错觉，总觉得大平平坦的小腹仿佛都被灌得满满的。他耳朵也红了，低下头去把脑袋埋在大平脖子旁边逃避大平的视线，脑袋里突然蹦出个念头来，吓得又猛地直起身子，带得大平不能控制地哼了一声。

「药！……」鹤房着急地比划。「药你吃了吗？」

「吃了，昨天睡前瑠姫让我吃的。」大平眨了眨眼睛。鹤房又放下心来，重新把大平软绵绵的身体抱进怀里来，舒适地叹了口气。大平用大腿蹭了蹭他的腰，将他的脸捧在手里，看着那张即使泛了红也好看得不得了的脸，半真半假地埋怨着他。

「要是等你想起来才吃，后果都不知道有多严重了呢。」大平说。

「你就知道挤兑我，你自己不是也没想起来，就在那里哭，哭得我都不忍心下手了。」鹤房底气不足地反驳道。

「我是知道自己吃过了的。你这还叫不忍心？」大平把他的脸往一起挤。「等今天过了，我又是一身手指印，到时候你要负责，好好给我涂药。」

「那你不如等三天之后再说，反正这三天里肯定还要添不少新的。」鹤房蛮不讲理，凑得离大平近极了。大平想到之后会发生的事情，联想起上个发热期过得无比情色的三天，呼吸又乱了一下，胆怯地往柔软的床铺里缩了缩，也不知道自己是期待还是害怕。

房间里被雪松和烈酒的气味充满了，这一次和之前不同，仿佛这两种味道天生就相互依存，缺一不可。大平眼睛方才哭得红通通的，感觉到前所未有的安心，凑过去轻轻在鹤房的嘴唇上亲了一口，小声说：「请多关照呀，今后。」

他呼出来的气息里也含着烈酒味。鹤房心里热乎乎的，又自豪又满足，猛地靠近过去，几乎是撞在大平的下巴上。大平笑起来，边揉着嘴唇边说好痛，鹤房露出一个灿烂又温暖的笑容来，又抱着大平晃了晃，认真地看着大平笑弯了的眼睛，大声说道：

「请多关照！」

\- fin -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了！  
> 这是被房子大所占满的一个月。  
> 我很喜欢这两个小孩，自己觉得是在满怀着爱意来写他们，有被评论说能从字里行间看出爱来，真的很快乐。  
> 谢谢大家喜欢依存！不要夸我，我只是个辣鸡车手，可爱的是他们两个本身。  
> 2020年啦！希望大家都能够身体健康，心想事成！我自己身体不太好所以觉得健康是最基础的！  
> 新年快乐！


	11. - 番外3：如何对待叛逆期天使和他不安分的小翅膀 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「打人的天使就是要被收拾。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章就是个8000字的车，请注意避雷。

–

「汐恩！」佐藤边躲边委委屈屈地叫。

练习室里的气氛轻松又愉快。刚刚结束了玩偶服练习室的摄影，大家玩自己的衣服都玩得开心，川西正在一边抡着他那条松鼠尾巴甩圈圈，听到佐藤这样饱含冤屈的控诉声转过头去，一下子笑出声来，拍了拍身边那个两米高的绿色外星人。

鹤房在原地小碎步着转过了身。川西看他这样子笑得更厉害了，指着佐藤的方向叫鹤房看。

「天使……天使在……」

川西笑个没完。佐藤更委屈了，手里捏着他自己那个掉下来了的红鼻子，歪歪倒倒地往鹤房这边蹭过来。

「你管管他。」佐藤说。「我鼻子都被打掉了。」

罪魁祸首笑嘻嘻的，听到这话之后眼睛都笑成两条缝，哒哒地小步跟上来，绒绒的头箍随着跑上来的动作一颠一颠的——然后他滴溜溜地跟到川西身后去，转过身，拿他背上的小翅膀继续去打佐藤。

鹤房很不给面子地噗地笑了出来。

「你管管他啊！」佐藤冤屈地左躲右躲，拿笑得直抖的川西挡。大平欺负人欺负得快快乐乐的，转着圈拿翅膀乱扫，扫着扫着一脚踩到了裙子，险些直接一跟头摔下去。

「我管不了，真的。战斗力比不上。」鹤房说，费劲地把一头撞过来的大平接住。他话是这么说了，到底还是伸出了手，抓住了大平背上的翅膀，算是勉强控制住了叛逆期的见习天使。

「你们是真的不觉得热啊？」白岩拎着外套走过来，一边走一边扯着领子扇风。鹤房听他这么一说，一下子就觉得自己即将要被闷死在这一身衣服里，边附和着边松开了大平的翅膀，艰难地试图把一身累赘脱掉。

大平拿翅膀扫了扫他，伸手过去帮他把外星人从身上拽下来。

「成功逃脱。呼……」鹤房长出了一口气。他又热又累，看着大平帮他把外星人好好摆在墙角，外星人瘪下去的样子滑稽极了，木全甩着他的兔子耳朵走过去的时候被吸引了视线，哈哈哈地笑了起来。

「走吧，快点回去。回去洗个澡。」大平见他热得直抖领子，笑嘻嘻地伸手来拉他。鹤房瞅了瞅他，发现他连一点要当场换掉衣服的意思都没有，伸手去揪了揪他那条裙子，问他干嘛不脱掉。

「里面没穿T恤。」大平小声说。「回房间再说。」

鹤房恍然大悟，立刻就想到了大平腰腹部那点还没消下去的红痕。他早上才刚刚仔细地检查过了那些印子，确定了没有哪一处是没控制好力气发了青的，自豪地告诉大平说他的控制能力真是世上少有的好，为此还被大平打了两巴掌。

大家互相扯着耳朵尾巴之类的东西，练习室里吵吵嚷嚷的。河野拿走了佐藤的鼻子作势要切，豆原掀开了兜帽笑得厉害，木全正在他身后揪他卷卷的柴犬尾巴。所有人纠缠在一起东倒西歪地往门外走去，鹤房被撞了一下，发出了嗷的一声，大平嘿嘿地笑起来，看着傻呵呵的，鹤房拽住他的袖子，把新手上路不太熟悉流程的天使拉走了。

–

「去吧。」大平用脑袋点点浴室的方向，示意鹤房去洗澡。

他一身行头还是齐整的，圆溜溜的脑袋上带着白绒绒的发箍，瞧着倒是很乖巧。鹤房伸手去摸，被大平拍了手背，只好委屈地缩回了手，控诉地看着大平。

「你真是越来越过分了。」鹤房说。「你真该去看看粉丝都说什么，她们怀疑我跟你到底认不认识。」

「不认识。」大平飞快地答道，笑嘻嘻地回击过来。「『祥生都不跟我说话的』，你自己说的。」

「你真是这时候反应就突然快了啊。」鹤房说着，伸手去抓大平。大平灵巧地躲开——差了一点——被鹤房揪着翅膀拖回来，扳正身子，气哼哼地亲了一口。

「老是说我。」鹤房轻轻地咬他。「在别人面前就那么乖的。」

大平被他咬了一口，小声地笑了。他飞快地伸出胳膊抱了一下鹤房，袖子软软地从鹤房胳膊上蹭过去，紧接着把鹤房往洗手间的方向推过去，一直到把鹤房整个人都推进去才罢休。

「快去。」他说，话音倒是落下的干脆，手却还抓在鹤房肩膀上。鹤房看懂了他是很不明显地在撒娇，把他拖过来按着他的后脑勺吻他，大平被亲吻得晕乎乎的，呼吸间都满是酒味，在鹤房终于关上洗手间的门后发了一小会的呆，嗖地团成一小团窝在了沙发上。

–

鹤房从卫生间里走了出来。

他头发还滴着水，随手用毛巾胡乱地擦着。房间并不大，他一眼就看到两扇白白的小翅膀，大平侧对着他坐在沙发上，看上去是把练习时穿的运动裤脱掉了，抱着膝盖的时候袍子边缘隐约露出一截小腿，看起来倒确实很有天使的氛围。

「你怎么不换掉？」鹤房说，走过去把他的手机没收掉了。大平懵懵地抬起头，神情无辜又茫然，鹤房于是在他旁边坐下，两个人贴得紧紧的，鹤房头发上落下来的水珠都沾湿了大平的衣袖。

「衣服。」鹤房拽了拽他那条袍子，干脆伸手过去把他往自己身上抱。大平相当顺从地顺着他的动作转过身来，面向着他坐在了他的腿上，翻身的时候翅膀扫到了鹤房的脸，鹤房甩了甩脑袋，小猫抖毛一样甩得大平胸前的衣服都湿了。

大平于是又突然来了兴致，来回转着身子拿翅膀打鹤房。鹤房被他坐在身上，躲来躲去也躲不开，简直要被他塞一嘴的毛，终于忍无可忍地伸手过去一把揪住了他一边的翅膀，另一只手紧紧抱住了他的腰，把玩得起劲的天使本人死死地按住不让他动。

「你是欠收拾了是吗？」鹤房威胁地说，呸呸地往外吐着嘴里被扇进来的小绒毛。大平笑得东倒西歪，没骨头一样往他胸前趴，鹤房把他接住，感觉他的心脏闹得扑通扑通急促地跳着。

他忽然隐约地冒出了一个念头。

「我说，祥生……」他慢慢地说，手里还抓着大平的翅膀不放。「你是在等什么吗？」

大平小小地僵了一下。

他其实已经掩饰得很好了，然而鹤房对他过于熟悉，立刻就发现了这一点不寻常。鹤房在心里笑出了声，把手伸过去不规矩地掀他的裙子，衣摆快被撩到大腿根的时候大平稍稍挣扎了起来，无济于事地按住了裙角，鹤房这才发现他是真的把里面训练用的打底全部脱掉了，只剩下条薄薄的内裤。

鹤房耳朵红了。

「我靠，你来真的啊……」鹤房低声说，继续往上掀他的衣服。「要玩Cosplay吗？」

大平的手松松地压着裙摆，鹤房只轻轻拽了拽，他就相当意志不坚定地把手一松，随便鹤房把他的袍子继续卷上去。鹤房稍微用点力气推他的肩膀，他顺势又从鹤房的胸口撑起身来，被鹤房把卷成一团的袍子塞到手里就听话地捏在胸前，看着倒是乖极了，正在做的事却吓人得很。

「我不是……你别看了。」大平语无伦次地说，大腿和胸腹全暴露在空气里，隐隐约约地有点觉得凉。他的袍子太累赘了，从手里漏下去了一个边角，稍微粗糙的边缘扫在他的肚子上，激得他微微一缩。「你要是不想的话就，不想的话……」

他说不下去了。鹤房的视线扫在他身上滚烫滚烫的，摸上来的手却比视线还要再烫三分。大平被他的手心烫得微微发起了抖，又忍不住想他再进一步，最好把他身上那点凉意全都赶走。他眼睁睁地看着鹤房慢慢一路顺着他的身体摸了上来，把手伸到了他捏在胸口的袍子下面，轻轻地落在他已经挺立起来的乳尖上。

他控制不住地哼了一声，咬着嘴唇把脸转开，脖子上泛起一层红色，看起来羞耻得要命。

「有点不太妙啊。」鹤房喃喃地说。

明明还什么都没有开始，鹤房眼前的画面已经糟糕极了。大平浅色的脑袋上还好好戴着白色的绒毛发箍，翅膀也随着细微的动作而轻微地晃动着，明明看起来应该确实是那种糅合了男女气质的小天使，裙角却被团成团紧紧地捏在胸前。他侧着头，眼睛垂下去，睫毛不安地颤动着，大片白皙的肌肤就近距离地从被掀起的白色袍子下展露在鹤房眼前，鹤房的手在他胸口的衣料下来回揉捏着，动作清楚地被柔软的丝绸展示出来，比全部裸露着的样子还要更暧昧几分。

大平显然感觉到了。他局促地动了动，像是忍不住要离鹤房硬涨起来的性器远一些，又没什么地方能躲。鹤房将那只伸进他衣服里的手慢慢移到他背后去，把他往自己这边按过来吻他，大平从喉咙里发出轻微的呜呜声，手一松裙子都要从手里掉下去，又自觉地捞回来抱住。

「你来吧，好不好？」分开了之后鹤房小声说，刻意把声音放得软了些，向着大平撒娇。

「为什么要……」大平迟疑着回问他，这时候的反应也不像之前吐槽他时候一样快了，被亲吻过之后嘴唇红润润的，软乎乎地抱着裙子，往鹤房怀里赖着。

「我想嘛。」鹤房说，伸手摸小狗一样他圆圆的后脑勺。鹤房的眼睛亮亮的，大平犹豫地看过去，觉得他的眼里毫不掩饰地装满了期盼，那样子可爱极了，实在让人没办法拒绝他。

大平沉默了一下，从耳朵到脖子都开始逐渐变得通红。他眼睛湿漉漉的，有些不自在地躲着鹤房直白的目光，因为紧张和羞涩连表情都僵硬起来了。鹤房盯着他，像是要把他看得整个人都烧起来，大平在逐渐泛起来的甜味里放下了袍子，伸出手去解鹤房短裤的系带，手指微微发着抖，在急促又响亮的心跳里沉默地低下了头。

–

鹤房攥紧了拳头。

那颗金色的脑袋埋在鹤房的胯间，生涩又认真地吞吐着，薄薄的脸颊被撑出极其糟糕的形状，探出来的舌尖在之前的吻里被吮得发红。偶尔鹤房没能控制住，漏出一声喘息，他就抬起眼帘来往上看鹤房，眼神干干净净的，向着鹤房确认他做得是不是好。

大平下巴上被弄得一团糟，因为被顶了喉口，眼角也泛起一点红。他的睫毛湿漉漉地打着簇，下垂眼向上看过来时惹人怜爱极了，眼里晃着一汪薄薄的水，瞧着又纯洁又情色。

鹤房有点受不了了。

他把视线从大平身上移开，捏着手指对着天花板深呼吸了一下，到底还是舍不得错过大平难得主动的时间，又盯着大平看起来。大平躲着他的目光，小狗舔食一样舔了两下，艰难地含住他的前端整根往里吞去，他还戴着那个白色发箍，柔软的头发和着发箍上的绒毛一起微微抖着，鹤房忍耐地朝他伸出手，撩了撩他散下来的刘海。

「……够了。」鹤房哑着声音说，把大平往上拉过来，大平的嘴唇离开他时发出轻微的「啵」的一声，听得鹤房心里又是重重一跳。

大平小口小口喘着气，明明没被鹤房做什么，心脏却扑通扑通地跳个不停。他整个人被鹤房的信息素泡得发软，自身的雪松味里甜味已经开始逐渐泛滥起来，鹤房往他身体里塞进手指的时候感觉他又软又湿，没忍住笑了一声，大平涨红着脸，毫无威慑力地拍了他一巴掌，被鹤房用了点力气按得腰都软了，黏糊糊地攀着鹤房不放。

「不要偷懒。」鹤房拍他的屁股。大平本以为能拖延过去，这时候只好磨磨蹭蹭地撑起身子来，大腿发着抖，湿漉漉地去蹭鹤房的性器。鹤房的目光太过于直白了，他迟迟没法继续，最后自暴自弃地转过了身，背朝着鹤房，终于一点一点坐了下去，被涨得发出小动物一样的呜咽声。

他甜得像是雪松林间木屋里放在蜂蜜里泡透了的小果子，湿得像是熟透了之后刚刚被蹭破了外皮。鹤房在他艰难的动作里掀起他的裙子，眼看着汗珠顺着他凹陷的脊柱沟慢慢流下来，煽情又诱人。

他去抹掉了那滴汗水，手捏着大平薄薄的侧腰，大平随即有点受不了地发起抖来。大平最近瘦了不少，坐在鹤房身上看起来腰细得不行，鹤房简直要怀疑自己再用大点力气，都可以把他整个人撞碎了。

「……你别捣乱……」大平说，这样子鹤房进得深，他觉得几乎要被顶得喘不上气。他伸手去扯鹤房掐着他腰的手，拉下来了之后也没放开，无意识地攥着鹤房的手不放，被鹤房用手指安抚地蹭了蹭，低着头困难地把自己往起撑。

「我怎么是在捣乱啊。」鹤房半真半假地反驳他。大平背后的翅膀一颤一颤的，即使咬着牙，细碎的声音也挡不住地漏出一点来，他没什么力气，动起来又慢又软，鹤房实在是不满足极了，凑上去舔了舔他散发着甜味儿的后颈，空着的那只手摸到他的背后，顺着他支起的肩胛骨摸过去。

「这才是在捣乱。」鹤房说。

他抓住了大平的翅膀，放开了往上顶过去，大平吓了一跳，唔了一声就想逃，又被揪着翅膀，无论怎么样也逃不掉。鹤房凶极了，大平几乎要从他身上掉下去了，又被扯着翅膀拽回来狠狠撞进去，眼泪一下子就被顶得冒出来，把鹤房的手捏得紧紧的，原本泛着粉的指节力气用得太大了，隐约透出了白色。

「舒服吗？」鹤房低声问，这样拽着大平翅膀的时候仿佛那翅膀真的生在大平身上。其实他根本没什么必要问，他太熟悉大平各种细微的反应了，清楚地知道大平掉眼泪是因为什么——但他就是想问，可能是想把平时被大平吐槽的份在这时候补回来。

大平胡乱地摇着头，也不知道是什么意思，头发都乱了。他直接被顶得射了出来，气息乱得一塌糊涂，甚至小小地呛到了，可怜兮兮地咳嗽着，软绵绵地缩成一小团。鹤房安抚地摸他的肚子，把他的袍子撩起来时发现布料已经被他自己沾得湿透，又拽着他的翅膀把他拉起来一些，去吻他发着颤的后颈。

「你转过来嘛。」他在大平耳边小声说，拿脑袋去拱了拱大平湿漉漉的鬓角。大平缓了缓，迟缓地理解了鹤房说了些什么，不太明显地哽咽了一下，把脑袋往他这边偏了偏。

鹤房于是扳着他的翅膀凑上去，顺着他的意思吻他。

这时候不安慰一下，叛逆期的天使是要闹小脾气的。鹤房舔了舔大平的嘴角——大平刚才甚至把自己的嘴唇咬破了，亲吻时鹤房能尝到一丝铁锈味。他看着大平费力地转过身来，转到一半时候腰就抖得厉害，如果不是他扶了一把，可能又要直接前功尽弃地坐回去，手还没收回来被翅膀又扫了一脸，好不容易从绒毛里解脱出来时他看了看大平，大平眼睛红通通的，晃悠悠地坐在他身上，瘪着嘴抽了抽鼻子，样子委屈巴巴的。

——看来是没能完全安抚好，还是有点在闹小脾气了。

鹤房觉得他可爱极了，有那么一点想笑。他又往上顶了顶，大平连忙往后撑在了鹤房腿上，软绵绵地哼了一声，一大颗泪珠从睫毛上被晃下来，啪地砸在鹤房身上。

「我还没好呢。」鹤房耍无赖一样地说。大平瞪他一眼，事实上没人比大平更清楚鹤房现在是怎么没好了——鹤房能强忍着给他这么长的缓冲时间，其实已经足够让大平在心里给他颁发一座奖杯了。他努力地控制着呼吸，气息里带着的颤抖还是出卖了他的状况，这种情况下他也不再纠结于是否羞耻的问题了，借着撑在鹤房身上的力气把自己慢慢撑起来，坐下去时贴在鹤房身侧的膝盖和大腿发着抖，不自觉地仰起的脖颈上满是汗，沾湿了歪斜的领口。

鹤房又把他的裙子扯起来，缠成一团叫他抱在手里。大平在这时候往往乖得不行，抱着裙子的手肘和指节都红通通的，泛着红的乳尖随着动作在衣料边缘若隐若现，偶尔磨蹭到了，还会带出一声湿漉漉的喘息。他撑在鹤房大腿上的那只手不自觉地攥得紧紧的，像是不安又像在忍耐，鹤房把去把那只手拉住握紧，拇指轻柔地在他潮湿的掌心里打着转，大平艰难地聚焦起涣散的眼神，透过薄薄的一层泪水去看鹤房。

鹤房也喘得厉害，胸口上浮着一层红，漂亮的眼睛朦朦胧胧地盯着他看，即使是个Alpha，陷在情欲里时的样子看着也一点都不狰狞，大平被他捏着手心安慰着，只觉得他这样子也格外好看，想想其他任何人都看不到这样的鹤房，又隐约生出一点隐秘的自豪感来。他呼吸发着颤，一下下地把鹤房深深纳进身体里，不得不说这种仿佛掌控了鹤房的感觉也让人格外着迷，除了鹤房把他撑得小腹发涨之外——

房间里烈酒味横冲直撞的。大平的腿在沙发垫子上蹭得发红，再挺起身子时没控制好力道，膝盖随着滑开的布料向旁边一歪，一下子重重地坐了下去。

这就——这就有点糟了——

他方才释放过一次，身体里被鹤房顶得软软的，连生殖腔都隐隐地张开，害怕又渴求地等待着被侵犯。这一下狠狠地撞到了生殖腔脆弱又细小的入口上，毫无缓冲地直接撞开了小半条柔弱的内腔，大平一下子就失了声音，被疼痛和终于被侵入了内里的快感逼得整个人都绷紧了，抖得像是马上就要崩溃，眼角飞快地湿了起来。

鹤房飞快地支起身子，没有立刻把他按倒进一步压制他，反而一把把他抱紧了。鹤房拍小孩子一样安慰地抚摸着他哆嗦得厉害的背，托着他的后脑勺轻轻地勾着他的舌尖吻他，他在鹤房的安慰里又渐渐活过来，随着鹤房小幅度的顶撞发出轻微的哽咽声，湿淋淋的脑袋依恋地贴在鹤房的头上，连头箍都歪歪斜斜地要掉下来。

「疼吗？」鹤房问，在他红通通的耳朵上亲了一口，发出响亮的亲吻声。「你这也太不熟练了啊，以后要多练习练习。」

大平呜咽了一声，勉强算是回答了他。终于被鹤房抱住之后他总算是满足了，把脑袋贴在鹤房肩膀上，小动物一样舔着鹤房侧脸上流下来的汗珠。他这么撒起娇来鹤房根本就抵抗不了，托着他的背小心地把他放平下去，变换位置时又往里顶得更深了些，大平抱着鹤房的脖子不肯撒手，轻轻地咬了咬鹤房伸过来捏他下巴的手指尖。

「练、练习……」大平吸了吸鼻子。「哪里有这么练习的……」

「那你说你要怎么练习？听你的。」鹤房笑嘻嘻地说，拍了拍他被汗水浸得湿透了的大腿。「我要开始了哦。」

他把大平沾得一团乱的袍子胡乱地推上去，堆在大平胸口上。那个毛茸茸的白色发箍跳舞时都没有被抖下来，这时候却已经歪了，他把它摘下来，随手顺了两把大平潮湿的头发，将发箍塞到了大平手中。大平已经被他弄得晕乎乎的了，鹤房把发箍塞给他他就紧紧地捏着，手心里又是汗又是些不知道是什么的糟糕东西，把雪白的绒毛攥得乱糟糟的。

现在大平仰躺在沙发上，白绒绒的翅膀平摊在两边，鹤房还记得刚才他被自己狠狠顶了几下时候，那双小翅膀上下颤抖着，好像要就此飞起来。他抓着发箍，红通通的眼睛涣散地望着鹤房，奶白色的裙子卷到胸口，肚脐周围粉粉的。

一点也不再端正纯洁了。

鹤房满足地俯下身，放开了手折腾他，直把大平欺负得生殖腔里都瑟缩地发着抖，可怜兮兮地讨好着鹤房。大平简直要把发箍上的绒毛都揪掉了，被鹤房捏着下巴吻着，肚子被灌得发涨也没法说话，只能唔唔地哼着求饶。

「这是你自己要的，跟我没关系。」鹤房说。

他隐约觉得是不是有点把人欺负得过分了，手刚伸过去，大平就软绵绵地来抱他的胳膊。被攥得不成样子的发箍啪嗒地掉在了大平肚子上，又沾上了点稀薄的精液，这下是彻底没法看了。

「说什么我自己要的……」大平说，哭过了之后鼻音浓重，话说得也发着软。「我又没要你……又没要你抓着翅膀，你这个人真的是……」

他又想拿翅膀打鹤房，身体却不听使唤，联想起方才拿翅膀打了人之后的结果，还是怂怂地又缩回鹤房怀里不动了。

「怎么了，谁让你翅膀一直在晃的。打人的天使就是要被收拾。」鹤房不讲理地回答，在他的额头上吧唧地亲了一口。大平被亲了这一下，小小的笑了一声，笑完之后觉得自己这样有点傻，伸手毫无威慑性地拍了鹤房一巴掌。

「我要去洗澡。」他说，在鹤房热乎乎的怀抱里拱了拱，像睡得不舒服的小狗。鹤房一下下拍着他的背，在他耳朵边上笑嘻嘻的，他又觉得有点害羞，憋了半天也只憋出了一句：「真是的！」

–

「汐恩？」低低哑哑的声音近距离在鹤房的耳边响起来。「起床啦。」

鹤房困得要命，压根也不想睁开眼睛。他胡乱地在四周摸索，抓到了大平温暖的手，顺势把大平拖过来，一头扎到了大平胸口。

大平嘿嘿地笑了起来。

「起床啦。要拍摄的。」他小声说，抱住了把脑袋埋在他身上拒绝接受现实的鹤房。鹤房还在长高，即使这么团起来也是很大一只，大平拍了他半天也没什么效果，不得不伸出手去捏他腰上的软肉。

「你不要胡闹……」鹤房咕哝着，声音里满是睡意，听起来软乎乎的可爱极了。他拿乱糟糟的脑袋在大平的胸口胡乱地蹭个不停，大平被他拿蛮力拱倒在床上，搂着他的胳膊笑个没完。

「唉。」鹤房叹了口气，痛苦地支起身子。「真的一点都不想起来……」

清晨的阳光从窗帘缝隙里照进来，显得鹤房皮肤更白了。他闭着眼睛，睫毛在脸上洒下毛茸茸的阴影，脸颊看起来软乎乎的，头发被阳光晃得泛着微微的光。

「我应该把那身衣服给你穿上……」大平喃喃地说。

「什么？」鹤房闷闷地问，瞳孔在阳光里干净又剔透，向着大平这边看过来时雾蒙蒙的。

「天使那身，应该给你穿上。」大平揉他那头乱毛。「带翅膀的那个。」

「不会吧，你怎么还想再来一次？要我穿着吗？」鹤房瞪大眼睛，偏过脸去咬了一口大平伸过来捏自己脸的手指尖。大平没想到他能一下子歪到这种地方去，好气又好笑地把他的脸捏得嘟起来，半真半假地抱怨起他。

「我没在说……你这个人怎么回事啊。」他说。「我是在说你很适合而已。」

「我不适合，我只是被外星人抓走而已。」鹤房笑嘻嘻地坐起来，捏了捏大平线条漂亮的肩膀。

「外星人的梗用太多啦。」大平挤兑他说，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，看起来仿佛还有点狡猾。

「多吗？多也要用！」

鹤房把他揪过来挠他痒痒。大平大笑着还击回去，两个人把床铺折腾得乱七八糟。最后鹤房拿被子把大平缠成一个团，勉强地获得了胜利，推得大平在床上滴溜溜地转了个圈，心情愉快地起身去穿衣服。

–

「上次都说过了的，如果要说谁最可靠的话祥生首先要排除掉。」木全笑嘻嘻地说。

「所以到底怎么回事啊……」大平无可奈何地说。鹤房在旁边帮腔，斩钉截铁地说着「翔也说得对」，佐藤晃了晃大平的肩膀，给他出馊主意。

「快去和他打架，拿你布丁的角打他。」佐藤怂恿道。

「布丁是没有角的吧。为什么你们都要说布丁的角啊！」大平无奈极了。

「那就拿你的天使翅膀扇他，就像你昨天追着我打那样，祥生，这才是胜负呢。」佐藤不肯停下来，继续晃他的胳膊。

大平顿了顿，视线往回收到了一边的鹤房身上，鹤房自认为丝毫不引人注意地对他做了个得意洋洋的表情，大平若无其事地收回了目光。

「不了，战斗力比不过。」他说。「那边毕竟是有外星人的。」

「看吧！」鹤房屈起胳膊，仿佛在炫耀着自己的战斗力。

佐藤看看他们两个，总觉得哪里不太对劲。昨天被天使先生追着打的血泪史还近在眼前，他低下头，愁眉苦脸地戳了戳自己盘子里的东西。

鹤房笑嘻嘻地参与着和其他人的谈话，看起来轻松又愉快。大平撑着下巴听着，悄悄动了动，把膝盖小心翼翼地碰在了鹤房腿上。鹤房没回头看他，伸手过去捏了捏他的腿，大平抿了抿嘴，没能忍住出现在脸上一点傻乎乎的笑容。

– end –


	12. - 番外4：你喜欢小孩吗？ -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你会喜欢他的吧？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc / 全是bug / 逻辑不通  
> 存在怀孕及幻想怀孕描写，请一定注意避雷。  
> 还真的不是簧文，我惊呆我自己。dbq。

-

大平祥生，男性Omega，20岁，最近常常会有一些小小的、甜蜜的烦恼。

他被按在浴室潮湿的墙上，涨红的乳尖刚刚在冰凉的瓷砖上蹭了一下，就被重新罩在鹤房温热的手掌下。鹤房的手规规矩矩的，连稍微揉一揉的动作都没有，显而易见地是怕他觉得凉，他却觉得下半身被鹤房撞得又酸又麻，方才在淋浴下沾上的水汽虽然还没有干掉，他的腿根却令人羞耻地越来越湿。

「……你的手……」大平可怜地喘着气，哆嗦着手指去够鹤房放置在他身前的手掌。「别蹭坏……了……」

他实在要没力气了，指尖在鹤房手腕上抓挠一样划过去，不但没有起到劝说的效果，反而把鹤房逗得笑了起来。鹤房把他塌下去的腰又往上提了提，将他无力地垂在一边的头托住，没完没了地亲吻他，急促地喘着气，小声笑着逗他玩。

「不会的，我哪有那么容易蹭坏？倒是你……」鹤房的声音压得更低了，混着点气音，把大平的耳廓烧得通红。「你这里怎么这样？有点……胀鼓鼓的。」

他笑得更明显了，眼睛眯起来，还带着一点促狭。狭小的浴室里像是刚刚爆开过一桶酒，被他毫不收敛的信息素挤得满满当当，他边说边不老实地拿拇指拨弄着大平挺立着的乳尖，大平呜呜地哼着，往后躲他的手，又被拉着已经软了大半截的腰，狠狠地顶在生殖腔的入口上。

那一下撞得重了，大平即使不在发热，也像是被按着往身体里灌满了酒，酸痒难耐地烫红了全身，那条原本柔顺闭合着的腔道也微微张开了入口，失禁一样涌出大量的汁液来。他短促地尖叫了一声，不自觉地挣扎了两下，被鹤房按着肚子又逃不开，只能抱着鹤房那条横在他身前的胳膊，发出微弱的哽咽声。

「对不起……对不起啊，祥生？」鹤房胡乱跟他道了个歉，咬着大平哆嗦得厉害的下唇，把他牢牢按在自己身上，不肯让他就这么滑下去。「我不进去，你那里怎么这么容易被我顶开？我听说有了小孩之后Omega的生殖腔就是微微敞开的哦？」

他黏糊糊亲吻着大平，总感觉怎么都亲不够，吻得大平直躲，从喉咙里发出细细的抗议声。大平的信息素甜得像是把他整个儿泡在了蜜罐子里，像轻微一碰就要黏稠地破开外皮的小果子，他蹭着大平的后颈，感觉大平听了他的话之后抽泣着缩了缩，简直想把大平整个儿团吧团吧咬一口，心里喜欢得不得了，于是愈发地胡说八道。

「哦，我知道了……所以才这么胀吗？」他在大平后颈上猛地嘬了一口，发出响亮的声音，把一直罩在大平胸口上的手指收紧，肿胀的乳肉从他的指缝里挤出来，微微泛着红，他们两个人都看得一清二楚。

「……别说了……」大平艰难地说道，可怜兮兮地抽了口气，一大滴眼泪啪地打在鹤房手上，顺着鹤房的指缝流下去，反而把他自己的乳尖打得更湿了。

「我在说实话哎……湿了哦。」鹤房说着，越过他的肩膀，对着他泛红的胸口吹了口气。「你说你要是怀了小孩是不是也会涨成这样？你自己看看嘛。」

他拿撒娇的语气贴着大平的耳朵说话，话音拖得长长的，虽然内容简直让人恨不得直接把耳朵捂上，也还是让大平莫名地真的按照他的说法，不经意间想到了一些更离谱的地方去。

如果他真的怀了小孩呢？

会不会真像鹤房说的那样，连胸部也肿胀起来，一碰就往外流着乳汁？他虽然是个Omega，却从来都没怎么了解过Omega怀孕的事情——男性Omega怀孕的时候，肚子也会大起来吗？

大平急促地喘着气，被鹤房拉着往后靠在了鹤房的肩膀上，额头贴着鹤房的侧脸，先是被迫挺起了胸口，再被揉着后脑勺，逼他混混沌沌地往下看。

他的胸前湿漉漉的一片，分不清是原本淋浴时沾上的水还是后来又流了汗。不常见光的皮肤上还留着鹤房的指印，乳尖红得像熟透了的果子，被鹤房轻轻一拨弄，胸口就受不了地颤抖。鹤房见他没什么力气挪开视线了，顺着他胸部微微的起伏按住，慢慢地向前挤捏，那些水汽凝成了水珠，被他这么一揉就凝在乳尖上，晃晃悠悠的，再顺着鹤房捏紧了的手指一路往下流。

「真有了小孩也会这样吧？」鹤房小声说，耳朵烫得厉害，非要蹭着大平湿透了的鬓角不放。「我一挤，就……」

他话还没说完，大平就已经受不了了。大平哆嗦着绷紧了身子，无措地往后伸着手，想要被鹤房牵住，或者最好把他整个人抱住。他呜咽着张开嘴，几近崩溃地回头贴紧了鹤房温热的皮肤，生殖腔张开的那一点入口渴求地吸吮着鹤房再次顶到附近的性器，吸得鹤房也哼了一声，借着体型的差距把他紧紧抱住，笼罩在自己的身下。

「你怎么反应那么大……」刚喘匀了气鹤房就没忍住笑了。「我一提怀小孩你就反应好大，都把我也弄得射了。」

他把彻底没了力气、一松手就东倒西歪往下滑的大平抱住，揉了一把大平湿漉漉的后脑勺，还记得把大平转过身，能让大平不费什么力气就整个人黏到他身上。

「……你还说……」大平埋在他的肩膀上，哼哼唧唧地埋怨他。「还不都是你在瞎说……」

「我是在瞎说吗？」鹤房笑了，把他拉进浴缸里抱好了，在那张还没喘匀气的嘴上重重亲了一口，发出吧唧一声。

「再一下。」大平要求道，如愿以偿地又得到了一个稍微温柔绵长一些的吻，于是轻易地放弃了那一丁点强装出来的不乐意。「你还不是在瞎说？你自己想你说的都是——都是些什么东西……」

他到底还是没好意思把鹤房说过的话再复述一遍，瘪着嘴把额头贴在鹤房脖子上，长长了的头发潮湿地碰着鹤房的皮肤，勾得鹤房心里痒痒的。

「你这么不乐意被说，不会是真的怀小孩了吧？」他突然把大平揪起来，装腔作调、摇头晃脑地说。「我可要好好检查一下——」

他往前一扑，把大平按住，在大平的肚子上狠狠咬了一口。大平忙不迭地护着他不管不顾凑过来的脑袋，生怕他磕在浴缸边上，被他咬得「哇」了一声，没好气地把他的脸托住，捏成了一个怪模怪样的鬼脸。

大平祥生，男性Omega，20岁，目前的烦恼是绑定Alpha常在床上用怀孕的话题来刺激他。

至于为什么——

「因为你的反应实在太可爱了啊。」鹤房笑嘻嘻地把他拢成一团抱在身上，像在揉搓一个软绵绵的大抱枕。

-

事情好像真的开始有那么一点不对劲，是在又一次发热期之后。

发热期也已经过去，大平还是懒懒的，总也提不起什么劲。明明是在夏日里，他也总是觉得冷，稍微有点空闲时间就往鹤房身上一趴，被鹤房摸了头再按着后颈轻轻磨蹭，舒服得哼哼着往上拱了拱，又把鹤房抱得更紧了。

「你最近有点黏人啊。」鹤房退出了游戏，拨开大平散落下来的头发，相当自然地理解了大平凑上来的原因，和他短暂地接了一个吻。「你日子不是都过去了吗？今天还偷偷拽我的手，景瑚其实看到了你知道吗？在你没注意的时候好一顿嘲笑我。」

「随他去吧……」大平慢腾腾地说，在他的手心里蹭了蹭后脑勺，舔了舔刚刚被亲吻得湿漉漉的嘴唇。「我困了。」

「你又困？你晚饭都还没吃呢。」鹤房把他的脑袋抬起来，不肯让他把眼睛闭上。

「就不吃了吧，反正也还在控制体重……」大平半眯着眼睛回答他。

「控制体重也不能晚上不吃饭！你这几天怎么回事啊，又不爱吃饭又老想睡觉。」鹤房谴责地说道，说着说着又控制不住地转成了担忧。「你真的不觉得哪里不舒服吗？」

「不啊，我健康着呢。」大平又把眼睛睁开，本来就显得困倦的下垂眼这样看起来更困了。「我觉得可能……」

他小狗抖毛一样挣开了鹤房的手，重新又把脑袋埋回到鹤房肩膀上，隔着睡衣蹭了蹭又觉得不满足，非要把鹤房的领口扒得乱七八糟，直到额头直接贴上了鹤房透着一点温热酒味的皮肤，才满足地叹了口气。

「可能什么？」鹤房哭笑不得，无济于事地把被扒得大敞四开的衣襟拢了拢，拍了一把大平的屁股。「你就仗着我狠不下心收拾你是吧？」

「还说呢。」大平哼唧一声，胡乱扭了扭身子。「可能就是发热期那几天你都……你别告诉我你忘了，天都亮了还不让我睡觉，灌我一肚子，还笑话我……」

「累着你了是吗？」鹤房一没忍住，噗地喷笑出来，把埋在自己肩膀上那个毛绒绒的脑袋抬起来。「下次不会了。不会啦——」

他揉了揉大平的脸，白皙的脸颊上带着点粉，耳朵尖红红的，没做造型的刘海凌乱地散着，发丝下的眼睛笑得眯起来，目光温柔又缱绻，爱意简直浓得马上要溢出来。

大平怔怔地看着他。

「嗯？」鹤房笑着，又捏了捏他的脸。

大平的脸腾地红了起来。

他急慌慌地把脑袋往鹤房怀里藏。鹤房笑出了声，随便他把整张脸结结实实地埋在自己胸前，伸手拨了拨他红通通的耳朵，觉得简直喜欢得不知道该怎么办才好了。

「怎么啦。」他小声问道。「喜欢我？」

大平闷闷地点了点头。

「说嘛。」鹤房轻轻晃了晃他，又捏了捏他通红的耳朵尖。「说嘛……」

「嗯……」大平小声哼哼着，像是觉得害羞了，又伸手把一直被鹤房玩着的耳朵捂住。「我要睡觉了！你不要乱动……」

他胡乱地又在鹤房胸前滚了半圈，直到能让自己整个人都被鹤房的信息素包围住。他看上去还是很想抱着鹤房，无奈捂耳朵和抱住鹤房不能两全，纠结了半秒钟之后还是放弃了那只红得发烫的耳朵，把手心放到了鹤房心口附近。

「真的要睡了，你不要捣乱。」他毫无必要地说到，娇气地扁了扁嘴。「……喜欢。」

他往鹤房胳膊下一缩，不动了。

「干嘛啊，都这么长时间了，还害羞的……」鹤房嘀咕着，把堆在一旁的薄毯拉过来，小心地给团在他旁边的大平盖上了。他盯着大平看，轻轻拿拇指在大平红润的脸颊上蹭过去，半晌过去还是没忍住，收回来捂住了他自己通红的脸。

-

鹤房悄悄起身的那一刻，大平其实已经醒了。

大平缩在毯子底下，毛毯柔软温暖，他却觉得鹤房离开的一瞬间，凉气就一丝丝从角落里钻进来，缠绕在他身上，让他不管怎么蜷缩起来，都无法摆脱掉那一点点如影随形的寒冷。他在心里叹了口气，强忍着翻身起来继续黏到鹤房身上的冲动，往旁边挪了挪，最后在毛毯里残留的一点烈酒味里拿脸蹭了蹭。

这样不行。他对自己说，脸颊红得他自己都能感觉到烫了。

他最近实在是——他自己也不知道怎么回事——黏鹤房黏得太厉害了，堪比发热前敏感的那两天，然而他的发热期明明刚刚过去，正应该是精神状态最饱满的时候，天知道他为什么会像个情窦初开的小孩子一样，巴不得整天都和鹤房待在一起。

最好是整天都和鹤房挤在一块儿，被鹤房拿手心揉着后颈，再时不时被鹤房亲一口——

他卷着毛毯，把自己卷成一只毛毛虫，在逐渐淡下去的烈酒味里打了个滚，又叹了口气。

「算了……」他皱了皱鼻子，拉着盖到鼻尖的被子，想到了鹤房之前的话，闷闷不乐地自言自语着。「吃饭去了。」

时间还不晚，他现在出去晃一圈，应该还可以蹭到木全或者河野的一点儿吃的，实在不行就去与那成那耍赖。他起得太快了，站起来眼前就有一点儿发黑，伴着他并不熟悉的晕眩感，他啪地一声把住了床头的柜子，总算是没有摔倒。

……好险。

幸亏汐恩没有看见。

大平吐了吐舌头，等那一阵眩晕完全消除之后才松开了床头柜，左右看了看，拿了鹤房搭在椅背上的外套。他把那件大了一圈的外套套上，手指尖都被罩在袖子里，晃晃悠悠地走下楼，成功在木全面前劫走了一半河野端出来的意面。

「算了，反正我还有寿司吃，不和你计较。」木全大度地挥了挥手，边往嘴里塞了个寿司边给河野让了点地方，两个人挤在一起，看手机里的什么电视剧。大平实际上还是没什么胃口，拿叉子把意面卷成卷，慢腾腾地嚼着，感觉自己大脑发空，什么也想不了。

汐恩去工作了。他想。汐恩什么时候能回来呢……

河野在旁边生气地一拍桌子，吓了他一跳。他手忙角落地抓住了差点飞出去的叉子，又突然意识到自己就这么在大庭广众之下开始想念鹤房，顿时无地自容，把脑袋埋下去开始飞快地吃了起来。木全和河野已经完全被电视剧吸引，根本没有注意到他的尴尬，河野气愤地晃了晃脑袋，控诉起了电视剧角色的行为。

「还真的有这样的人啊？抛弃怀孕的女朋友，就因为能够升职？」他不可思议地说道。「他的女朋友明明那么辛苦又懂事！」

「是啊，我之前都不知道，原来Omega怀孕这么辛苦的吗？」木全附和道，连往嘴里塞寿司的速度都慢了。「这也太难受了吧，又吃不好，又睡不好，男朋友还走了……」

「你们在说什么？」大平甩了甩头，试图把依旧牢牢地占据他的脑海的鹤房甩出去——失败了，于是尝试着加入他们的话题。

「啊，就是上次和你说过的那个剧啊。」木全抽空抬了抬眼。「我当时还说我挺喜欢牧野那个角色的，谁想到他是个彻头彻尾的渣男。」

「渣男？」大平抻着脖子看了两眼，实在接不上剧情，只好又缩回座位上，戳他盘子里的那点意面。

「对啊。不过我真的没想到Omega怀孕这么辛苦，食欲会下降，容易头晕，又特别嗜睡，还特别特别特别渴望Alpha的信息素。」木全同情地说。「这里面介绍得都把我吓到了，说Omega在怀孕初期需要Alpha一直待在身边，否则缺少了信息素，可能出大问题的。」

「就在这种状态下，牧野居然把由纪丢下了！」河野气得声音都放大了。「小由纪刚刚成年啊，没了牧野的信息素，连觉都没法睡了！」

他们两个忘记了大平的存在，开始同仇敌忾地斥责剧中的牧野。大平戳着最后剩下的半根面条，盯着渐渐被他戳得千疮百孔的面，总觉得有哪儿不对，又说不出来。

食欲会下降，容易头晕，又特别嗜睡，还特别特别渴望Alpha的信息素……

叉子落下的时候歪了，在盘子上刮出一道刺耳难听的声音。

河野和木全被这声音惊动了，瞪圆了眼睛看过来，大平匆匆道了个歉，飞快地端起盘子跑到洗碗池边上，打开了水龙头，水柱冲在盘子上，哗啦一声，溅出来沾湿了他的T恤。

不会吧。他在心里嘀咕道。

-

鹤房回来的时候已经很晚了。

他悄悄地、尽可能不出声地推开门，意外地发现床头灯还亮着，大平披着他的外套靠着抱枕，正在有一下没一下地刷着手机。

「怎么不睡？」他扯了抑制贴，边脱衣服边走过去，相当熟练地接住朝他不管不顾地伸出胳膊的大平，见大平已经困得连睁开眼睛都费劲，不由得失笑。「你不会是在等我吧？」

「……睡不着……」大平模糊地说，把脑袋埋在鹤房的肚子上，胡乱地拱了两下，像寻食的小狗。他深深吸了两口气，还是觉得不够，半梦半醒地拽着鹤房的胳膊，硬是把鹤房拽得俯下了身。

「喂喂喂！」鹤房哭笑不得。「干嘛啊！」

大平不说话，抱着鹤房的脖子，把脸凑到鹤房后颈边上，慢慢一下下蹭着，甚至舔了一口，舔得鹤房整个人一哆嗦，把软绵绵的大平抱住了，实在是不知道他在做些什么。他有点心猿意马，揉了揉大平的后背之后发现大平呼吸均匀平稳，温热的鼻息轻柔地吹在他的后颈边上，居然就这么睡着了。

「我说你真是……」鹤房又气又好笑，想收拾他又舍不得吵醒他，只好拍了他两把，慢慢地把他放倒在床上。大平拽着他的袖子不肯撒手，简直像极了每次发热期前黏着他不放的样子，鹤房捏了捏他的手指尖，把被他扯着的外套脱下来塞到他手里，大平抱着沾满烈酒味的衣服，喃喃地说了句什么根本不成句子的话，缩成了一团，不动了。

真像小动物。

鹤房看着他，心像是被捏了一小下，又软又宁静。大平睡得脸微微泛红，额头还抵在他的手指上，他抬起手比划了半天，又怕把大平弄醒了，挣扎了好一会儿，终于克制住了自己，只是轻轻地把掌心覆盖在了他的后颈上，怜爱地揉了揉。

大平在他的手里微微蹭了蹭。

他笑了，皱着鼻子最后在大平的脑门儿上点了一下，轻手轻脚地起身去洗漱。他其实也累了，卸妆时手一抖就把卸妆水的盖子掉在了地上，连忙把脑袋伸出去，看大平有没有被他吵醒。

那个小鼓包还保持着原样，露出的一点金毛乖乖地垂着。

睡得好熟。他在心里说。是为了等我吗？

他又尽可能安静地回到床边，掀开被子，把自己挤到大平身边去。他刚一躺下，大平就无情地抛弃了手里他的外套，往前拱到他的胸前，额头抵着他的胸口，呼吸声轻而平稳，睡得人事不知。

他看着大平金色的头顶，心里一片安宁，忍不住揉了揉大平圆溜溜的、柔软的后脑勺。他伸手关掉了床头灯，把大平往怀里小心地拢了拢，别扭地亲一口大平的发顶，也闭上了眼睛。

-

我不对劲。

大平顶着一头乱毛，坐在床上放着空，觉得整个世界都在旋转，像他正坐在一艘会打转的小船上。

鹤房一离开床，他简直就像被二十倍加强伴奏版La pa pa pam在耳边炸响，立刻就被迫从无梦的睡眠中醒了过来。他迷茫地睁着眼睛，感觉自己根本就还困得要命，看着鹤房蹑手蹑脚地怕吵醒他的样子，又后知后觉地觉得很是可爱。

「你干嘛呢？」鹤房边笑边在床边坐下，伸手给他理了理支楞着的头发。「我以为你还没睡醒呢，叫都没叫你，你怎么自己起了？」

他把他自己那件外套又往大平手里塞了塞。大平的脑袋还睡得宛如一团浆糊，迟钝地低头看了看怀里的外套，又看了看面前的鹤房，相当有脾气地把外套往旁边一丢，一头撞进了鹤房怀里。

「喂！撞倒了要……」鹤房被他撞得往后一靠，手忙脚乱地把他接住，埋怨地揉了两把他的脑袋。「你不疼吗？」

「不疼。」大平慢腾腾地说，在他的手心里蹭个没完。「我不想起床……」

「那也得起。」鹤房哄小孩一样拍了拍他，看他鸵鸟一样整个人埋在自己胸前，又忍不住笑着把他拽起来。「好啦。」

他把大平困得直往下点的脑袋托住，轻轻咬了一口大平的下唇。大平本能一样地理解了他的意思，伸出舌尖舔了舔他，被他捏着下巴进一步往里吻着，吮出来小小的 「啾」的一声。

鹤房的嘴唇温热柔软，呼吸间满是烈酒味，还带着一点牙膏干净的薄荷气息，让他觉得舒服。他顺从地抱着鹤房的脖子，随便鹤房怎么吻他，等到被放开了，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，把脑袋靠在鹤房的肩膀上赖着不放。

「不想起。」他闷闷地说。「想一直跟你待着。」

我不对劲……

他那阵晕眩已经被鹤房的亲吻完全驱散了，他在鹤房烈酒味的拥抱中产生了使人困倦的安全感，睡意沿着和鹤房相贴的皮肤飞快地蔓延开，他往鹤房的怀里拱了拱，又想睡了。

-

他没办法继续欺骗自己了。

木全正坐在镜子前拨弄着头发，他的刘海有一撮非常固执，无论怎样都一定要戳着他的眼角。木全扁着嘴，跟那撮头发斗着气，大平自然地走过去，拿着还没退去温度的夹板，把他那撮头发理顺了夹住。

「啊，谢谢。」木全咧开嘴笑了。「我找不到夹板了，以为扯两下就能扯好的。」

「没事，你们电视剧看完了吗？我也想追来着。」大平尽量不留痕迹地打听道。「后面的剧情怎么样？上次说小由纪好像身体不舒服了。」

「哪里是不舒服啊，小由纪是怀孕了，又被牧野那个混蛋扔下了，特别凄惨。」木全仍旧耿耿于怀。「我已经不看那个了，快要把我气死了。」

「小由纪怀孕了？」大平假装惊讶地问道。「不会吧，有什么反应显示她怀孕了啊？」

「是剧里找了专业的医生说的，小由纪吃不下饭，睡觉也睡不着，一动就头晕，还特别需要Alpha的信息素，据说这都是很典型的Omega怀孕症状。」木全随口答道，答完之后发觉了不对，有些狐疑地偏过头来看他。「你问这个干什么？」

「就是好奇剧里会怎么写啊。」大平轻松地说道，手上的力气却失了分寸，把木全的头发压出一小道印子。他抿了抿嘴，在木全发现之前重新又将那缕头发夹住卷好，拨了拨蓬松地散开的头发，对木全飞快地说了句：「弄好了！」

他把夹板随手放下，飞快地跑走了。木全在他身后叫他，他听见了又不想回答，顺手摸出了手机，装作打电话，一直逃到了更衣室中。

更衣室里没有人。

他把亮着屏的手机放下，找了个角落坐下了，心里七上八下的，说不好是什么滋味。

不会吧。他喃喃地对自己说。不会吧……

他有些焦躁地摸了摸后颈平整的抑制贴，仿佛要穿过那一层薄薄的胶布和他自己的皮肉，触及到血脉里混杂的微弱的鹤房的信息素。他打了个寒颤，说不清是恐惧还是兴奋，实在要被这份怪异的情绪折磨得受不了了，又霍地站起身，去拿他自己的外套。

那就去证明好了。

大平向来是行动派。他熬过了那阵短暂的晕眩，飞快地套上外衣，戴好帽子和口罩，将自己捂得严严实实。即将走到街角的时候他迟疑了，捏着手机挣扎了一小会，这才打开了程序，选择了自己想要的东西。他咬着嘴唇，手指悬在屏幕上方，被干净的白色界面晃得眼睛发痛，半晌之后终于认命地按下了付款键，一个小东西从货架上掉下来，径直掉进了取货口。

他把那支验孕棒深深地收进口袋，匆忙地逃离了无人的拐角。

-

可是有时候，一切就都是这么巧。

夜深了，鹤房练习得累，早就已经沉沉地进入梦乡。大平心里煎熬得连躺都快躺不住了，好不容易熬到鹤房真的睡到雷打都不醒的程度，这才慢慢地、小心地从他怀里爬出来，从自己衣兜里掏出那根小东西，蹑手蹑脚地往卫生间走。

他还套着鹤房的外套，想借由外套上残留的一点烈酒味，来安抚他自己焦虑到快要沸腾的神经，拆开包装时手指发抖，险些直接把东西掉在地上。

洗手台上的那个东西有着干净可爱的淡粉色外表，大平却好像透过它看见了什么恐怖的东西，被无形的恐惧和慌乱逼迫得缩在墙角，想伸出手去看，又怕得到的结果并不是他自己想要的——

他到底想要什么结果，是想要还是不想要？他的大脑乱得成了一锅浆糊，好像有五十个摇滚乐队在里面拼尽全力地演奏，在安静的卫生间里轰隆隆地作响，让他什么都思考不了。那份已经有些熟悉的晕眩又来了，卫生间墙面的瓷砖在他的眼中扭曲拉长，卷成一道晦暗陆离的奇妙通道，尽头就是那个粉红色的小东西，他别无选择，只能伸手去拿。

大平屏住呼吸，手指捏着窄小的观察窗，感觉自己心脏跳得过于剧烈，连带着卫生间里的氧气也稀薄了起来。使用说明早在这一天里被他倒背如流，他慢慢地把手指往下挪，第一条线清晰利落。

好。

他无声地吐了一口气，觉得自己快要窒息了。

他的手指因为按得太紧，已经逐渐变得冰凉。他继续慢慢地往下撤着手指，指尖发麻，也分不清楚自己到底有没有在动了。

轻微的一声脆响响起，是他向后靠时撞倒了润肤乳，圆溜溜的瓶子滚到隔板边缘，被他的手臂挡住了。他哆嗦着手指，胡乱地把瓶子扶正了，根本没有意识到自己做了什么，眼睛依旧牢牢地盯着另一只手发白的指尖，不敢置信地僵住了。

第二道浅浅的红线从他的手指尖边上露了出来。

-

大平在厕所里呆坐了很久。

他抱紧了鹤房的外套，盼望那点即将消散的信息素能够救救他，贪心地把脑袋都埋了进去，到底也还是无济于事。他快要被过多又混乱的情绪胀破了，想笑、想大喊、想哭又害怕得直发抖，却直到整个人都变得冰凉也没有屈服于本能，顽固地缩在卫生间里，拒绝出门去寻求来自鹤房的抚慰。

我——我要怎么继续活动？他想。我能欺骗粉丝或者欺骗队友吗？我梦寐以求的舞台，我好不容易登上的舞台，我是要离它而去了吗？可是他——或者她——会长成什么样子呢？会有鹤房英气的轮廓，又长着我的眼睛吗？他或她在未来——在未来——会蜷缩着小小的手脚，睡在我和汐恩中间吗？

大平叹了口气，把脸埋进掌心里，拒绝承认自己的眼睛有那么一点发潮了。

可是我……可是我怎么能放弃掉舞台——放弃掉他——

他听见鹤房的声音在房间里响起，隔着门板，软软的不太清楚，却还是能听见在叫他的名字。

「祥生……？」没有得到回音的鹤房又叫了一声，这次声音大了些。

大平突然从混乱中回过神，手忙脚乱地将那个粉色的东西藏到柜子深处，觉得不放心，又用一些纸巾将它盖住。他迅速地打开水龙头冲湿了双手，假装自己只是出来上了个厕所，攥着门把手深深呼吸了一下，这才打开了门，朝床走过去。

「你去哪儿了……」鹤房嘟囔着说，声音里带着浓厚的睡意，没等他完全坐下就把他一把抱住。「半夜找不到你。」

「我就是去了个厕所。」大平小声说。「没事的，睡吧。」

「……你好凉。」鹤房皱了皱鼻子，困得眼睛都睁不开了，胡乱地拽了两大把被子堆在大平身上，紧接着握紧了大平的手。「……你不要感冒……你……」

他睡着了。

他的手还像没长开一样又肉又短的，意外地却很有力，握在大平手上的时候热热的，让人觉得安全。他睡得头发全支棱了起来，脸颊上剩下的那点婴儿肥这样看起来格外明显，睡觉时微微噘着嘴，像受了委屈的小孩子。

他看上去还没完全长大呢。大平想。但是他……

但是他好像要当爸爸了。

他闭上眼睛，在黑又安静的夜晚，突然间被自己闪过去的念头彻底击溃了。他蜷缩起来，把脑袋搁在鹤房的胸前，反手过去紧紧握住鹤房的手，鹤房的气息在恐怖而怪异的黑夜里为他撑起了一小片安全的天地，他急促地喘息着，仿佛即将溺死时抓住了一小根浮木，至少在这一刻，他的心里被喜悦和酸楚填满了。

-

鹤房隐约觉得大平不太对劲。

他和大平的这段关系开始就开始于一次意外的发热期，在这之后，就算是不住在一个寝室，他们之间也维持得非常——

该说是情色吗？或者是别的什么？总而言之，他们俩不滚到一起的时候反而比较少，互相之间都不过分矜持，彼此也都很享受。

所以现在这种情况，就显得非常、非常不对劲了。

鹤房眯着眼睛，冷酷地打量着埋在他腿上的那个小脑袋，冷漠的表情还没维持多久，就被吸吮得嘶了一声，伸手去拍那个金黄色的脑袋。大平喘着气，把那根已经被他舔得水淋淋的性器吐出来，抬起眼睛来看他的时候无辜极了，仿佛他刚刚只是很平常地刷了刷手机一样。

「你行了吧，你怎么回事？」鹤房把手伸进他衣服里捏他。「你要是不想做就别招我。」

「我没有，我……」大平反驳道，突然被不轻不重地捏了一把乳尖，于是猝然咬住了话头，半天才重新又说出口。「不好吗？我给你……」

他说不出来，只好又把头低下去，伸出舌头舔了一口鹤房的顶端。鹤房咬着嘴唇，一把把他从自己身下拖了起来，使了蛮力把他的裤子解开，拍了拍他的屁股。

「真的不做？你好甜啊。」他不死心地问道，又腾出一只手去揉大平的后颈。「你都湿成这个样子了，真不做？」

「不……不做。」大平意外地坚决。「我……」

他被鹤房揉搓得直哆嗦，终于破罐子破摔，有点任性地咬了鹤房一口：「我说要给你口出来了，你还想怎么样？最近一段时间都是摄影，我……」

他愤愤地拿头顶了顶鹤房的下巴，不说话了。鹤房摸了摸他的背，想一想好像确实也是这么一回事——虽然还是觉得哪儿有点不对。

他小心翼翼地把大平放下去，动作轻轻的，好像怕把大平摔碎了。大平拿脸在他的大腿上蹭了蹭，隐蔽地护了护小腹，被鹤房肆无忌惮的信息素烤得又干又渴，又把头重新埋了下去。

-

「汐恩……」大平贴着鹤房满是烈酒味的皮肤，被鹤房的体温浸得全身发软，鬼使神差地张嘴问道。「喜欢小孩吗？」

「小孩？当然喜欢。」鹤房揉了揉他湿漉漉的后脑勺。「怪好玩的。怎么了？」

「想要一个吗？」他问。

鹤房把他往自己身上又抱了抱，感觉他简直就像那种撸乖了的小狗，眼巴巴地看着自己，盼望着能再得到一点奖赏。鹤房忍不住笑了，轻轻揉了揉他刚刚被咬出了牙印的后颈，想到他平时对于怀孕话题的激烈反抗，不确定地说道：「不吧？」

「我们还是偶像呢，总不太好吧。」他轻快地说道。「而且我又不是想要才说的，我只是想逗你一下而已，谁让你的反应那么可爱？」

「干嘛问这个啊。」他又把大平往上提了提，亲了一口大平温热的额头。大平皱了皱鼻子，对着他哼了一声，很是娇气地说道：「还不是你老问我。」

大平把脑袋埋到鹤房的胸前，拒绝对鹤房再有什么回应，摆出一副要睡觉的样子。鹤房的胸口温暖安全，随着呼吸轻柔地起伏，只有大平自己知道，他胸腔里的那颗心好像正在沉沉地往下坠落，不知道到底要落到哪儿去。

-

可是你会不想要他吗？

大平背靠着鹤房的胸口，鹤房的心跳一下下震着他的后背，平稳又有力。

可是你会不想要他吗……

他打了个寒颤，把自己又往鹤房怀里缩了一点儿。鹤房在睡梦中也习惯性地把他抱得更紧了，大平回头看了看他线条漂亮的下巴，用额头蹭了蹭他，悄悄地、小心翼翼地搬着他的胳膊，将他的手掌展平，轻轻搭在了自己的小腹上。

热的。

-

第一次、第二次或许是巧合，再多了就不可能不引起鹤房的注意了。

我又不是傻子。鹤房想。

他实在无法相信自己明明已经和大平住进一间房间，居然也真的能在大半个月里一次都没做。他的敏感期到了，信息素呛得吓人，早上起来刚和大平磨磨蹭蹭了一阵，又被大平找借口逃了，想把大平抓回来又舍不得，只好生着闷气下楼吃饭，熏得一桌子的人全都端着盘子跑了。

「干什么啊！」他冤屈地叫道，简直想当场把桌子掀了。「你们干嘛躲我！」

「你闻闻你自己啊！」佐藤无济于事地捂着鼻子。「你现在就像那种一晚上喝了十桶酒的酒鬼。」

「酒鬼不至于吧。」与那城谴责地说道，因为捏着鼻子而声音发挤。「但是确实太呛了……天啊，要去告诉豆别下来，否则他又要被怀疑未成年饮酒……」

「可是我贴抑制贴了啊！」鹤房愤怒地朝着他们消失的方向喊道。「喂！」

他闷闷不乐地打开手机，点开白岩的聊天界面，噘着嘴敲下一句「祥生是不是不喜欢我了？」，手指在发送键上晃了晃，又一个字一个字地删除干净。

唉。谁不喜欢我，他也不会不喜欢我啊。

鹤房趴在桌子上叹了口气，搓了搓手指尖，似乎还能回忆起昨天大平滚进他怀里时胸口柔软的触感。大平——大平真的很奇怪，这么长时间里放任他折腾自己，甚至还会主动爬到他身上掀起T恤，把红通通的乳尖露出来随便他玩，各种各样过分的事都做过了，就是不答应和他做——

唉。

鹤房又叹了一口气，仿佛已经能看见那个晃来晃去的金色小脑袋。

就该让他受受教训。

鹤房愤愤地想。

-

节目的录制非常顺利，唯一的插曲大概是鹤房尝试翻跟头的时候摔了个倒栽葱，把抑制贴蹭开一个角，敏感期Alpha冲天的烈酒信息素一瞬间充满了整个摄影棚，把在场能闻到信息素的人全熏了个跟头。

「对不起，真的很抱歉。」与那城带着鹤房鞠躬，充满歉意地向工作人员说道。「汐恩最近敏感期到了，所以才出了这样的意外，实在抱歉。」

「这有什么，都可以剪辑掉的。」工作人员相当不在意地朝他们笑了笑。「不用在意啦，你们两位可以离开了，真的不用道歉。」

鹤房完全不在状态上。

他跟着与那城四处道完歉，撒腿就往回跑，路上险些撞到出来觅食的豆原和木全。豆原心有余悸地往后让了让，显然还记得在摄影棚里差点被迎面扑来的信息素扇下椅子的痛，鹤房却只是匆匆对他道了声含糊的歉，紧接着抓着他们问道：「祥生呢？」

「祥生？」木全眨了眨眼睛，有些迷惑地说道。「回你们宿舍了啊，一回家就回去了。」

「对的，怎么叫都叫不回来。」豆原附和道，随即又想起了什么。「瑠姫君说让你看一下手机。」

让我看什么手机……

鹤房烦躁地转了个圈，大平闻到他信息素之后通红的脸仍然干扰着他的思绪。他甩了甩脑袋，边往楼上走边掏出手机，白岩的信息亮着。

るっくん：祥生不太对劲  
るっくん：你最近有和他谈过吗？  
るっくん：我感觉他不太对劲

是，他确实不太对劲——原来不止我一个人这么觉得，真是太好了。

鹤房不自觉地放慢了脚步，回了一句话。

鹤房：哪里不对？  
るっくん：你等等

走廊远处的那扇门开了。白岩从里面探出一个脑袋，刘海扎成朝天揪揪，朝他招了招手。

「你过来……就站在那就行了，味道太冲了。」他摸了个口罩出来，仿佛是要给自己点聊胜于无的心理安慰。「你不觉得祥生不太对劲吗？」

「我觉得啊，我觉得他就没哪儿对劲的，但是最近太忙了，就那么点休息时间，我问他他也不说。」鹤房被迫停在和他五步距离的地方，烦闷地低了低头。「挺长时间之前我就觉得不对了，又不爱吃饭又爱睡觉，他不会生病了吧？」

「不爱吃饭，爱睡觉……你知道他还头晕吗？」白岩若有所思。「其实……我不知道告诉你到底好不好。」

「快点说！」鹤房催促道。「你这么说就是打算告诉我了！」

「那你自己听着，反正全是我的猜测，准不准我也不知道。」白岩往门后缩了一点。「不爱吃饭，爱睡觉，头晕……他是不是也很喜欢黏着你，还会有类似发热的表现？其实……」

他很罕见地有些词穷了，拨了拨那个晃来晃去的刘海揪揪。

「唉，真的很难说。」他叹了口气。「我不知道你了解不了解，其实这都是Omega怀孕之后常有的症状啊……喂！」

鹤房没等他话音落下，已经转过身撒腿就跑。白岩不死心地叫了他两声，完全没能把他叫动一分一毫，只好重新把手机拿出来，开始在对话框里打字。

「也不听完我说话。」他叨咕着。「真是小孩子。」

るっくん：但是怀孕也有假性的  
るっくん：你一定要问清楚啊

「会看吗？」白岩苦恼地自言自语，半晌之后不确定地回答自己说：「大概不会吧……」

-

鹤房飞快地往上跑着，血流撞击得他耳膜轰隆作响。

他跑的声音一定大极了——但是他根本没有闲暇去管它。他还没跑到地方就隐约闻到一股勾人的甜味，像带着小勾子，勾得他不得不着魔一样咽了咽口水，打开了他和大平的那扇房门。

大平躲在床上。

他把鹤房的衣服和被褥圈成一小个圈，自己把半边脸埋在鹤房早上换下去的睡衣里，蜷缩成一小团，正聊胜于无地抚慰着自己。他小声呜咽着，原本孕期就容易发情的身体经过鹤房信息素的激发，已经泛滥得使人难堪。

雪松味里混杂着难以忽视的甜味，铺满了整个房间，鹤房闻到的第一个瞬间就再也无法控制自己了，咬着牙甩上房门，冲到床边去，把受惊地抬起头的大平一把抱住，凶狠地咬住了大平的嘴唇。大平小小挣扎了两下，很快就被强势的亲吻驯服了，小声呜咽着在鹤房怀里扭动，抱着鹤房不肯放手。

他软绵绵的，刚从自己身体里抽出来的手指还带着湿意，鹤房终于快要被他给逼疯了，把他抱起来转了个身，换了个方向要把他压在身下。方才还乖巧的大平这时候却又抗拒了起来，一只手推着他的肩膀，怎么也不肯让他就这么严密地压住自己。

「你到底怎么了？」鹤房火大地问道。「我说你……」

他突然卡壳了，一下子完全想不起自己要说什么，在铺天盖地的雪松味里被按了暂停，直勾勾地盯着大平护在小腹前的另一只手，连张着的嘴也可笑地僵在那里，完全说不出话了。

大平从短暂的情潮里清醒过来，只看一眼他的表情，就什么都明白了。他喘着气， 眼睛里的泪水还没有消掉，挡在身前的那只手却不肯放下，固执地隔在鹤房身前。

「……不会吧……」鹤房半天才勉强挤出点声音，话音哆嗦得乱七八糟，简直听不出句子。「不会吧……」

「会。」大平出人意料地答了话，话音强硬，眼睛却迅速地红了起来。「我一直瞒着你呢。」

「你……」鹤房的语言能力似乎蒸发了个干净，他一把抓住大平挡在肚子上的那只胳膊，不可思议地问道：「你有小孩了？」

大平抿着嘴唇，倔强地看着他。

他于是触电一样地放开了大平的胳膊，见留下了一点红印，想要去揉，又不知从何下手，他把手举在半空中，想碰大平又不敢，滑稽地上下比量了半天，最后还是只敢小心翼翼地把手伸到大平身后，抱住了大平的后背。

大平突然哽咽了一声。

他太累了，被喜悦和恐惧以及各种莫名其妙的情绪困扰了大半个月，已经到了濒临崩溃的程度。他不想这样示弱，拼命地忍耐着眼泪，然而鹤房的拥抱太热又太温柔了，他像是被太阳灼伤了一样，泪水一瞬间就夺眶而出。

「你怎么不跟我说呢……」鹤房喃喃地说道。「怎么不跟我说呢……」

「对不起……对不起。」大平语无伦次地说道，甚至打了个哭嗝，鹤房慢慢地拍着他的背，安抚地揉捏着他的后颈。「我没有……我不是要拖延，我真的……我很害怕。」

「我真的很高兴，从来没有这么高兴过……我总是忍不住想，会是男孩还是女孩呢，是会和你长着一样的眼睛吗，还是……还是会和我长得像呢……」他哽咽地说道，仿佛要把这一段时间内心里埋藏的话全部倒个干净，开了口就停不下来。「我既不是个合格的家长，也不是个合格的偶像，是不是？我居然会有一瞬间想如果没有他会怎么样呢，我怎么……我怎么这么可怕……」

他不能控制地哆嗦着。

「真的很对不起，汐恩……你明明不想要他的，我却瞒着你，想着能多瞒你一天也好。」他难过地躺在鹤房手心里看着鹤房，一大滴眼泪顺着他的眼角流下来，流进他散乱的金发里消失不见了。「你明明……真的不会拖累到你的，我发誓，我会沟通好借口，绝对不会……」

「什么我不想要他？」鹤房实在听不下去了，粗暴地打断了他。「你都在说什么啊？」

他刚才那股火来得快去得也快，现在倒是正经地生气了，看一眼眼睛通红的大平，又不忍心说他什么重话。

「什么叫拖累我？是我自己的小孩，叫什么拖累我？你也……你……」他气得直打结巴。「你不是知道吗？你自己就是最棒的偶像了，你在舞台上闪闪发亮的，怎么因为这种事就说自己不合格了？啊，我真是气死了……」

大平抽了抽鼻子。

「对不起……我不是要说你的，我气昏头了。」鹤房于是又咻地泄了气，垂头丧气地拿额头去蹭大平，大平温顺地闭上了眼睛，和他短暂地接了个吻。「你怎么会觉得我不想要他呢……」

「可是你说你只是逗我玩的。」大平委屈地说道，鼻音浓得厉害。「我问你想不想要小孩，你说不……」

「我以为你不想要啊！」鹤房耳朵上浮起一层浅红。「我以为你每次一听就……就反应很激烈的样子，是你自己不想要的……」

他们互相瞪着彼此，突然都清楚地意识到这是多么大的一个误会，不由得互相都有些尴尬。鹤房又低头看了看，大平这次挪走了那条胳膊，低垂着眼睛，带着点迟来的羞涩，任凭鹤房打量他平坦的小腹。

「真的会有个小孩在里面吗？」鹤房小声问，像是怕惊吓到谁一样。「真的会有个小孩吗？我们的……我和你的？」

他突然一个激灵，迟来地意识到了现实，眼眶迅速地酸胀起来。他掩饰地低下了头，小心地把脸贴在了大平的肚子上，假装并没有泪水从他的眼角流下来，迅速渗进大平的T恤里，留下一小片水痕。

「别哭。」大平却根本没有被他瞒过去，轻轻揉了揉他的脑袋。「汐恩，别哭……很奇怪，是不是？真的会……真的很开心，我也不知道为什么，但……」

他不说话了，慢慢地摸着鹤房的头发，手指插进鹤房的发间，温柔地等待鹤房的情绪平息下来。

鹤房平复得很快。

他揉了揉鼻子，眼睛还通红，显然觉得自己哭得有点丢脸，于是窘迫地清了清嗓子。他不太想从大平温暖柔软的身体上起来，仍然虚虚把脑袋搁在大平肚子上，轻声问道：「你去过医院了？」

「没有，我……测过了。」大平拍了拍鹤房的脑袋，示意他起身。「来。」

他翻身下了床，耍赖地牵着鹤房的手，拉着鹤房走到卫生间去，鹤房乖乖跟在他身后，像一头缩手缩脚、害怕碰伤他的小熊。大平打开柜子，别扭地单手翻出了那个被他藏起来的验孕棒，转过身来小声说：「那时候还很不明显呢。」

「这个……」鹤房翻来覆去地打量着，眯起眼睛读那一小块标签。「这是……女性Omega专用的吧？」

「你看。」他指给瞪大了眼睛的大平看。「这里写了，女性Omega专用，男性Omega测试结果不准确。」

大平哑口无言。

他一瞬间觉得那份恐惧又回来了，狭小的卫生间扭曲成色彩奇异的旋涡，倾斜着要把他搅进去。鹤房敏感地察觉到了，丢下那个粉色的东西，把他重新抱进怀里，亲了亲他的额头。

「我们一起去医院，好不好？」他软着声音，小声地询问大平。「如果真的是有小孩了的话，就一起想办法，一起把他养大……」

他轻轻地晃着怀里低着头的大平。

「他哭了闹了就哄他，把他塞到我们中间挤着睡，还可以逗他玩，不知道他笑起来是像你还是像我呢……」他说着，完全没察觉自己声音里带上了一点笑意。「我肯定会把他带得超级淘气的，你会生气吗？不会吧？你最喜欢我——和他——了，是不是，祥生？」

不知怎么的，他眼眶又有点酸酸的了。他把大平金色的小脑袋整个抱住，揉小狗一样慢慢揉搓，大平渐渐在他的怀里软化了， 从鼻子里哼出了小小的一声「嗯」。

-

雪松味宁静而温和地浸泡着鹤房的神经。

鹤房最后擦了擦大平的眼角，见那一点哭过之后的红怎么也擦不下去，干脆放弃了。大平抱着他的胳膊，他走不开，随手把湿巾团成一团扔在床头柜上，翻身钻进被窝里，把大平牢牢地抱了个满怀。

直到这时候他才察觉自己的情绪有多么不安定，占有欲混合着恐惧和焦躁，终于被干燥温柔的雪松气息一点点抚平，只留下一点紧张、一点忐忑，还有堆积成山的喜悦和安宁。他忍不住又撑起一点身子，看着大平平静的睡颜，散乱的金发下大平眼皮哭得略微有些肿了，嘴唇因为被他咬过而泛着红，脸颊红润，看起来根本也不像个成年人的样子。

他看上去还没完全长大呢，鹤房想，完全忘记了自己比他还要小一些的事实。他看上去还没完全长大呢，可是……

可是他大概已经正在孕育一个小孩了。

鹤房突然闭上了眼睛，在漆黑又真实的夜晚里完全放纵了情绪，任性地释放出信息素，把大平包裹得密不透风。他喘着气，头一次觉得世界怪异而恐怖，只有大平周围这温热的一小块如此安静平和，他从来都没有如此害怕过失去大平，被恐惧冲刷得整个人微微颤抖，唯有在紧紧抱住大平的时候，才能感觉到一点漂泊不定的、虚幻的真实感。

怎么办呢。他酸楚又欣喜地想道。如果我失去他——虽然我也不知道为什么我会失去他——那我要怎么办呢。

他把大平整个抱在怀里，嘴唇贴着大平的后颈，一刻都不想和大平分开。大平在他的怀里发出一声轻微的呓语，在睡梦中摸索着，找到他的手握住了，他拉着大平的手，展平了贴着大平的小腹，把自己的掌心也盖在了大平手背上，忽然感觉到了前所未有的宁静。

-

他们简直不想再回忆起去医院的那一天。

鹤房的私人手机在摊牌那天就掉进了床缝里，他折腾了半天也没掏出来，干脆报给了经纪人，自己全心全意地忙着和大平一起去医院的事。大平忐忑得人都僵了，他也没好到哪去，直到站在了医生面前，才发现连衣服扣都是系错的。

「假性怀孕，没什么大事，回去过几天就好了。」医生摘下听诊器，随意地交待道。

鹤房简直怀疑自己的耳朵是不是有问题：「假性……怀……？」

「对，假性的，Omega经常受到言语或者视觉刺激，自己会产生怀孕的臆想，就会出现类似怀孕的迹象。」医生认真地说。「你们不了解吗？拿一份这个好了，记得回去多了解一下相关的知识，对你们自己好的，还这么年轻呢。」

他们一人被塞了一本小册子，同手同脚地走了，出门时还滑稽地撞在了一起。回去的路上两个人都很沉默，只是安静地牵着对方的手，等到了家里，换上家居服，鹤房往床头一靠，简直连话都不想说了。

他朝大平伸出手，大平闷闷不乐地扑进他怀里，把脸埋在了他的肚子上。

「所以我到底是为了什么啊。」他小声说道。「我折腾了这么长时间……」

「委屈了？」鹤房拍了拍他，见他还不抬头，又揉了揉他柔软的发根。「一副没精神的样子。」

「其实往好了想的话，还可以继续偶像活动，也可以提前了解很多知识之后再考虑了。」大平坐起身，明白鹤房实际上也不太开心，冲他张开双臂，把他抱到自己胸前，靠着床头坐下了。「其实也挺不错的。」

「嗯，是挺不错的。」鹤房含糊地回答道。「只是……」

只是付出的那些期待、那些喜悦和酸楚，却都变成了一场空。

他们两个人都有一点灰心，不由得陷入了短暂的沉默中。大平低落地眨了眨眼睛，觉得这气氛实在不是太好，轻轻揉着鹤房毛茸茸的脑袋，慢慢地试图说服他们自己。

「是吧？」他也不知道在问谁，突然就冒出这么一句。「等到下次，就是我们已经做好了全部准备……」

「好好地迎接他来？」鹤房抬起头，接了他这句话。

他也不知道什么时候就笑了起来，漂亮的眼睛映着窗外折射进来的阳光，闪着细碎的微光。

「对。」大平小声说道。「认认真真地，小心地，等着他来……你会喜欢他的吧？」

他问，皱了皱鼻子，自己以为是在装凶，实际上只是在撒娇罢了。鹤房小声笑了，往上呼噜了一把他的头发，躺在他的腿上，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

「那当然会，我会很爱他的。」他回答道，又理所当然地继续说道：「虽然最爱的还是你。」

大平冷不防地被他这一句又土又直接的情话迎面戳中了，连底气都弱了三分，抿着嘴，脸上通红，不知如何是好。他最后在鹤房的笑声里恼羞成怒，一把捏住了鹤房的鼻子，在鹤房上气不接下气的求饶声中俯下身，边数落着鹤房这种不讲道理的行为，边低下头去，亲吻了鹤房微笑的嘴唇。

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说一点有的没的！  
> 2019年12月21日下午4点18分，我战战兢兢地在畅组开了一个帖子，帖子名叫作[ 房子大 ]依存。  
> 现在可以说了吗？我当年发完之后其实超级紧张的，就丢在那不管了，鸵鸟式逃避生活（……  
> 等到终于颤抖着手打开了评论（真的很丢人），意外地收获了很多好评？  
> 然后挂了（。  
> 原本也只想🚗一下，没打算有什么后续，结果就这么一直写下去了，居然还写到了7w6……  
> 当时曾经收到过让我非常幸福的评论，说能从我的每个字里感觉到爱，我自认是带着爱来写的，因而真的觉得很幸福。  
> 当时我还说新坑就不一定了——是真的这么想的🥺但是后面很巧地被邀请进了房大24小时活动，于是……于是也不知道怎么回事，就突然开始满是废话地写了第二篇。  
> 然后一年过去了。  
> 这一年里发生了很多事，再忙也坚持每个月至少写一篇房大，告别了很多朋友，也并没有时时刻刻都开心，但是总体来看，在追勾、在追鹤平的这一年，是我幸福的一年。  
> 当然还发生了其他的事，比如我追的糊糊电竞给我带来了很多痛苦什么的……因为无关所以不说了。  
> 未来还有多久，我也不太清楚。但是至少在以后的日子里，不管我在什么时候想起这一段，我都会觉得，粉他们的日子是我生命里很快乐的一段时光。  
> 总而言之在鹤平写了一年啦！  
> 虽然没什么用，一门心思地把房大别墅背后的天空往💛了搞（ 反正我就只是个喜欢倒💛废料的辣鸡而已，我快乐了，哼唧。  
> 🐎🐎🐎🐎星沉奔跑.jpg


End file.
